Les tourments d'un Sokovien turbulent
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Lorsque Pietro Maximoff recouvre la vie grâce à son métabolisme rapide, il pensait être maintenant loin de tous problèmes. Mais il avait tort, et la perte étrange de son pouvoir allait de pair avec le problème qu'allait être Clint Barton pour lui. Clint/Pietro
1. Me voilà Avenger

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff_  
 _Genre : Romance/Humour_  
 _Rating : M_  
 _Résumé : Lorsque Pietro Maximoff recouvre la vie grâce à son métabolisme rapide, il pensait être maintenant loin de tous problèmes. Mais il avait tort, et la perte étrange de son pouvoir allait de pair avec le problème qu'allait être Clint Barton pour lui._

 **L** es tourments d'un Sokovien turbulent

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Me voilà Avenger**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro Maximoff aurait aimé voir sa sœur grandir encore, la voir trouver l'amour, et fonder une famille. Il aurait souhaité être le parrain de son premier enfant et il l'aurait chéri comme la prunelle de ses yeux pour oublier l'enfance qu'il avait eu lui et sa sœur en Sokovie. Mais il aurait principalement voulu protéger Wanda, encore et toujours, être à ses côtés pour la soutenir jusqu'au bout des choses, et aurait aimé la savoir sauve, loin des guerres et des atrocités. Au milieu de la campagne peut-être ? Près d'un cours d'eau où elle irait se baigner en tant de forte chaleur.

Néanmoins, Pietro aurait désiré un bonheur pour lui aussi, même infime, il l'aurait accepté. Lui aussi aurait aimé goûter à ce qu'était la liberté, la sérénité, mais également, l'amour. Il avait voulu percevoir un éclat dans sa vie sombre en Sokovie, difficile et pleine de morts. Mais cette lueur, il avait fini par la percevoir avec pourtant une certaine méfiance, l'amenant face aux Avengers, et croisant la route d'un homme qui avait fait battre son cœur bien plus vite que la moyenne. Un homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, seulement son alias ridicule à ses yeux. _Hawkeye_.

Mais tout ceci n'avait plus aucune importance, ni aucun sens, maintenant que le Maximoff aux cheveux d'argent venait de perdre la vie, donnant la sienne pour cet homme ainsi que l'enfant de la Sokovie.

Oui, il avait donné sa vie pour un homme dont il ne connaissait pas non plus la vie et qui l'avait piégé dans son regard clair, poussant Pietro à courir à travers les balles d'Ultron.

 _Merde_ , pensait intérieurement Pietro Maximoff face à toutes ses pensées mornes et tristes.

Oui, Pietro Maximoff pensait. Son esprit était encore éveillé, quelque part présent dans son corps endolori dont les trous béants des balles commençaient déjà à se refermer. Peut-être que son heure n'était pas encore venue finalement et qu'il avait une seconde chance ?

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver la lumière de la réalité, il était bien loin de se douter des problèmes qui allaient très bientôt l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Son réveil avait fait jaser. Le Q.G. des Avengers était en effervescence, Nick Fury était désemparé et les rumeurs ont vite couru sur la toile. Pas mêmes cinq jours après la bataille de la Sokovie, il se trouvait que l'homme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour Hawkeye n'était en fait pas mort et que son métabolisme rapide avait fait de nouveau battre son cœur et refermer les plaies béantes.

A vrai dire, même Pietro était épaté par son pouvoir, mais aussi assez fier de ce don qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Car oui, toutes personnes normalement constituées auraient dû mourir sur le coup, et n'auraient même pas été capables de parler avant de sombrer.

Malgré son extraordinaire résurrection, Pietro fut contraint à rester deux jours dans cette chambre de réanimation pour pouvoir rependre des forces, et il fut touché par toutes les visites. Wanda passait le plus clair de son temps sur une chaise proche de son lit à lui raconter tout un tas de choses, passant par les Avengers jusqu'aux banalités de la vie et de leur avenir ici. La jeune femme avait repris des couleurs et semblait ne plus vouloir quitter son frère.

Il eut aussi la visite de Tony Stark qui voulait voir de ses propres yeux la fameuse résurrection, et Steve Rogers était venu lui aussi plusieurs fois en le complimentant à chaque fois pour son action. Le Faucon, de son nom, Sam Wilson, était aussi venu à deux reprises, la première fois il passa finalement beaucoup de temps à parler avec Wanda et la seconde il apporta des chocolats à Pietro qui le fixait avec méfiance.

Ce gars-là était trop proche de sa sœur.

Mais l'une des visites qui avait réchauffé le cœur de Pietro, malgré la rapidité de celle-ci, fut l'arrivée de Hawkeye dans sa chambre. Il avait été l'un des premiers à lui rendre visite, et Pietro fut par contre déçu qu'il n'ait pas daigné donner son prénom, et le sokovien n'avait pas franchement envie d'aller demander ça à sa sœur qui allait lui poser nombre de questions.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, gamin, » avait alors dit Hawkeye après un instant de lourd silence, surement avait-il du mal à comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Un sourire timide s'était alors dessiné sur les lèvres de Pietro qui avait alors entrouvrit les lèvres pour continuer son petit jeu jusqu'au bout :

« Tu n'as rien-… »

« Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais si jamais tu sors _la_ phrase, je te tue. C'est sans appel ! » avait coupé l'archer en lui faisant les gros yeux, pourtant possédant un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, Hawkeye s'était fait littéralement chasser par une infirmière qui connaissait pertinemment l'état de fatigue extrême du sokovien, et celui-ci devait se reposer. Mais cette simple visite avait été bien suffisante pour égayer le Maximoff. Cependant, ceci apporta le problème numéro un.

Le second problème vint très rapidement, le premier jour de son alitement lorsqu'il réfléchissait au comment du pourquoi il était si fatigué. Son pouvoir aurait dû le requinquer rapidement, et devait être sur pieds en quelques heures. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi une nausée incessante tenaillait son estomac vide. Lorsqu'il raconta tout cela à sa jeune sœur le lendemain matin, Wanda parut inquiète.

« Pietro, essaie d'attraper le verre d'eau sur ta table. Le plus vite que tu puisses, » dit-elle alors avec un très grand sérieux.

Jetant un regard d'abord au verre puis vers sa sœur, Pietro haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais la neutralité de sa sœur l'informa qu'elle était très sérieuse.

« Flemme de bouger… » annonça-t-il en levant la couette pour cacher son visage, aimant finalement sa chaleur qui accompagnait sa couche.

De plus, il était quand même _très_ fatigué, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

« Pietro, ne fait pas l'enfant, » ronchonna sa sœur en tirant sur le drap, ce qui eut pour conséquence de décoiffer le sokovien. « Je crains que ton pouvoir ne t'ait lâché ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lâcha Pietro d'une voix éteinte en fronçant les sourcils, soudain bien à l'écoute.

« Tu dis avoir la nausée, tu es énormément fatigué. Je crois que le don qui te procure un métabolisme rapide et une vitesse fulgurante s'est éteint. »

Ecarquillant les yeux de surprise, une peur sourde s'empara de Pietro qui se reposait sur son pouvoir. Ce don était un part de sa vie, il lui permettait de courir partout et longtemps, de percevoir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas et ne jamais tomber malade.

Pris de panique, il tenta d'attraper le verre, espérant voir un filet bleuté suivre ses mouvements, mais la vitesse qui s'y dégagea était égale à un humain dans les normes.

« Non… Non, » se lamenta Pietro, ses doigts lâchant le verre que sa sœur rattrapa de justesse à l'aide de son pouvoir avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, ton métabolisme n'est plus habitué à cette lenteur, voilà pourquoi tu es nauséeux… »

Avec difficulté malgré la fatigue qui affaissait ses épaules, Pietro tira sur la couette, sortit de son lit et tenta de se maintenir debout, ne se souciant pas de la fraicheur du carrelage contre la peau de ses pieds. Il balaya la pièce du regard avec méfiance, cherchant les moments de ralenti qui lui permettait de tout voir arriver, mais il semblait que tout restait stable et ne défiait pas les lois de la nature de ce monde.

« Pietro, tu trembles, retourne te coucher, tu as besoin de te reposer, » lui intima sa sœur en s'approchant de lui pour poser une main réconfortante contre son bras nu.

Mais Pietro secoua la tête en fermant les yeux péniblement, ses jambes lâchèrent pour qu'il se laisse choir contre le rebord du lit, consterné et contrarié.

« Ça va revenir, j'en suis sûr, » lui assura Wanda avec douceur. « Nous l'avons toujours eux en nous. »

« Et si ma soi-disant résurrection avait gobé mon pouvoir, hein ? Bordel sans lui, je suis rien… Pas ici… »

Pietro se souvint des paroles chaleureuses de Steve Rogers qui le félicitait pour son geste envers l'archer et la Sokovie elle-même. Il était impatient de l'avoir dans ses rangs car son pouvoir pouvait être très utile. Pietro était un Avenger selon Captain America, mais qu'était-il si son pouvoir ne répondait pas ?

« Ne dis pas ça, » gronda Wanda en tapant le crâne de son frère avec le plat de sa main. « Avec ou sans pouvoir tu restes mon frère. Surement est-il épuisé et que ton repos l'aidera à réapparaitre. »

Il espérait vraiment que sa sœur ait vu juste, sinon il aurait de gros problèmes. De plus, cette nausée incessante et cette fatigue ne l'aidaient en rien.

« D'ailleurs, Barton m'a demandé de te donner ça, » annonça alors Wanda en se levant pour récupérer un sac en plastique d'une superette quelconque, cherchant surement à redonner un peu de moral au sokovien alité. « J'espère que ça va te réconforter un peu. »

Pietro leva la tête, haussant un sourcil, vaguement intéressé, et sa sœur lui tendit une boîte de bonbons de toutes les couleurs. Qui était ce Barton de toute manière ? Et pourquoi lui offrir ce genre de bonbons pour enfants ? Il y avait même un arc-en-ciel et des pandas dessinés dessus !

« Puisque tu as terminé ceux de Wilson en une seule petite journée il a cru bon de t'acheter ça au passage, » insista sa sœur en secouant la boîte sous son nez. « Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça ! »

Pietro avait toujours raffolé des friandises, c'était un fait connu de tous les habitants de la Sokovie qui côtoyait le Maximoff. Mais pourquoi lui offrir ce genre de truc ? Il n'était plus un enfant !

« Et c'est qui ce Barton ? » railla sombrement Pietro en attrapant vivement la boîte en plastique pour loucher sur les friandises arc-en-ciel, ce demandant pourtant avec curiosité quel goût ils pourraient avoir sur sa langue.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? »

Levant un regard interrogateur vers la jeune femme, et apercevant un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres, Pietro fit immédiatement le lien entre ces gourmandises pour enfants et le fameux Barton.

« Le vieil homme… » marmonna soudain Pietro, son léger rire étant emporté dans un simple souffle.

« Oh… Tu as un sourire niais, mon frère. »

Pietro ne répondit pas à cette pique et ouvrit immédiatement la boîte, soudain plus enjoué, et prit un petit ourson rouge pour le lancer à l'intérieur de sa bouche, oubliant quelque temps la nausée qui le tiraillait.

« Fait attention Pietro. Ton estomac n'est pas habitué à digérer lentement. Prends le temps d'avaler. »

« Oui maman. »

Qu'importe, Hawkeye lui avait fait un cadeau. Un magnifique cadeau qui plus est si on omettait l'idée idiote qu'il avait eu de lui prendre une boîte pour enfants. Ce Barton pouvait avoir de bons côtés après tout.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me les donner lui-même ? » l'interrogea Pietro en tendant la boîte à sa sœur pour lui proposer une friandise. « Trop vieux pour faire une petite marche jusqu'ici ? »

« Non, un problème de famille je crois. Sa femme paraissait furieuse au téléphone… » se rappela Wanda avant que Hawkeye ne lui avait donné le sac.

Si Pietro n'avait pas déjà ingurgité le crocodile vert, il aurait surement avalé de travers. Quoi ? Hawkeye avait une femme ? Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais alors là, jamais. Après tout, c'était normal, Clint avait l'âge d'être marié depuis des lustres et avoir tout un tas d'enfants. Cependant, Wanda ne sembla pas remarquer le soudain malaise de son frère, trop occupée à chercher des yeux quel bonbon choisir.

En une petite journée, deux gros problèmes vinrent percuter Pietro Maximoff de plein fouet, et il sut très rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en dépêtrer rapidement et facilement. Ces deux problèmes avaient un nom : Son pouvoir et Monsieur Barton.

« _Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester dormir,_ » pensa intérieurement Pietro tout en se laissant retomber contre le matelas de son lit, soudain bien troublé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

A nouveau, la perte du pouvoir de Pietro Maximoff fit le tour du Q.G., et c'est là que Pietro comprit que les rumeurs allaient vraiment _très_ vite, et qu'il valait mieux faire attention à ce qu'on disait et surtout, où, car rien de mieux que des oreilles indiscrètes pour apporter tout un tas de ragots sur la toile.

« Ah, si seulement Banner était là, » soupira Tony Stark tout en tapotant nerveusement le bout de son stylo contre la table, les yeux rivés sur tout un tas d'informations s'affichant sur l'ordinateur face à lui.

« Vous êtes perdu sans lui, » remarqua Steve Rogers d'un air moqueur.

« Il est bien plus calé que nous tous sur ce qui est de la modification de l'ADN, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Puis, Tony se retourna vers les jumeaux Maximoff qui semblaient attendre le verdict, Wanda debout droite comme un « i » et Pietro avachit sur une chaise, ses avant-bras contre le dossier, faisant pivoter le siège par moments tel un enfant qui s'ennuyait.

« D'après les données de l'ADN actuel et celle que Strucker avait faites, tout correspond, » annonça le milliardaire en croisant les bras. « Absolument tout. Donc ton pouvoir est encore dans tes cellules, Maximoff. Mais comme endormit, on dirait. Epuisé ou bien bloqué. »

« Peut-être que tu as seulement besoin de repos, » proposa Steve à l'adresse du sokovien qui paraissait renfrogné.

« Et si ça n'est pas le cas… ? » maugréa-t-il avec lassitude.

Visiblement, sa fatigue était toujours présente et se voyait clairement par les cernes marquant ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau qui faisait contraste avec celle de sa propre sœur jumelle. Ça influait aussi sur son comportement ronchon et acariâtre.

« Je vais encore faire d'autres recherches, mais pour tout vous dire, vos pouvoirs restent un vrai mystère pour moi. Strucker a passé des années à découvrir tout ceci dans vos gênes, alors laissez-moi au moins… Une semaine. Un mois ? En plus, ce n'est pas inintéressant, » avoua alors Tony en haussant les épaules.

Pietro et Wanda se concertèrent en silence et Steve reprit la parole.

« Tu restes un Avenger, Pietro, si tu le souhaites encore, bien sûr. Et puis, de ce fait, tu pourras t'accoutumer un peu avec le Q.G. et les autres membres du groupe. »

Hochant la tête lentement, Pietro ne put que céder, car pour le moment, la seule chose à faire était d'attendre. Wanda quant à elle avait semblé être déjà parée en tant qu'Avengers, seul Pietro était en retard.

« Je vais te faire visiter le Q.G. et montrer tes quartiers, » lui fit alors Steve avec un sourire réconfortant tandis que Tony retournait à ses travaux sans un mot de plus.

La première chose que Pietro pouvait énoncer face à sa nouvelle vie d'Avengers, c'était qu'il sentait une certaine bonté chez le blond, et qu'il pourrait surement lui faire confiance. Ça commençait donc bien même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter le milliardaire effronté, c'était encore au-dessus de ses forces.

Ainsi, Pietro suivit Steve Rogers qui lui fit faire le tour de leur nouveau Q.G. pendant que Wanda s'éclipsa pour aller manger un bout. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours, étant malade de chagrin suite à la mort de son frère et ensuite trop excité par son retour à la vie, ainsi son frère ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur.

Le Q.G. était grand, beau, moderne et actif. Nombreuses étaient les personnes qui saluaient Steve en passant près de lui, et lui offraient un sublime sourire. Steve lui montra alors la cafétéria presque vide due à l'heure non appropriée pour un repas, ainsi que le salon privé des Avengers ou il croisa le regard doux de sa sœur et celui professionnel de Natasha Romanoff. Son nom lui n'était pas inconnu, Wanda l'avait mentionné une ou deux fois, visiblement admirative envers elle.

« Alors le lapin a du mal à gambader maintenant ? » lui fit l'espionne aux cheveux roux alors qu'elle lui lança un regard taquin pour ensuite pianoter à nouveau sur son téléphone.

« La tortue est contente, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit derechef Steve avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de la rousse qui se mit à rire doucement, défendant avec ferveur le petit nouveau qu'était le coureur.

« Tu grandis trop vite, Steve. J'aimais quand ta repartie frôlait la barre du zéro, » répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers les deux Avengers.

Pietro était formel, cette femme, il allait bien moins l'aimer. Ce n'était pas qu'elle paraissait méchante, non, mais un peu trop étrange à son goût, et aussi moqueuse. Mais avant que Pietro n'ait pu répliquer afin de se défendre, ayant tout de même été attaqué directement par Natasha, Steve le tira hors du salon, prétextant laisser les filles seules discuter de « maquillages », suivit d'un « garde son sexisme pour toi » de la part de la russe.

Finalement, Pietro fut bien trop absorbé par tout le design et l'architecture intérieur pour parlementer intérieurement de Natasha, et Steve s'arrêta alors dans un petit couloir aux multiples portes comportant toutes un numéro.

« La 42 sera la tienne, » lui annonça le blond en lui tendant une carte magnétique. « J'ai pris soin de te placer à côté de celle de Wanda. Elle est au 44. »

Pietro accepta cette carte et l'observa avec attention, remarquant que son prénom était inscrit en dessous du numéro de la chambre.

« Cette carte te permet d'accéder au salon privé, au hangar, mais fait aussi office de carte d'identité au sein du Q.G., ne la perd pas, » lui expliqua Steve avec un grand sérieux. « Il faudra par contre que tu te fasses une photo d'identité, Tony te l'insérera une fois faite. »

A nouveau, le sokovien hocha la tête et désigna de bout de sa carte la chambre numéro 43 en face de la sienne.

« Et là, c'est qui ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Paraissant réfléchir, Steve fronça les sourcils et finit alors par s'en souvenir.

« Oh, la 45, c'est Natasha. Tu sais, la rousse que nous avons croisée tout à l'heure. T'en fait pas, elle n'est pas méchante. Elle aime taquiner… »

Apparemment, Steve semblait lui aussi l'admirer. A moins que ça ne soit plus de l'amitié ou une attirance quelconque, qui sait ? Mais Pietro se décida à croire Steve, après tout, c'était Captain America.

« La 41, c'est un agent à peine plus vieux que toi, » glissa alors Steve en montrant la porte à sa gauche. « Tom ou quelque chose comme ça. Difficile de se souvenir de tout le monde. »

Hochant la tête de manière entendue, Pietro inséra sa carte dans la fente prête à cet escient sous la poignée de la porte, et un voyant vert s'illumina, signe que le verrou venait de s'ouvrir.

« Puisque toi et Wanda n'avez pas d'effets personnels, Tony vous a donné à tous les deux un solde pour que vous puissiez vous acheter de quoi vivre ici. C'était le moins qu'on puisse faire pour vous, » annonça Steve lorsque Pietro entra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

La pièce était grande et possédait un lit double, deux tables de nuit, un immense miroir contre l'un des murs, un bureau, un siège et une porte menant à une salle de bain que Pietro examina avec agréable surprise. C'était tellement plus luxueux que leur vieil appartement en ruine ou leur tente au milieu de ce camp de survivants et sans-abris.

« Ça te plaît ? » lui demanda Steve en fixant le garçon qui contemplait la chambre avec envie.

« Il me tarde de m'endormir dans ce lit… » lâcha Pietro visiblement ravi.

Puis, Steve continua son petit tour avec Pietro, montrant les bureaux du S.H.I.E.L.D., le hangar, et enfin, les salles d'entrainement. La première était accompagnée de tapis, miroirs et machines pour divers sports comme la musculation ou la course, tandis que la seconde salle, bien plus moderne, comportait de nombreux stands de tir. Une petite dizaine de personnes s'entrainaient dur, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le regard de Pietro, non, ce fut plutôt quelqu'un en particulier.

Lorsque lui et Steve traversèrent la première salle d'entrainement, Pietro remarqua derechef que Hawkeye était là, faisant des tractions sur une barre en fer, tandis qu'un autre homme inconnu le chronométrait.

« L'homme au chronomètre, c'est Aiden Shrow, un agent bien réputé ici, » expliqua soudain Steve qui fit prendre conscience au plus jeune qu'il s'était figé au milieu de la pièce.

« Euh, ouais, » lâcha Pietro en hochant la tête rapidement, ne prenant pas vraiment compte de cet agent. « Et l'autre alors, Barton ? »

Il disait cela sans détacher ses yeux de Hawkeye dont les muscles de ses bras se gonflaient et à chaque traction, ses veines saillantes étant bien visibles à travers sa peau parfaite.

« Clint Barton, oui. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour lui, » reprit le soldat sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Pietro était totalement absent, observant Clint qui venait de lâcher la barre en fer pour vérifier son résultat auprès de ce certain Aiden. Surement qu'il lui annonça quelque chose de drôle car un magnifique sourire vint éclairer le visage de Clint, son rire rauque se faisant entendre malgré le brouhaha, et Pietro se trouva à adorer les petites rides qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait.

 _Clint_ alors. C'était son prénom.

« Pietro ? » appela alors Steve qui avait dû remarquer son temps d'absence.

« Ouais, ouais ! Encore un peu fatigué, » mentit le sokovien en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, reprenant rapidement son chemin vers la sortie de la salle d'entrainement.

Depuis les derniers événements, durant la bataille de la Sokovie, les sentiments naissant de Pietro à l'égard de l'archer étaient restés inchangés. Mais était-ce de l'amour ? Pietro en douta, on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux du premier regard comme ceci, c'était dans les films ça. Le sokovien pencha alors plutôt pour une attirance physique, rien de plus. Et de toute manière, selon Wanda, il avait une femme. La probabilité pour qu'il soit du même bord que Pietro était quasiment nul, hormis s'il était bisexuel. A creuser.

« Et nous revoilà donc dans le hall, tu as des questions ? » lui demanda Steve une fois revenu à la case départ.

« Pas vraiment… »

A vrai dire, Pietro était encore sous le choc. En effet, cet espace était luxueux et magnifique, entouré de tout un tas de personnes en bonne santé et prêtes à sauver le monde. Sa sœur allait bien, et lui était toujours vivant. C'était presque un rêve. Si bien sûr la question de la perte de son pouvoir ne se posait pas. Et aussi Clint Barton. Car malgré cette petite visite, cet homme restait dans sa tête.

« Hé, Sam ! » appela soudain Steve en faisant un signe de main à un homme à la peau noire qui marchait en contrebas. « Tu es libre là ? »

« D'ici cinq minutes Cap', pourquoi ? » lui répondit Sam en se stoppant pour lever la tête vers lui.

« Ce serait pour amener Pietro acheter ce dont il a besoin pour vivre ici. Comme avec Wanda. Tu te sens apte ? »

Quoi ? Wanda était aussi allée faire les courses avec cet homme ? Ce Sam déjà bien trop entreprenant à son goût lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite pour ensuite parler longuement avec sa sœur. A creuser, ça aussi.

« Ouais, on se retrouve à l'entrée d'ici cinq minutes ? » demanda alors le Faucon à l'adresse de Pietro qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, soudain comme réveillé.

« Euh, ouais, » lâcha Pietro qui avait été à nouveau dans les nuages.

Puis, après un bref signe de tête, Sam quitta le hall pour il ne savait quelle direction, et Steve se retourna vers lui pour offrir un sourire apaisant.

« Sam Wilson est sympathique aussi. Un peu boudeur parfois, mais un grand homme. Tu te sentiras bien là, crois-moi. »

Pas sûr. Pietro avait déjà des doutes en sachant que cette Natasha paraissait un peu trop effrayante à son goût et que ce Sam semblait chercher sa sœur. De plus, le problème _Clint Barton_ trainait encore.

« Maintenant je te laisse, le monde est calme aujourd'hui, profites-en, » lui annonça Cap.

Intéressant. Steve avait donc avoué indirectement à Pietro qu'il pourrait faire éventuellement partie d'une mission malgré la perte de son pouvoir ?

« Je vais ranger quelque chose dans ma chambre, » fit alors Pietro après un hochement de tête, fixant le hall en contrebas d'un air songeur. « Vous aviez tort, j'ai un effet personnel. »

Steve d'abord surpris, finit par sourire tout en tapotant doucement l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Bienvenue chez les Avengers. »

* * *

 _Quel est dont l'effet personnel de Pietro ? Une idée ? :)_

 _Cette fanfic sera donc légère et pleine de bonnes choses pour un début d'année en douceur_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimé !_

 _Gros bisous et aussi... Bonne année !_


	2. Se rapprocher doucement de l'archer

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Se rapprocher doucement de l'archer**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro entra dans son ancienne chambre de réanimation et se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour récupérer la boîte de bonbons qui ne contenait plus que quelques réglisses et deux crocodiles rouges. Lorsqu'il la rangea ensuite dans sa nouvelle chambre, sur le bureau, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Ce n'était qu'une boîte en plastique après tout, une fois vide, il la foutera à la poubelle, pourtant, Pietro était réticent à cette idée. C'était un cadeau de Clint Barton.

Retombant violemment sur terre face à ses pensées, Pietro fronça les sourcils, et s'il n'était pas si effrayé par ses propres idées, il aurait ri de son ridicule petit fantasme. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de s'attacher encore plus à Clint, c'était peine perdue. Quoi que… La vue de son corps parfait en plein exercice restait à tournoyer dans son esprit.

« Et merde… » marmonna Pietro en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Finalement, il avait retrouvé Sam Wilson à l'entrée du Q.G. d'un pas nonchalant, grincheux.

« Il boude le Maximoff ? » lâcha donc Sam alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking extérieur.

« Tu me prends pour un gosse ? » s'étonna alors Pietro en haussant un sourcil, surpris que Sam lui parle comme ceci alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé.

« Oh, fais-moi un petit sourire. Je t'ai quand même offert des chocolats ! »

Pietro était formel, cet homme le prenait pour un enfant, et ceci l'irrita. De plus, il était sûr que la présence des chocolats était un prétexte pour parler à sa sœur, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Comment va Wanda ? » demanda enfin Pietro qui tenta de piéger le Faucon, tandis qu'il rentrait dans la voiture de Sam.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? » se hasarda Sam de manière innocente.

Il referma donc la porte derrière lui en fixant Maximoff d'un air interrogateur et Pietro plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

« Ah, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, » soupira soudain Sam qui avait comme comprit, tout en tirant sur sa ceinture pour s'attacher et ensuite démarrer la voiture. « Les jumeaux, c'est toujours comme ça. Tellement protecteur l'un envers l'autre. »

Pietro ne sut pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de Sam, mais ceci ne fit que le mettre en garde contre lui.

« Je vais te le dire franco, » lâcha Pietro en le foudroyant du regard. « Tu touches à ma sœur, t'es mort. »

Le rire de Sam vint résonner dans toute la voiture, mais Pietro ne voulait pas rire lui.

« Et comment tu comptes me tuer hein ? Sans ton pouvoir ! » s'exclama Sam sans lâcher la route des yeux, tapotant énergiquement la cuisse de Pietro qui sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir tout son corps.

« Ça me prendra qu'une seconde pour récupérer un flingue et venir te tirer une balle dans le crâne, » répliqua Pietro qui se voulait menaçant tout en repoussant la main du Faucon.

A nouveau, Sam rit à gorge déployée, et Pietro crut bon de le faire descendre sur terre.

« J'ai déjà tué, » insista le plus jeune en haussant le ton pour couvrir le rire de cet idiot.

Mais Sam ne parut pas s'en soucier et haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Maximoff. »

Cette phrase avait été dite avec une certaine touche de plaisanterie qui prouva bien à Pietro que cet homme ne se laisserait pas impressionner par si peu.

« T'as sacrifié ta vie pour ton amour, » lâcha vivement Sam avec un sourire en coin. « Tu as un grand cœur. »

« Quoi ? C'est pas mon _amour_ , » railla peut-être un peu abruptement Pietro en poussant Sam par l'épaule.

Le rire de Sam redoubla d'ardeur, et Pietro fronça les sourcils à son encontre. Finalement, Pietro était partagé. Sam Wilson était un être étrange. Etrangement chiant et _sympathique_ , comme disait Steve, c'était facile de parler avec lui.

« Mais je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dit… » finit par annoncer Pietro en se renfonçant dans son siège d'un air bougon.

Et les paroles idiotes de Sam avaient troublé le plus jeune alors que ça ne devrait pas. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il était _amoureux_ de Clint ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui portait à la croire ? A part sacrifier sa vie pour lui, évidemment. Ou disait-il ça pour le charrier ? Qu'importe finalement, car Sam Wilson avait l'air d'être un homme blagueur et farceur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le supermarché était gigantesque, et Pietro resta un instant immobile à l'entrée écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Cette grandeur était presque nauséeuse. Plus nauséeuse que l'écœurement qu'il avait encore depuis la perte de son pouvoir.

« Allez, on s'extasiera plus tard sur le panorama, » le poussa Sam. « J'aimerais être rentré avant le déjeuner. »

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, Pietro observa les magasins de la galerie marchande avec une certaine horreur. Par rapport à la Sokovie, il avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

« Alors Stark m'a donné cette carte pour toi, tu as un certain solde dessus, alors évite de le dépasser, sinon c'est moi qui dois rajouter, » annonça Sam en sortant une carte de son portefeuille tandis qu'il marchait toujours dans la galerie, Pietro à ses côtés, sa tête fixant tous les côtés telle une girouette. « Hé, Maximoff mâle, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui j'ai une carte pour faire des folies, j'ai compris, » marmonna Pietro en lui arrachant la carte des mains.

« Le code c'est ta date d'anniversaire… Et ne me regarde pas avec des yeux étonnés, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a déjà un énorme dossier sur toi et sa sœur. »

Stark leur avait assuré que leur vie privée était protégée par le S.H.I.E.L.D. et il espérait qu'il avait raison. Même s'il lui avait aussi glissé d'éviter la presse et de faire des conneries en public.

« Louche pas comme ça sur les téléphones, Stark t'en passera un gratos avec cent fois plus de fonctionnalités, » lui assura Sam alors qu'ils étaient entré dans le supermarché du côté de l'électronique.

Jamais le sokovien n'avait eu l'honneur d'avoir un téléphone portable. Il se souvint avoir un jour volé un vieux téléphone du début des années 2000 pour le donner à un enfant qui utilisa les dernières batteries pour jouer à un jeu stupide que ni lui ni Pietro n'arriva à finir.

Puis, les courses commencèrent. Pietro passa beaucoup de temps à sentir tous les déodorants et parfum au grand malheur de Sam qui finit par lui dire que toutes les odeurs lui allaient à merveille. Pour ce qui était des vêtements, Pietro ne fut pas bien difficile, et opta la plupart pour des t-shirts et bas de sport qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer, n'étant pas trop exigeant. Il n'avait pas pu l'être en Sokovie.

« Attend, mec, » l'interrompit Sam quand Pietro mettait ses vêtements dans le caddie. « Et si tu as un rencard, hein ? Ou une sortie un peu plus chic ? Tu vas y aller en jogging ? »

Pietro se maudit intérieurement lorsqu'il pensa derechef à Clint Barton associé au mot _rencard_ , bien que l'impossibilité soit proche du chiffre infini. Mais finalement, sous les directives de Sam, il choisit deux jeans moulants –Oui, Sam avait remarqué que le Maximoff aimait particulièrement les tissus près du corps- ainsi qu'une chemise blanche banale et une paire de chaussure de ville, qui faisait tache à côté des trois autres paires de sports.

Sam faillit avoir une syncope lorsqu'il attendait avec le caddie au bout d'un rayon et qu'il vit Pietro revenir les bras chargés de paquets de bonbons en tous genres.

« NON ! Tu ne mets pas ça dans le caddie ! » s'exclama Sam en retirant vivement le charriot en arrière.

« Fais pas ton connard, c'est mon budget ! » répliqua Pietro qui avait bien du mal à garder tout ce tas dans les bras.

« Mais tu es fou ! Il y en a combien là ? Cinquante ?! »

« Vingt cinq. Je remplace ça par un des jeans si vous le souhaitez, _monsieur_ Wilson. »

Abdiquant avec un long soupir de désespoir, Sam tira le charriot en avant et Pietro laissa tomber tous les sachets à l'intérieur d'un air satisfait tandis que Sam ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « gamin… ». Puis, lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses, Pietro immobilisa le caddie devant un rayon.

« Attend-moi là, j'ai un cadeau à faire, » annonça-t-il d'un air vague tour en délaissant Sam et le charriot.

« Oh, déjà une demoiselle en vue ? » s'amusa Sam en le suivant avec un sourire narquois.

Mais Sam ravala bien vite ses paroles lorsqu'il vit dans quel rayon Pietro l'avait envoyé. Un rayon pour bébé. Remplis de petit pots pour enfants et barquettes de nourriture hachée jusqu'à en faire une soupe visqueuse.

« Tu prévois d'être père… ? » se hasarda le Faucon en grimaçant lorsqu'il vit Pietro récupérer une barquette de légumes hachés d'un vert maladif.

« Ça te regarde pas, » répliqua Pietro en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant alors vers le caddie.

« Je me permets de te dire que si tu offres ça à un gosse, il va chialer. »

Avec sa nonchalance habituelle, Pietro laissa la barquette tomber dans le charriot et le poussa vers les caisses, Sam juste derrière lui qui paraissait toujours en pleine réflexion.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas de cœur, » protesta Sam en montrant d'un geste de la main l'objet du délit.

« Oh je t'assure, » ricana Pietro. « Je suis sûr que Clint va ador-… »

Mais il se tut illico, comprenant avec horreur qu'il venait de dévoiler à Sam à qui était destiné ce cadeau.

« Eh bien, le tact ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi, » lâcha Sam en secouant lentement la tête, s'empêchant de rire face au visage soudain décomposé du sokovien.

« Il m'a offert une boîte de bonbons pour les gosses de cinq ans, alors je me venge, c'est tout, » marmonna Pietro en le foudroyant du regard, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres piques de sa part.

« Pourquoi tu es si paniqué, petit Maximoff ? » se délecta Sam avec amusement. « Pourquoi tu tentes à tout prix de te justifier ? »

Lui faisant un doigt avec toute la grâce possible, Pietro accéléra le pas pour trouver une caisse. Oui, Sam Wilson risquait lui aussi de devenir un problème.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro Maximoff sortit du photomaton tout en baillant et s'adossa à la machine en attendant que les photos s'impriment tandis que Sam attendait avec le caddie, vérifiant avec horreur le ticket de caisse.

« Tu as remarqué que tu n'as pris que de la bouffe de marque ? Que du sucré ? On en a bien assez au Q.G. ! » fit Sam scandalisé. « Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as pu tenir avec la carte de Stark ! »

« J'en profite. Une boîte de gâteau était source rare en Sokovie. »

Puis, Pietro récupéra les quatre photos d'identité qui tombèrent dans la caisse et il souffla dessus pour faire sécher l'encre.

« Je sais qu'on dit de ne pas sourire sur les photos d'identité, » glissa Sam qui observait les photos du plus jeune. « Mais y'a des limites. On dirait tu veux tuer le photographe. »

« N'exagère pas non plus. »

Puis, les deux hommes prirent la direction de la sortie, exténuée pour Sam qui n'avait cessé de s'arracher les cheveux face aux manies et visions des choses du sokovien. Pietro quant à lui paraissait satisfait.

« Tu devrais en offrir une à Clint, histoire qu'il puisse avoir une photo de toi toujours près de lui, » marmonna Sam visiblement éreinté, poussant le charriot, ses avant-bras contre la barre en fer, sa joue contre eux pour fixer le sokovien.

« Il a une femme, » répliqua sèchement Pietro en faisant du vent à l'aide de la planche photos suite à la chaleur du centre.

« Et c'est juste ça que tu dis pour ta défense ? » s'amusa Sam après un bâillement. « Pas un truc du genre _, ce n'est pas mon amoureux, il n'a pas besoin de photo de moi_ ! »

L'Avenger avait pris une voix enfantine de petite fille pour imiter le sokovien qui leva les yeux au ciel se retenant de frapper le Faucon. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

« C'est fou ! J'aime déjà trop te charrier ! Dix fois plus que Steve ! »

« Et moi je te hais déjà… »

Sam rit alors de nouveau, et Pietro soupira longuement. Pourquoi Steve l'avait laissé avec ce crétin ?

« Puis de toute façon, tu as le champ libre, mon gars, » reprit Sam en baillant à nouveau. « Ça fait des mois que lui et sa femme sont en froid. Bien avant l'arrivée du pépère Ultron. »

Un frisson vint parcourir l'échine de Pietro, et quelque chose s'illumina en lui. Cette nouvelle était certainement la meilleure chose qu'il avait entendue aujourd'hui.

« J'ai vu tes yeux briller ! » se moqua gentiment Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude après s'être redressé.

« Si tu veux mon poing dans la gueule, dit le tout de suite, ça ira plus vite ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Grognant à voix basse contre cet idiot de Wilson, Pietro rangeait sa chambre, prenant soin de cacher toute sa nourriture dans les tiroirs situés sous le lit, et vida un sachet de bonbons dans la boîte presque vide de Clint. Puis, il vérifia l'heure et remarqua qu'il était presque treize heures, peut-être avait-il le temps de retrouver Clint avant qu'il n'aille manger.

Ainsi, il sortit du sac plastique la barquette pour bébé, et découpa rapidement une de ses quatre photos d'identité pour la glisser sous le papier carton qui entourait le produit, et il finit par rire tout seul de sa propre bêtise.

Si jamais Wilson apprenait que Pietro avait suivi son conseil, celui d'offrir une photo de lui à Clint, il n'aurait jamais cessé de le charrier avec ça. Mais, ne faisait-il pas une erreur ?

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, et Pietro maudit l'absence de ses pouvoirs car Wanda qui était apparue sur le seuil de la porte avait surement dû voir que son frère venait de cacher quelque chose précipitamment sous le drap de son lit.

« Oh, je m'excuse, tu faisais quelque chose de… Personnel ? » l'interrogea Wanda honteusement.

L'intimité n'était pas vraiment quelque que connaissait les jumeaux, ayant vécu dans la peur, dormant souvent au même endroit et n'ayant jamais possédé leur propre chambre.

« Euh non, justement, je… J'aurais besoin de toi, » finit par avouer Pietro visiblement nerveux.

Intriguée, Wanda referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit avec douceur. Devait-il lui dire ? C'était sa sœur jumelle, voyons. Et ils se disaient _tout_.

« C'est à propos de Sam ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur le rebord du lit. « Il s'est passé quelque chose au supermarché ? »

 _Si tu savais_ … pensa amèrement Pietro. En fait, il aimerait pouvoir rajouter quelque chose à propos du Faucon, afin d'être sûr que sa sœur ne s'approche pas de trop de lui, ce n'était pas très prudent. Mais le moment n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi.

« Ne me juge pas, Wanda… »

« Oh toi, tu as quelque chose d'important sur le cœur. Et tu sais très bien que je ne jugerai jamais, mon frère. »

« Voilà… J'ai une attirance pour un autre mec… Ce n'est pas nouveau tu me diras, finalement, mais je crois que là, c'est plus qu'une simple _attirance_. »

C'était un fait connu. Tout aussi connu que le fait que Pietro aimait les bonbons, et en Sokovie, ses proches étaient au courant pour sa préférence sexuelle envers les autres hommes, ce qu'au début, Pietro avait tenté de cacher. Mais dans une petite communauté ayant besoin de se serrer les coudes, ce n'était pas facile de garder un secret bien longtemps.

« Donc, un homme te plaît. Au Q.G… » fit Wanda en hochant doucement la tête, aidant son frère à continuer.

« J'en sais trop rien. Ça m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus qu'une attirance physique, ou j'ai juste envie de baiser. »

« Pietro, par pitié, ton langage, » soupira sa sœur.

« Ok, Ok… J'ai déjà ce foutu problème de pouvoirs et maintenant son visage n'arrête pas de me hanter ! »

« Peut-être que tu éprouves quelque chose de plus fort pour Barton. »

Pietro se figea et observa sa sœur avec horreur. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça, elle ? Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de Clint !

« J'ai deviné toute seule, » se défendit Wanda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, n'ayant pas fait attention à ses paroles. « Ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner de toute manière… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu n'avais pas sauvé Clint au péril de ta propre vie, je n'aurais sans doute jamais deviné. »

C'est surement pour ça que Sam aime autant plaisanter à ce sujet. Pietro soupira longuement de désespoir, comprenant soudain que son geste avait surement dû lui aussi faire jaser dans le Q.G.

« J'ai vu juste ? » demanda tout de même sa sœur honteuse d'avoir parlé trop vite.

« Oui… Mais voilà, que ça soit lui, ça complique tout ! Il est peut-être en froid avec sa copine selon Wilson, mais il est marié. Et en plus tu as vu son âge ? Je m'en fiche perso, mais il me prend pour un gamin, c'est sûr que lui il a surement tout vu, tout entendu. Sans compter le fait qu'il est peut-être aussi hétéro que ses putains de flèches. »

« Ouh là… Tu m'as l'air de bien cogiter. »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête, conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot face à sa sœur, tel un adolescent en mal d'amour. Mais c'était la faute de cet archer de malheur, pas la sienne !

« Il a aussi des enfants… » annonça Wanda avec un petit sourire gêné.

Wanda avait préféré le dire directement, c'était mieux pour son frère, mais si celui-ci jura quelque chose tout en se laissant tomber de tout son long contre le matelas et plonger son visage contre le coussin.

Alors là c'était la totale. Pietro était irréfutablement attiré par un autre homme marié, père de famille et qui avait une belle différence d'âge avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si compliqué ?

« Ecoute, » annonça soudain sa sœur en s'allongeant à côté de lui. « Je te laisse une journée pour me dire si oui ou non, tu souhaites vraiment avoir une aventure avec lui. Et si c'est le cas, on va tenter de voir s'il a des sentiments pour toi. »

« On fonce droit dans un mur… Laisse-moi mourir seul, » maugréa Pietro étouffé par son oreiller.

« Je ne te laisserai plus mourir, » répliqua sa jeune sœur en se redressant pour secouer son épaule. « Allez, les Maximoff ont une volonté de fer. »

Oui, lui et Wanda avait vécu nettement plus pire. Ainsi, Pietro se détacha de son oreiller moelleux et jeta un regard vers sa sœur avec un bref hochement de tête.

« Très bien ma chère sœur. Voyons donc où tout ça va nous mener. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

A nouveau, Pietro maudit la perte de son pouvoir adoré qui lui aurait permis de courir vite dans ces longs couloirs et de ne pas se faire repérer avec une barquette de bébé entre les mains. Il avait pensé à l'envelopper mais finalement, ça aurait fait tout aussi louche. Le plus dur était finalement de trouver Clint et avec malheur, à l'intersection d'un couloir, Pietro tomba nez à nez avec Sam Wilson.

« Oh, Wilson. Mon _ami_ … » railla Pietro avec un regard noir qui lui annonçait : _si tu dis un seul mot, je t'égorge avec le plastique de cette barquette._

« Très cher Maximoff, » ricana Sam en remarquant le produit pour bébé légèrement dissimulé derrière le dos du plus jeune. « J'aimerais bien me moquer un peu dans l'état dans lequel tu es, mais je suis pressé, alors avec toute la bonté que j'ai en moi je vais te dire où est Clint. »

Les yeux du Maximoff s'illuminèrent contre son gré, et Pietro comprit rapidement qu'il avait marché en plein dans son piège.

« Contre dix dollars, » sourit Sam en tendant sa main vers lui.

Prenant un air offusqué, la bouche entrouverte de surprise, Pietro eut dans sa tête, tuer Wilson au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

« Bon d'accord, cinq ! Tu es dur en affaires ! »

Pietro n'avait aucunement envie de tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre, ni de fouiller pendant des heures le Q.G. Mais bordel, c'était juste un cadeau. Un cadeau empoisonné même, alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Intitule de poser la question, Pietro savait pourquoi maintenant.

« T'es un vrai salaud, » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. « OK je te les passerais tes cinq putains de dollars maintenant dis-moi où il se trouve ! »

« Avant demain, sinon je vais les chercher moi-même et j'annonce à tout le Q.G. que tu en pinces pour notre archer ! »

« J'en pince pas pour lui, c'est une connerie tout ça. Maintenant crache le morceau. »

Pietro espérait vraiment que Sam se moque de lui et qu'il dise tout ça pour l'embêter. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était attiré par Clint, rien ne pouvait le prouver. Ou du moins, pour le moment.

« L'oiseau se trouve au stand de tir. Dépêche avant qu'il n'aille manger, il va être heureux que tu lui apportes le repas ! »

« Je ne te dirais même pas _merci_ ! »

Et Pietro partit au sens inverse d'un pas rapide sous le léger rire de Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il souhaiterait avoir son pouvoir pour écraser Sam contre le mur et courir jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

Et fort heureusement, Sam avait raison. Clint Barton était bien sans la salle d'entrainement en train de décharger une arme à feu avec le plus grand soin.

« Hé, papi ! » s'exclama Pietro à son adresse tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

Il aurait aimé que l'archer sursaute à sa venue, mais celui-ci rangea lentement l'arme dans une boîte en fer pour ensuite se retourner vers Pietro aussi naturellement que possible, ayant surement senti la présence du sokovien avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« Je t'ai vu dans le gymnase tout à l'heure avec Steve, » avoua alors Clint qui semblait le détailler des yeux. « Tu as l'air de te porter plutôt bien pour un nouveau-né. »

Pietro lui lança un regard ironique, mais au fond de lui, une inquiétude commença à le bercer. Il espérait vraiment que Clint n'ait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait fixé pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ouais, je vais bien, si on met de côté le problème de mon pouvoir disparu, » maugréa Pietro en détournant les yeux.

« Ouais, Tony m'a dit ça. Je vais profiter de ces moments-là où tu ne peux plus me faire chier avec ta vitesse, ni même t'enfuir ! »

Et Clint rit tout seul en récupérant la boîte en fer verrouillée, tandis que Pietro fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne fuis jamais, ce sont des replis stratégiques. D'ailleurs, je suis ici pour te remercier. »

« De quoi ? De t'avoir remis à ta place ? » ricana Clint en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

 _C'est ça, rigole,_ pensa le sokovien avec lassitude, tentant d'oublier le rire du plus âgé qui faisait battre son cœur rapidement.

« Pour m'avoir offert des bonbons pour mômes, » annonça vivement Pietro en dévoilant rapidement la barquette pour bébé aux légumes verts.

Prenant un air perplexe face au cadeau que lui tendait Pietro avec un très grand sérieux, Clint hausa un sourcil, et prit la barquette d'une main, frôlant au passage les doigts chauds du sokovien. Inutile de préciser que ce contact fit frissonner Pietro de toutes parts, en oubliant presque qu'il venait d'offrir un cadeau empoisonné à son nouveau béguin.

« Quelle délicate attention, » lâcha Clint en observant avec un certain dégoût la purée verdâtre en photo sur le carton.

« Un vieil homme comme toi dois avoir du mal à mâcher, alors j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, » répliqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas plutôt toi le bébé ? » le taquina Clint.

« Un peu de respect, je prends soin de toi. »

« J'aurais dû t'acheter une tétine, tu aurais arrêté de jacasser ! »

Et ça aurait été dans ces moments-là que Pietro aurait frappé l'archer à l'arrière de son crâne pour ensuite déguerpir en courant à l'aide de son pouvoir. Eh non, ce n'était absolument pas fuir car tout était méthodiquement réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là, Pietro était incapable de suivre cette pulsion car qui sait, peut-être même que Clint Barton pourrait le rattraper durant sa course.

S'en était si triste.

« Bon appétit, l'oiseau ! » fit alors Pietro en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging de sport avec une lassitude feinte pour tourner les talons.

Clint ne le retint pas, et une fois que Pietro fut hors de son champ de vision, il se mit à marcher plus rapidement, le cœur battant à la chamade. Que dira Clint lorsqu'il verra la photo qu'il a mise sous le carton de la barquette ?

Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il frappa son front contre la porte, en proie à de vifs regrets. N'était-il pas en train de tourner en une adolescente éperdument amoureuse ? C'était tout nouveau pour lui, et ses propres sentiments commençaient à l'effrayer. Il inséra alors la carte dans la fente de la poignée et poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la boîte en plastique à l'arc-en-ciel et aux pandas roses, il prit une décision.

Pietro Maximoff ne pouvait pas avoir son pouvoir ? Il allait tenter d'avoir Clint Barton. Nous avons bien dit _tenter_. Car Pietro n'était pas une personne très futée dans ses directives, Wanda ne serait pas la seule à le dire.

Déjà, première mission, se rapprocher de l'archer des Avengers.

* * *

 _Sam va être un problème haha_

 _Pietro n'en a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !_

 _Je vous précise que cette fanfic est essentiellement basé sur le point de vue de Pietro !_

 _Merci cibou46 pour ta superbe review :3_

 _La suite très vite, gros bisous et bonne semaine de rentrée !_


	3. La subtilité c'est tout un art

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **La subtilité c'est tout un art**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ayant juste avalé une gaufrette au chocolat qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt avec Sam, et but la moitié d'une bouteille d'Ice Tea, Pietro avait enfilé ses nouvelles chaussures de sport pour quitter le Q.G. et se diriger vers la forêt qui entourait le bâtiment. Comme lui avait dit Steve le matin même, la forêt était grande et il pourrait s'entrainer à courir autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Ainsi, le sokovien en profita et commença un petit jogging à travers les arbres feuillus de la forêt, le soleil de mai réchauffant son corps à travers les branches. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était le fait qu'il aimait toujours autant courir malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs. C'était un moyen pour lui de s'évader en toutes circonstances même s'il regrettait sa vitesse.

« Hé, Pietro ! »

C'était la voix de sa sœur, et Pietro se figea derechef, dérapant dans l'herbe fraîche et la terre meuble pour se retourner vers le son de la voix. Sa jeune sœur courait vers lui en faisant signe de la main, portant un gilet rouge ainsi qu'un legging noir coupé court, laissant entrevoir la peau pâle de ses jambes.

« Toi, porter des chaussures de sport… ? » se moqua gentiment Pietro, pourtant surpris de voir sa jeune sœur dans cet accoutrement.

« Oui, il faut que je m'entraine moi aussi, allez, ne t'arrêtes pas. Je te suis. »

La jeune femme paraissait déterminée et passa près de son frère en trottinant, sa queue de cheveux remuant de gauche à droite suite à son ascension. La rejoignant rapidement, Pietro courut alors à sa vitesse, heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec sa sœur.

« Alors, quoi de neuf avec l'archer ? » demanda finalement Wanda après une dizaine de minutes de courses.

Elle semblait bien plus essoufflée que son frère. Pietro fut donc heureux de constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son endurance qu'il fallait qu'il s'approprie pour courir à une vitesse rapide et constante. Malgré le fait que les autres Avengers pouvaient croire qu'il se fatiguait vite, Pietro savait que c'était lié aux centaines de mouvements qu'ils faisant en une petite seconde.

« Je lui ai offert un petit truc, » avoua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Wanda s'était arrêtée, éreintée par cette course, respirant difficilement. Si elle voulait parler, il était impossible pour elle de continuer.

« Pour me venger de cette boîte pour gamin, » expliqua son frère en s'arrêtant lui aussi visiblement encore d'attaque. « J'ai pris ce genre de barquette dégueulasse pour les bébés. »

« Tu es un cas, mon frère, » rit alors sa jeune sœur en secouant la tête.

Puis, pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, une main contre son cœur, Pietro se mit alors à réfléchir à nouveau, cherchant un moyen d'avancer dans l'affaire _Clint Barton._

« Alors tu t'es décidé. Tu vas essayer de voir si entre toi et lui il peut y avoir quelque chose ? » reprit Wanda une fois que son souffle se fut calmé.

« Je vais y aller avec subtilité. Sans me presser… J'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer et qu'il me déteste pour toujours. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire face à paroles de Pietro qui fronça les sourcils, vexé. Qu'y avait-il dit de drôle ?

« Tu veux être _subtile_ ? » répéta Wanda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, voyant que son frère était visiblement _très_ sérieux.

« Je vais y aller doucement, histoire de voir si j'ai une chance. Histoire aussi de voir s'il peut être attiré par les mecs, accessoirement, hein. C'est un peu quelque chose d'important je crois… » maugréa Pietro sombrement.

« Oh, Pietro, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas rire, » fit Wanda avec un petit sourire en coin tout en donnant un léger coup de poing amical contre l'épaule de son frère. « C'est juste que, tu vois, savoir que mon frère âgé de douze minutes de plus est amoureux… C'est adorable. »

« _Amoureux_ est un bien grand mot. »

Non, Pietro ne pensait pas vraiment à de l'amour, c'était trop tôt. D'après ce qu'il savait, l'amour ça se construisait à deux, et les coups de foudre étaient souvent très rares et basés sur le physique. Mais si c'était vraiment de l'amour, et que Clint n'était pas de ce bord-là, ça allait finir comment cette histoire ? Et puis, sans pouvoir, il finirait par quitter le Q.G., n'est-ce pas ? Quittant l'archer qui finirait par l'oublier si aucun sentiment n'était partagé.

« Cette histoire ta chagrine on dirait… » murmura Wanda avec douceur.

« Attend-moi là, » ordonna soudain Pietro en fixant un point invisible devant lui.

Et d'un seul coup, Pietro détala comme un lapin, courant à vive allure droit devant lui, tirant ses jambes loin en avant pour tenter d'occasionner sa vitesse tant chérie. Il voulait se sentir décoller, et voir au ralenti tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, ou même l'inverse, voir le paysage défiler à vive allure.

Mais il arriva au bout, et dérapa dans l'herbe, ses jambes ne suivant plus son esprit et il s'écrasa contre le sol, jurant tout haut quelque chose après un cri de douleur à l'encontre du sol. Au passage, sa joue rafla le terrain humide, et Pietro remarqua en se redressant difficilement que celle-ci saignait. Résigné, Pietro baissa la tête en fermant les yeux péniblement, incapable de se lever.

Pas de pouvoir. Pas de Clint Barton. Eh ben, sa première journée en tant qu'Avenger était vraiment magique.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Finalement, Pietro se joignit au dîner du soir dans le salon privé des Avengers, Steve ayant commandé des pizzas pour tout le monde afin de fêter le retour du Maximoff.

Steve, Sam, Wanda, Natasha et Clint étaient déjà attablés quand Pietro pénétra dans le salon après avoir pris une douche interminable, assurant à sa sœur qu'il viendrait manger avec eux. Et Steve l'avait accueilli avec un large sourire, lui annonçant que c'était soirée pizza en son honneur.

L'odeur de nourriture avait égayé le sokovien qui eut du mal à se rappeler de son dernier repas aussi riche, et en plus, accompagnés de si nombreuses personnes. Il prit donc place à côté de Wanda au bout de la table, ignorant le fait que Wilson soit juste en face de lui, dégustant déjà avec vigueur sa pizza.

Pietro évita par contre le regard de Clint au début du repas, redoutant sa réaction s'il avait découvert la photo. Car oui, il était aussi probable que Clint n'ait pas ouvert le carton, foutant la barquette à la poubelle ou la rangeant dans un coin. Mais finalement, le dîner se déroula avec joie, et Pietro finit par apprécier cette atmosphère, autour de personnes plutôt sympas et d'une bonne pizza.

« Et ben… T'es un bon toi si tu te blesses déjà ! » remarqua soudain Sam en montrant du bout de sa fourchette le visage du sokovien.

« Jaloux de mes blessures de guerre, Wilson ? » répliqua simplement Pietro en fourrant une part de pizza dans sa bouche, tandis que des paires d'yeux semblaient le scruter.

Il fut heureux de constater deux choses. La première était que la nausée lui était passée, son estomac maintenant habitué à cette lenteur, et la seconde, que Clint faisait aussi partie des personnes qui le détaillait des yeux. C'était qu'une petite éraflure après tout, due à son impatience face à la récupération de son pouvoir, et Wanda ne dit rien à propos de cette blessure.

Pendant la seconde partie du repas, Pietro tenta quelques regards vers Clint, l'observant en silence lorsqu'il riait avec Natasha ou écoutait attentivement Steve. Certes, ils n'échangèrent pas grand-chose comme mots, mais Pietro se contenta d'observer. Trouver un indice. Peut-être voir que Clint lui aussi l'observait en cachette. Mais rien ne prouvait à Pietro que Clint faisait de même. Au final, il passa le plus clair de son temps à se rincer l'œil, et remarqua au dessert avec horreur que Natasha Romanoff lui jetait parfois des regards inquiétants.

Sam Wilson allait être un problème. Clint Barton un autre bien plus grand, mais Natasha Romanoff risquait d'être un véritable tourment pour Pietro. Elle semblait proche de Clint, et surement voudrait-elle le protéger d'un gosse comme lui qui pourrait foutre l'anarchie dans la vie de Clint. A creuser, là aussi.

Lorsque Clint s'étira une fois son café vide, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de détailler à nouveau son corps, les muscles de ses bras forts s'étirant pour une vue magnifique. Bordel, il fallait qu'il reste discret, et arrêter de regarder fixement les gens comme ça, Natasha pourrait à nouveau le griller !

« Je vais me coucher, » marmonna Clint en se levant avec un autre bâillement. « Demain je dois partir assez tôt pour une putain de mission de reconnaissance… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Steve ? »

« Désolé, tu étais le prochain, tu savais ça, » renchérit Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut quelques rires et Clint soupira longuement. Au moins, Pietro savait maintenant que s'il voulait voir l'archer demain matin pour mettre son plan à exécution, il devait se lever tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui !

Puis, tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, avec un signe de la main pour certains.

« Bonne sieste papi. »

Pourquoi son _Bonne sieste papi_ avait été un cran plus fort que toutes les autres voix présentes ? Maintenant, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se fasse oublier pour ce soir, sachant que les yeux de la Romanoff rodaient non loin de lui.

« Tu risques d'être privé de dessin-animé si tu ne vas pas te coucher toi aussi, » grinça Clint en haussant les épaules tandis que Pietro faisait mine d'observer son verre vide.

Il y eut un rire faible de la part de Sam, et lorsque le brouhaha reprit pour ranger la vaisselle après que Clint ait quitté le salon, le Faucon se pencha vers lui.

« Oui c'est ça, va le rejoindre, je crois que c'est une invitation, » lui chuchota-t-il tout sourire.

La seule réponse qu'il eut de Pietro, ce fut un violent coup de pied contre son tibia.

Durant le rangement de la pièce, et que Sam se tordait de douleur sur le canapé sans que personne ne sache pourquoi –hormis Pietro, bien sûr-, le sokovien remarqua encore une fois les lourds regards que lui adressait Natasha. Il avait fait un pas de travers.

Et une fois dans sa chambre, Pietro récupéra une feuille blanche d'un bloc qu'il avait acheté pour peut-être dessiner afin d'avoir un nouveau passe-temps, et il écrivit deux petites choses à l'aide de son stylo à bille.

 _Se méfier de Natasha Romanoff_

 _Discuter le moins possible avec Sam Wilson_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda Maximoff était une lève-tôt, et attendait avec impatience que son frère vienne lui montrer le début de son plan. Elle était persuadée qu'il frapperait maintenant, car elle connaissait son frère, et avait remarqué que son esprit fatigué était conscient, signe qu'il avait dû se réveiller à l'aide d'un réveil. Et ce n'était surement pas pour rien.

Il était peut-être six heures et demi, et seul Clint, elle-même et Steve étaient réveillés, l'archer sirotant un café à moitié endormi, raillant des choses incompréhensibles sur sa future mission tandis que le blond lisait un journal, apparemment déjà en forme. Wanda quant à elle faisait mine de lire le programme télé en tailleur sur le canapé.

Mais les yeux de Wanda s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit son frère arriver tel un zombie dans le salon des Avengers, cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais, cernes marqués de noirs, lâchant un « bonjour » étouffé par un bâillement. La jeune femme ressentait la fatigue extrême de son frère, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour trouver le salon. Mais ce qui était vraiment plus intrigant, c'était sa tenue. Il portait son vieux jogging de sport usé par endroits, mais avait laissé son torse à découvert, à la vue de tous. Si bien que Wanda leva les yeux au ciel en refermant son magazine.

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas d'obligation aujourd'hui, » lui fit Steve en levant les yeux de son journal pourtant absolument pas perturbé par la vue. « Tu aurais pu rester au lit. »

Visiblement Steve paraissait plus inquiet par l'état de fatigue du plus jeune que par son accoutrement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Clint. Malgré son esprit encore flou, Pietro pouvait clairement voir Clint Barton lui lancer un regard perplexe, la tasse de café à quelques mètres de ses lèvres.

Puis, avec un sourire satisfait, Pietro se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas nonchalant, pour se servir de lait, céréale, jus d'orange, et fourra une brioche dans sa bouche, heureux de voir toute la nourriture sur le bar. Enfin, il retourna dans le salon, remarquant que sa sœur l'observait avec attention, et il s'installa à côté de Clint, trop heureux de voir que Natasha Romanoff n'était pas ici.

Très bien, son plan n'était pas infaillible, il était crevé par ce réveil et avait encore du mal à remettre ses idées en place, mais au moins, avec ceci, il allait pouvoir voir si le regard de Clint s'attardait sur lui.

« B'jour, vieil homme, » lâcha Pietro en avalant un morceau de sa brioche avec envie.

Clint fronça les sourcils en reposant sa tasse, semblant fixer le torse du plus jeune. _Victoire !_ pensa gaiement Pietro.

« T'as même plus les cicatrices des balles… » lâcha l'archer avec surprise.

Le sourire du sokovien se fana et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son propre torse, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'aucune trace n'était visible. Son corps avait bien travaillé. Mais c'était donc pour ça que Clint l'avait regardé avec insistance ?

 _Plan B._

« Mon pouvoir est plein de surprises, » avoua Pietro en mangeant une cuillère de céréale pour garder l'ustensile entre ses lèvres et fixer l'archer. « Tout comme moi. »

Pietro était trop absorbé par son action pour apercevoir les yeux de Wanda s'arrondirent d'effroi, et le sokovien se tourna vers Clint qui ne faisait pas attention à lui, buvant à nouveau son café. Ainsi, il écarta un peu plus les jambes vers l'archer, et mordilla la cuillère avec une certaine innocence.

« Tant mieux, alors, » fit simplement Clint en déposant sa tasse vide contre la table.

« Et toi, tu as des cicatrices de guerre ? » l'interrogea Pietro en retirant la cuillère de sa bouche avec une certaine sensualité que sa sœur aurait qualifiée d' _obscène_.

« Pietro, viens voir un peu le film que j'ai trouvé… ! » appela soudain Wanda en lui faisant signe avec le magazine en main, toujours assise contre le canapé.

Ça sentait la phrase codé à plein nez, et Pietro quitta le regard intrigué de Clint contre son gré pour se lever et s'approcher de sa sœur qui fit mine d'ouvrir le programme télévision.

« Où est passé ta subtilité ? » chuchota-t-elle sans lever les yeux du magazine.

Pietro fronça les sourcils à son encontre, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir sa sœur.

« J'étais sûr que tu ne savais même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire, » soupira sa sœur en levant un regard noir vers lui.

Voulant vérifier que ni Clint ni Steve s'écoutait leur conversation privée, Pietro remarqua que l'archer venait de se lever pour mettre sa tasse dans levier en réprimant un bâillement pour ensuite quitter la pièce avec un bref signe de la main. Et Pietro se renfrogna instantanément.

« Dans ma chambre, après ton petit dej', » lui ordonna Wanda en se levant vivement comme si de rien était, adressant un rapide sourire à Steve avant elle aussi de quitter la pièce.

Ainsi, Pietro Maximoff prit son petit déjeuner torse nu, en compagnie de Steve Rogers qui lui parlait maintenant du dur devoir des Avengers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La chambre de Wanda était tout comme la sienne, mais plus rangée et aux draps rouges tandis qu'une douce odeur de propre et de parfum flottait dans l'air. Mais à peine avait-il mis les pieds dans la pièce, que Wanda lui asséna une tape contre l'arrière de son crâne, visiblement irritée.

« Quoi que j'ai pu faire, je m'excuse, » lâcha Pietro en reculant d'un pas pour ne pas que sa sœur ne revienne à l'attaque.

« Tu me parles de subtilité ! D'y aller doucement pour ne pas tout gâcher ! Mais là, si Clint n'a pas compris que tu veux qu'il te jette contre un mur pour passer directement aux choses sérieuses, eh ben c'est un idiot ! »

« Tu exagères… »

« Non, c'était clairement une invitation à aller coucher ! Torse-nu, jambes écartées, voix sensuelle et tu _léchais_ ta cuillère ! »

Dit sous cet angle-là, ça paraissait beaucoup moins _romantique_ et bien trop cru, mais Pietro haussa les épaules, ayant fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Alors, tu as vu quelque chose ? Il me regardait ? Il bandait ? » lui demanda Pietro avec impatience.

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre, comme hésitante à parler d'un sujet en particulier. Puis elle soupira et regarda à nouveau son frère toujours près de la porte de la pièce.

« Ecoute, Pietro. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à ce qu'aurait pensé Natasha si elle était entrée dans la pièce. »

 _Natasha_. Ce simple prénom provoqua un frisson qui vint parcourir l'échine du sokovien, se rappelant du regard de l'espionne étrangement froid et pénétrant qui avait réveillé une légère crainte en lui.

« Pourquoi elle en particulier… ? » demanda tout de même Pietro avec méfiance.

« J'ai vu comment elle te regardait hier. Tu n'es vraiment pas subtil Pietro. Je crois que je vais devoir t'apprendre ce que ça veut réellement dire. »

Oui, il n'était pas discret quand il regardait Clint, mais le plus préoccupant était le fait que sa sœur avait remarqué quelque chose dans le regard de l'espionne russe. Il ne se faisait donc pas des films à son égard.

« Tu penses qu'elle sait quelque chose ? » marmonna Pietro d'une voix blanche.

« Elle a peut-être une idée, et elle est très proche de Clint. Elle m'a déjà parlé vaguement des problèmes de ton archer avec sa famille, et pour elle, tu ne dois être qu'une gêne de plus… »

Il en était sûr. Natasha allait être un problème.

« Et c'est légitime, Pietro. Vas-y doucement. Clint n'a pas ton âge, toi on dirait que tu souhaites juste faire des galipettes sous la couette et c'est tout. »

« Ce serait déjà bien. »

« Alors si c'est juste pour ça, oublie-le. »

Wanda le fixait droit dans les yeux, et était sans appel.

« Ouais, c'est peut-être ce que je devrais faire finalement, » maugréa Pietro en haussant les épaules, feignant une certaine lassitude tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Mais il ne remarqua pas le regard attristé que lui apportait alors Wanda lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, sachant surement que son frère ne s'en sortirait certainement pas comme ça.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La journée fut longue pour Pietro. Clint Barton et Sam Wilson étaient absents tous les deux, et Pietro fuyait Natasha comme la peste.

Tony lui avait enfin donné un téléphone portable signé Stark avec déjà le numéro de sa sœur dessus, ainsi que le sien et celui de Steve, pas aucun des autres Avengers, le milliardaire prétextant que c'était à eux de lui donner s'ils le souhaitaient. Parfait, avoir le numéro de Clint Barton allait être une autre paire de manches.

Mais ne devait-il pas oublier l'archer ? Ne l'avait-il pas dit à sa sœur ?

Cependant, l'absence de Clint aujourd'hui rendit le coureur morne. Il passa sa journée à jouer à des jeux sur son nouveau portable, écouter vaguement Steve parler des futures missions en équipes et courir seul dans la forêt derrière le Q.G. Mais dès que son esprit n'était pas concentré sur quelque chose, il repensait à Clint Barton.

Et là, Clint Barton devenait un sérieux problème. Il avait bien raison, l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui n'était pas seulement sexuelle, car l'aura de l'archer lui manquait _vraiment_. C'était un étrange sentiment de vide qui tiraillait ses entrailles.

Point positif de la journée, Sam Wilson n'était pas là pour le faire suer et Natasha semblait trop concentrée dans ses entrainements pour venir lui parler. L'idée même qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux dans une pièce l'effraya intérieurement.

Ainsi, Pietro finit sa journée perdu dans ses pensées allongé sur le canapé du salon, lançant en l'air une petite balle en mousse provenant d'il ne savait où, la rattrapant pour la lancer à nouveau en l'air de façon automatique, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Soudain, la balle bleue n'atterrit pas dans sa paume et disparue de sa faible vision, brisant derechef son état de transe.

« On se la coule douce pendant que les autres travaillent ? »

Pietro s'étrangla presque face à cette voix et se redressa d'un seul coup, jetant un regard abasourdi vers Clint Barton face au canapé, balle en mousse dans sa main, petit sourire en coin.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer, j'ai cru comprendre que tu partais en mission demain, » reprit Clint en lançant la balle en mousse contre le front de Pietro.

Le sokovien resta interdit, la balle tombant du canapé pour rouler sur le parquet, tandis que Clint se laissa tomber contre l'un des fauteuils avec un soupir de lassitude. De plus, comment Clint savait ça, lui ?

« J'ai des crampes d'être resté allongé dans ma cachette pendant des heures à observer un pauvre dealer. Un incapable qui s'est même coincé les doigts dans la portière de sa propre voiture… »

Clint disait cela avec une extrême lassitude, visiblement éreinté par sa dure journée, et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon et que Clint avait choisi de venir ici pour lui raconter sa mission.

« Et toi, gamin. T'as foutu quoi de ta journée ? »

« Rien. J'ai couru, » dit-il simplement en sortant de sa rêverie.

Clint l'observa longuement et finit par hocher la tête, puis laissa retomber son crâne contre le dossier du siège pour fermer ses yeux quelques instants et profiter du calme de la pièce. Et là, Pietro fut de nouveau persuadé d'une chose. Il ne pourrait pas oublier cet archer si facilement, même si l'envie lui venait.

Pietro entrouvrit les lèvres prêt à entamer une vraie discussion avec lui, surement la première qui n'était pas accompagnée de moquerie, voulant en savoir plus sur cette mission comportant de dealer étrange, mais une voix le coupa :

« Clint, Steve s'excuse mais il a besoin de ton rapport. »

Clint grogna quelque chose et le sang de Pietro se glaça. Natasha était là, juste derrière lui à la porte du salon. Non, Pietro n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur, il n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était Clint qui était venu vers lui.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une douche bien chaude, » marmonna Clint en se levant.

Pietro n'osa pas se retourner et déglutit difficilement en pensant à l'archer seul sous sa douche, la vapeur tout autour de son corps nu et trempé, les gouttes d'eau coulant le long de ses muscles larges.

« Tu la prendras après, Steve a besoin de tes _précieuses_ informations, » se moqua gentiment la rousse.

Soupirant à nouveau, visiblement renfrogné à l'idée de devoir faire son rapport, Clint finit par quitter la pièce en ronchonnant, et Pietro vit avec horreur que les pas agiles de Natasha s'approchaient de lui, et il repensa vivement aux paroles de sa jeune sœur qui elle aussi avait remarqué son regard lourd envers lui. Natasha prit alors place dans un des fauteuils du salon, son regard planté en direction de Pietro qui fit mine de regarder la balle en mousse au sol.

Puis, la jeune femme prit la parole :

« Il a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »

* * *

 _La suite au prochain épisode héhé_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise à ce point :)_

 _Gros bisous !_


	4. Romanoff et Wilson, deux de mes ennemis

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Romanoff et Wilson, deux de mes ennemis**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Il a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. »_

Ça y est. Natasha allait le mettre en garde. Peut-être même le menacer. Et ensuite aller tout raconter à Clint. Le cœur du sokovien se mit à battre plus fort contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il leva un regard craintif vers la jeune femme, il trouva presque épatant qu'il puisse être à ce point effrayé par elle après tout ce qu'il avait subi en Sokovie et chez Strucker.

« Ne prends pas cet air farouche, » répliqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Pietro devait surement avoir l'air d'un animal apeuré face à cette femme, mais la certaine douceur qui s'était émanée d'elle le réconforta quelque peu, et il finit par hausser un sourcil intrigué.

« C'est à propos de la presse, médias et tout que ça entraine, » annonça-t-elle sérieusement.

Allait-elle faire un lien avec l'attirance qu'avait Pietro pour Clint ? Le sokovien retient son souffle et hocha lentement la tête.

« Nous sommes des Avengers, » continua-t-elle. « Tout comme les peoples à ce jour, nous sommes contraints à subir les rumeurs, ragots et critiques du monde. Ce genre de choses ne m'atteint plus dorénavant, mais toi et Wanda êtes jeunes. »

Pietro hocha à nouveau la tête, ne voyant pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

« Quoi que la presse dise sur toi, car il y aura des choses, crois-moi, surtout, il faut que ça te passe au-dessus de la tête. Ne les laisse pas te faire crouler. »

Elle lui donnait un conseil. Un vrai conseil qui réchauffa le cœur de Pietro. Certes, Steve et Tony lui avaient déjà touché deux mots à propos des paparazzis à la recherche de news, et qu'ils valaient mieux les éviter même si pour le moment, son visage n'était pas vraiment connu. Mais Natasha paraissait être très sérieuse, comme si elle était consciente du poids qu'importait le regard des autres.

« Je te dis ça aussi car dans la semaine, nous sommes invités sur le plateau d'une chaîne de télévision, » annonça-t-elle en croisant les jambes sans lâcher le plus jeune des yeux. « Pour discuter de la bataille de la Sokovie, et que les fans puissent avoir quelque chose à croquer. Ça permet aussi au monde de pouvoir nous faire confiance. »

Pietro déglutit face à cette annonce. Non, il n'était pas timide, loin de là, mais ne serait jamais à l'aise sur un plateau télé comme ceci pour parler de leurs exploits.

« Je te conseille de ne pas en dire trop, et de réfléchir avant de parler, même si pour toi ça semble vraiment difficile, » reprit Natasha avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je sais bien me comporter en public, » répliqua durement Pietro.

« Et surtout, fait attention à ce que pourrais penser les autres. Les rumeurs se répandent très vite. »

De ce fait, Natasha se leva, et Pietro fronça les sourcils, intrigué par sa dernière phrase qui sonnait étrangement comme un avertissement. Mais avant que Natasha ne quitte la conversation, elle s'arrêta net et plissa les yeux à l'adresse de Pietro.

« Pour l _'autre_ sujet de discussion que je n'ai pas émis aujourd'hui… On en parlera plus tard. »

Puis, semblant satisfaite par sa prestation, elle quitta le salon sous les yeux terrifiés du Maximoff qui avait cette fois-ci très bien compris de quoi elle parlait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne JAMAIS rester seul avec Romanoff dans une pièce_

 _Tourner huit fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de dire quelque chose_

 _Plus de petit déjeuner torse-nu._

Réfléchissant à un quatrième conseil qu'il pouvait se donner à lui-même, Pietro finit par presque s'assoupir sur son siège et finit par abandonner, se levant pour retrouver son lit tout chaud. Le repas du soir avait été plus animé puisque Thor et Tony y avaient participé, si bien que Pietro avait été bien trop absorbé par les conversations joyeuses pour vraiment observer Hawkeye. Ce n'était pas si mal même si parfois il lançait quelques piques et des regards en coin à son archer préféré.

Wanda lui avait annoncé un peu avant le repas que Natasha lui avait donné quelques conseils face aux médias, mais bien sûr, avec beaucoup plus de gentillesse que pour Pietro et était tout de même dans une impasse avec elle.

Il aimerait tellement que sa sœur rentre dans la tête de Clint Barton pour qu'elle puisse y voir plus clair, mais Wanda avait promis aux Avengers de respecter leur intimité. Ainsi, Pietro se laissa sombrer dans de doux rêves, éloigné des vifs cauchemars qu'il avait souvent eu chez Strucker, et pensa au visage du tireur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il était en retard. Il avait reculé son réveil de deux heures au lieu de vingt minutes, et il était vraiment _très_ en retard. Surtout pour sa première mission.

Déjà tout habillé en jurant des choses en sokovien à propos de son pouvoir bien utile qui n'était jamais là quand il le fallait, Pietro se jeta dans la cuisine pour engloutir rapidement deux morceaux de pain avec des carreaux de chocolat.

« Tu es bien couvert ce matin, » se moqua Clint Barton qui regardait avec intérêt son téléphone, sourire en coin.

Pietro n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, et eut un temps d'arrêt en le regardant, mettant du temps à comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il faisait surement référence à la fois où Clint avait retrouvé Pietro à moitié nu dans le salon.

« Allez dépêche-toi, » pressa sa sœur en lui tendant un verre de jus d'orange. « Je crois qu'ils t'attendent tous. »

Pietro retomba sur terre, quittant des yeux l'archer moqueur et ingurgita cul sec le verre que lui tendait sa sœur pour courir à l'extérieur de la cuisine avec précipitation accompagné d'un « A plus ! » pressé.

Décidément, la journée commençait bien, c'était à cause de ces lits tout mous qui l'attiraient avec des bras invisibles pour un autre somme bien plus profond.

« Pardon du retard, » marmonna Pietro essoufflé en pénétrant dans le hangar où Steve, Sam et deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient déjà postés, devant un jet.

« Quand tu auras à nouveau tes pouvoirs, tu n'auras plus d'excuse ! » s'exclama Sam à son encontre.

Super, Sam était aussi de la partie. De plus, ce qui rend le sokovien nerveux, ce fut que tout le monde semblait persuadé qu'il allait recouvrir ses pouvoirs un jour, alors qu'il se pouvait qu'ils ne reviennent jamais au grand malheur de Pietro. Qu'adviendra-t-il s'il reste bloqué en tant qu'humain normal au sein des Avengers, incapable de se servir d'armes à feu ?

« Je suis Tom, » fit l'un des agents du S.H.I. . lorsque Pietro s'approcha du jet. « Chambre 41. »

Pietro s'immobilisa pour le détailler pendant quelques secondes, interloqué. C'était un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, à la barbe naissante et aux yeux d'un vert très clair, presque aussi perçant que ceux de Clint Barton. Pourquoi lui adressait-il la parole d'ailleurs ?

« Heureux de rencontrer celui qui a sacrifié sa propre vie pour l'un des Avengers, » sourit le dit Tom en tendant sa main vers Pietro.

Pietro fronça les sourcils, une idée germant dans sa tête.

« Allez, fait pas ton timide, » se moqua Sam en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, tandis que Steve les appelait. « C'est juste une poignée de main ! »

« Va-t-en, Sam, » marmonna Pietro entre ses dents en serrant la main de cet homme.

Oh oui, Tom allait surement lui être utile plus tard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car Steve les hélait à nouveau et le devoir les appelait. Il était déjà en retard, alors valait mieux ne pas en remettre une couche !

Cependant, la mission fut pour Pietro quelque chose d'horriblement lassant. Steve, Sam et l'autre agent du S.H.I.E.L.D avaient le beau rôle eux. Ils devaient infiltrer le bâtiment désaffecté pour débusquer une organisation mafieuse recherchée depuis longtemps par la police. Tom s'occupait de protéger la porte du bâtiment qui menait à la rue tel un civil, et Pietro était à l'arrière de la camionnette à vérifier les caméras de surveillance hackées par Sam et l'autre gars afin de voir l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ainsi, Pietro devait les guider, les Avengers essayant de les prendre la main dans le sac, chacun à un bout du bâtiment. Voilà ce que c'était de ne pas avoir de pouvoir. Pas de mission sur le terrain, seulement en « bureau ». Seulement accompagné d'une tasse de chocolat chaud – on lui avait proposé et il n'aimait pas le café- et de friandises douteuses venant du fin fond de la camionnette.

Poussant un long soupir d'agacement, replaçant son casque contre ses oreilles qui commençaient à souffrir, Pietro retira sa tête en arrière, étirant les muscles de ses bras. Wanda allait déjà sur le front, elle, et Pietro serait incapable de la protéger dans cet état-là. Ça le frustrait énormément et ça l'effrayait par la même occasion. Il ne serait même pas capable de sauver à nouveau Clint. Ni personne.

« _Hey, le bébé,_ » fit la voix de Sam, un voyant rouge s'illuminant sur l'un des ordinateur juste au-dessus du numéro 3.

« Quoi, l'emmerdeur… ? » marmonna Pietro avec agacement.

Il avait hâte de rentrer et pouvoir se plaindre à sa sœur de cet être irritant et de cette mission à la con. Car oui, depuis le début des hostilités, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, Sam ne cessait de discuter de choses et d'autres, lançant à chaque fois des piques au sokovien.

« _Pourquoi tu es si distant avec Tom ? Je croyais que tu étais gay ? Tu n'es pas intéressé ?_ »

Pietro qui avait entamé son chocolat chaud avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, le rire de Sam se faisant entendre au bout du fil numéro 3. Cet imbécile allait le tuer de la pire des manières.

« Quoi ?! Qui t'a dit ça ? » marmonna Pietro avec raideur, toussotant encore contre l'un des mouchoirs qu'il s'était empressé de récupérer.

« _Peut-être tes regards, la façon que tu as de te tenir ou ta vision des choses ? Je sais pas trop. Tu me poses une colle._ »

Déjà, de un, il n'évitait pas ce Tom, il pensait juste à autres choses et préférait cet homme dix fois plus que cet idiot de Wilson. Et de deux, comment Sam pouvait connaître son orientation sexuelle alors que ça ne faisait que cinq petits jours qu'ils se côtoyaient ?

« Au lieu de dire des conneries, reste concentré… » railla Pietro en fronçant les sourcils, observant Sam à travers l'une des caméras, celui-ci planqué derrière un mur en ruine, apparemment tout sourire.

« _Inutile de nier, petit. Tout le monde passe part là tu sais, les rumeurs, les on dit et les petits secrets. Ce genre de chose, tout le monde finira par le savoir !_ »

« J'ai vingt-quatre ans alors ta gueule, » répliqua Pietro au surnom de _petit_.

« _A vingt-quatre ans tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de montrer qui tu es vraiment. Moi je m'en fiche que tu sois gay, hein ! Ça fait moins de concurrence._ »

Pietro était à deux doigts de lui raccrocher au nez, mais ceci équivaudrait à arracher le câble soudé numéro 3 et Steve irait se poser des questions. Non, Pietro ne voulait pas cacher cette préférence, mais ça n'allait pas être quelque chose qu'il irait crier sous tous les toits non plus.

« _Tu veux que je te raconte un truc ?_ » reprit Sam après un moment de lourd silence où Pietro réfléchissait à un moyen de supprimer cet être abject.

« Quoi… ? » grogna Pietro avec hargne.

Allait-il le faire chanter maintenant ? Il lui avait déjà donné cinq dollars pour retrouver Clint dans le Q.G., cet homme était prêt à tout pour ennuyer Pietro de la pire des façons.

« _Oh, un peu de respect bonhomme. J'ai une information cruciale pour toi !_ »

Et Steve complimentait Sam pour son professionnalisme ? Alors que c'est lui le premier à parler ragots en pleine mission ? Pire qu'une femme.

« _C'est à propos de Clint._ »

D'un coup, Pietro fut plus intéressé, plissant les sourcils, méfiant. Où était le piège ?

« _Je sens d'un seul coup que ça t'intéresse, hein ? Dès que ça touche à ton archer préféré !_ »

« Je suis capable de sortir de cette camionnette et encastrer ton visage dans le mur. Je suis sur que cette mafia de mes deux sera heureuse de trouver un tableau spécial Wilson sur leurs murs. »

Pietro était à deux doigts de craquer, son index tapotant nerveusement la table tout en fixant avec fureur Sam à travers l'écran le prouvait clairement. Cependant, le Faucon continua d'une voix fluette sans prendre en compte les dires menaçants du Maximoff.

« _On va faire donnant donnant. Tu m'avoues que tu en pinces pour Clint et je te dis un truc à son propos !_ »

Ce n'était donc pas une impression, Sam avait remarqué que Pietro semblait s'attarder sur l'homme qu'était Clint Barton. Enfouissant son visage dans l'une de ses mains, visiblement éreinté et résigné, Pietro serra les dents, encore heureux que personne ne puisse entendre leur petite conversation. Pietro connaissait maintenant assez Sam pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien de nier ou cette conversation tournerait en rond.

« C'est bon, raconte, » marmonna Pietro en qui aurait été loin d'imaginer qu'en pleine mission, lui et Sam puisse parler de ce genre de chose.

« _Alors tu avoues ?_ »

« A quoi ça t'avancerait, Wilson ?! »

« _Bon et bien je ne dirais rien._ »

Pietro prit une longue inspiration, conscient qu'il venait de s'embourber dans masse de problèmes et surtout, la glue qu'était Sam Wilson et son petit plaisir à ennuyer les gens.

« Oui j'avoue, maintenant aboule ! » s'énerva Pietro, espérant soudain que Sam avait bien quelque chose de croustillant à lui dire à propos de Clint où ça allait péter.

Oui ça allait vraiment péter, car même si Pietro était aussi lent qu'une personne normale, il savait toujours mettre une droite.

« _Content de te l'entendre dire, fais juste attention où tu mets les pieds,_ » renchérit Sam avec vigueur.

« Je te remercie pour tes conseils, Wilson. Maintenant parle. »

« _J'aime te faire languir ! Sans arrière-pensée, vraiment. Bon alors, je peux te dire quelque chose de très important à propos de Barton ! Ça s'est produit quand tu étais mort._ »

Pietro sentait nettement le sourire dans la voix du Faucon, et il commençait à perdre patience et à penser que cet idiot se foutait de lui depuis le début.

« _Lorsque tu es mort, on t'a ramené dans l'un des jets. Il ne t'a pas lâché d'une semelle, et a pris plusieurs fois ton poult, ayant un faible espoir que tu aies survécu finalement_. »

Disait-il vrai ? Car une fois en vie, les visites de Clint avaient été faibles. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses problèmes de famille. Pietro resta plongé dans ses pensées, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« _Ce n'est pas tout. Il était mort de chagrin, ça se voyait au fond, Barton à un grand cœur même s'il ne le montre pas. Et lorsqu'on lui a appris que tu t'étais mis à respirer, il a frappé Stark en plein visage !_ »

« Quoi ? »

Clint Barton, frapper l'un des siens ? Sam avait gagné, son histoire était très intéressante.

« _Steve m'a raconté. Barton a cru que Stark se moquait de lui quand il a annoncé ta survie, tu sais, il a toujours un petit sourire railleur, on ne sait jamais trop quand il plaisante ou non. Et ton béguin a sorti un truc du genre : Ouais, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour moi, plaisante pas sur cette histoire !_ »

Sam avait imité une voix rauque et ronchonne qui aurait dû faire rire Pietro si les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes. En effet, les dires de Sam eurent l'effet d'une bombe chez le sokovien qui resta un instant interdit, fixant un point invisible devant lui, sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Alors Clint avait été grandement attristé par sa mort, jusqu'à le dire haut et fort à Tony ? Cette nouvelle avait égayé le sokovien.

« _On va tenter une approche vers l'aile ouest_ , » fit soudain la voix de Steve Rogers qui fit brutalement sursauter Pietro, le bouton numéro 1 se mettant à briller d'un rouge perçant.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour tirer le clavier devant lui et afficher toutes les caméras de l'aile ouest, Pietro se racla la gorge, le cœur battant. Un peu plus et Pietro aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui aurait, pour lui, été une mort ridicule en tant qu'Avengers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Eviter Wilson_

 _Amener mes propres sachets de bonbons en mission (sous risque d'intoxication alimentaire)_

 _Me rapprocher un peu de ce Tom_

La semaine avait donc été chargée, Clint et Natasha partant trois jours d'affilée pour une mission importante si bien que Pietro avait pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Mais sa sœur, ainsi que Sam qui aimait bien s'incruster dans la conversation des jumeaux, leur avaient assuré que c'était improbable et qu'ils étaient seulement amis.

Les rares fois où Pietro voyait Clint, ils n'étaient pas seuls, et leur conversation n'allait pas très loin, les remarques désobligeantes et piques fusant dans la pièce, si bien que personne ne venait les couper. Malgré tout ce que se prenait Pietro dans la face, et inversement, il aimait beaucoup ces petits échanges avec Hawkeye. Au moins, dans ces moments-là, Clint ne s'occupait que de lui, et rien d'autre.

Quant à ce Tom, Pietro tenta quelques approches un peu raides, car ne nous voilons pas la face, Pietro Maximoff n'était pas très social. Mais Tom paraissait heureux de partager un petit café –chocolat pour Pietro- avec lui, ou bien de discuter dans les couloirs avec lui, étant voisins de chambre. Selon Sam – qui s'était encore incrusté dans une conversation- Tom aurait des vues sur Pietro, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Pietro malgré le corps d'Apollon qu'avait cet homme, le sokovien n'ayant que d'yeux pour Clint.

 _Fuir dès que Wilson tente d'introduire une conversation personnelle_

 _Acheter des préservatifs (ou en piquer), sait-on jamais…_

 _Quand Rogers déprime, complimentons-le_

A la fin de la semaine, sa sœur lui apporta un paquet de chocolat en forme de panda pour fêter sa première semaine au Q.G. et Pietro fit mine de rouspéter face à la forme de ces friandises, mais finalement, en fut très heureux.

Pietro assista alors à une réunion ennuyeuse de Stark parlant de leur fameuse invitation sur un plateau de télévision assez connu ainsi que l'importance des rapports à rendre. De plus, une seconde mission tout aussi ennuyeuse amena Pietro à jouer le vigile devant une ridicule porte pendant que sa sœur et Steve gagnaient toute la gloire en débusquant des pilleurs d'œuvre d'art.

Quant à Natasha, eh ben, Pietro faisait bien attention de l'éviter, et la jeune femme paraissait simplement méfiante lorsque lui et Clint était dans la même pièce. C'était plus rassurant même si face à Clint, il avait l'impression que tous ses faits et gestes étaient épiés, détaillés et inscrit sur dans un calepin.

« J'ai une idée, » fit soudain Pietro alors qu'il mangeait des bonbons, affalé sur son lit d'un air songeur.

Wanda qui lisait un livre quelconque, leva la tête de sa lecture, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Demain nous allons devoir nous habiller _chic_ , comme dis Stark, pour l'émission. Et dans ce cas, on va lui en mettre plein la vue. A Clint. »

« Alors, deux choses m'interpellent dans son discours, » fit Wanda avec un petit sourire. « La première est qu'il me semblait que tu laissais tomber pour Clint. Et la seconde, c'est le fait que tu dises _on_. »

Pietro fixa les friandises en forme d'étoile avec un petit sourire sournois et lâcha un ricanement.

« Voyons, Wanda. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que les Maximoff avaient une volonté de fer ? »

« J'aime te l'entendre dire. »

« Et pour le _on_ , j'ai un plan. »

« Au lieu de chercher un plan pour découvrir s'il a des vues sur toi, tu ferrais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu diras à la presse. »

Pietro haussa les épaules d'indifférence et se redressa, pointant sa jeune sœur du bout de l'étoile.

« Pour mon plan, j'aurais besoin de tes yeux. Et de tes goûts. Et aussi de-… »

« De moi en fait ? »

« Voilà. »

Lâchant un sourire espiègle, Wanda hocha la tête et referma son livre pour donner toute son attention à son frère visiblement surexcité par son fameux plan, bien qu'elle soit sceptique.

« Toi et moi, on va s'habiller à la perfection, Wanda, » reprit Pietro en avalant l'étoile pour ensuite ouvrir son placard à vêtement. « Et on verra qui est-ce que de nous deux, Clint regarde le plus. »

Face au plan plus qu'enfantin de son frère, Wanda se mit à rire légèrement et se leva avec agilité, mains derrière le dos tandis que Pietro cherchait des yeux quelque chose dans son placard.

« Parce que tu as des vêtements autres que de sport ? » glissa-t-elle prenant un faux air de surprise.

Grâce à Sam Wilson, oui, mais il ne le dira jamais tout haut. Pietro sortit alors un tissu blanc tout froissé pour le montrer à sa sœur, d'un air triomphant.

« J'ai une chemise ! »

« Toute froissée. Bravo ! »

« Et un jean. »

Pietro jeta ladite chemise chiffonnée au sol, ainsi qu'un jean bien plié qu'il n'avait toujours pas porté, ni essayé d'ailleurs.

« De nous deux, si ses yeux se posent en premier sur toi, c'est qu'il y a de forte probabilité qu'il soit hétéro, » reprit Pietro avec un grand sérieux. « Et si c'est moi, la probabilité qu'il soit-… »

« Et la probabilité que ton plan marche est quasiment nul, Pietro. Tu ne le sauras pas comme ça. »

Pietro se renfrogna instantanément et jura quelque chose en sokovien. Visiblement cette histoire lui montait à la tête, mais Wanda cru bon de lui remonter le moral.

« On va quand même tester… Mais tu vas voir, tu vas tellement être attirant que Clint sera obligé de t'observer. Au moins une seconde ! »

« Pour voir si je ne suis pas un extraterrestre dans le corps d'un autre… ? »

A vrai dire, Pietro avait peur de demander à sa sœur sa véritable pensée sur cette histoire, car il redoutait de perdre définitivement espoir. Alors il resta à fixer son reflet dans le miroir, cherchant un moyen d'être désirable aux yeux de Clint, sans faire une connerie dont seul lui en avait le secret.

« Allez, souris. Si tu souris tu es encore plus beau. Fais en sorte que Clint tombe amoureux de ton beau sourire, » lui murmura sa sœur en observant son frère à travers le miroir.

Et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un faible sourire et de baisser les yeux.

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour le retard énorme mais j'ai eu tellement de boulot c'est ouf_

 _Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je les lis avec bonheur à chaque fois, c'est génial !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous fais de gros bisous_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Ces putains de rumeurs**


	5. Ces putains de rumeurs

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Ces putains de rumeurs**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tout compte fait, il serait impossible pour Pietro de sourire aujourd'hui tant il était nerveux suite à cette foutue émission télé. Wanda avait raison, il aurait dû réfléchir à certaines questions qui auraient pu lui être posées et comment y répondre sans faire une gaffe plus grosse que lui.

« Respire un grand coup. On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud, » rit sa sœur en attachant ses cheveux dans une longue queue de cheval parfaite, laissant une mèche rebelle retombée devant ses yeux maquillés.

Sa sœur était sublime, c'était elle la plus désireuse des deux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Pietro restait derrière elle, à broyer du noir, repensant à son pouvoir, à Clint, à la presse, et au tout mélangé dans une belle salade qui allait être lancée très rapidement au visage de Pietro.

« Approche, » lui intima sa sœur en lui faisant signe d'avancer face au miroir.

Pietro observa son reflet à nouveau et remarqua qu'il avait des cernes après n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi. La chemise qu'il portait avait été repassée avec soin par une machine Stark quelconque et le jean qu'il portait moulait _vraiment_ ses jambes et ses fesses. Déjà un bon point certes, mais s'il voulait éviter les préjugés, la couleur de ses cheveux et son pantalon n'allaient pas l'y aider.

« Tu vas être le jeune Avenger désireux et viril. Arrogant et fier, » sourit-elle sournoisement en déboutonnant quelques boutons de la chemise blanche de Pietro pour dévoiler la partie supérieure de son torse.

Jamais Pietro ne s'était vu habillé comme ceci. Jamais. Il avait même du mal à se reconnaître, et c'était effrayant.

« Tu es parfait, » fit-elle doucement en reculant de quelques pas pour contempler son frère jumeau.

Les cheveux en bataille, le col entrouvert et les manches retroussés, il est vrai que Pietro avait un petit côté sauvage qui plairait surement aux femmes. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment son attention. C'était Clint. Personne d'autre.

« Allons les rejoindre au salon, » annonça Wanda en regardant l'heure sur une montre dorée qu'elle portait à son poignet. « Et observe Clint. »

« Avec plaisir, » lui fit Pietro en la suivant hors de la chambre.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre provenant tout droit du salon, et le cœur du sokovien se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. A vrai dire, un part de son espoir résidait dans cet étrange plan enfantin qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se figea à quelques mètres de sa sœur.

Pratiquement tous les Avengers étaient là, hormis Vision, qui ne souhaitait surement pas participer à ce genre d'événement. Tous étaient parés de leurs tenues les plus chics et élégantes, apportant à tous un certain charme, différent de leur tenue habituelle ou costume pour le combat. Même Thor avait fait l'effort de porter des habits terriens.

Mais Pietro se fichait bien de tout ça. Il resta immobile, contemplant avec déraison l'archer des Avengers qui prenait une collation avec James Rhodey, parlant avec entrain. Où était passé l'homme en débardeur qui dévoilait ses muscles gonflés, ou emmitouflé dans un gilet sans forme ? Où ?

Car là, la seule chose que voyait Pietro, c'était un homme qui portait une chemise dont les manches épousaient ses muscles à la perfection, et dont le pantalon moulait ses fesses avec envie. Il était impeccable, propre, cheveux encore humides, surement dus à une douche, et Pietro aurait rêvé pouvoir plonger son visage dans le creux de son cou afin d'humer l'odeur de l'archer. Bon Dieu, Clint Barton était un Apollon tombé du ciel.

« Tes yeux, Maximoff, » fit soudain une voix grave et froide.

Pietro sursauta et son regard dévia vers Natasha Romanoff qui lui faisait les gros yeux avant de le quitter pour retrouver Tony. Elle aussi était toute pimpante et élégante. Mais qu'importe puisque ses paroles avaient effrayé à nouveau Pietro, le faisant retomber sur terre. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, Natasha n'allait pas le laisser s'approcher de Clint comme ça. Ennemi numéro 1.

Si bien qu'il en oublia de vérifier si Clint l'observait ou non. Il était de nouveau dépité.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Et son stress grimpa d'un cran lorsque la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Wanda, Steve et Sam se gara devant un tapis rouge où une foule hurlante les attendait, lumière des projecteurs braqués sur l'engin, les photographes mitraillant déjà. Pietro fut heureux de voir les que vitres étaient teintées et il put prendre une longue inspiration en jetant un regard paniqué vers Wanda.

« Quelques signatures, et vous avancez en souriant, » leur fit Steve qui semblait connaître la chanson. « Ne vous en faites pas, ils sont là parce qu'ils nous aiment. »

Le sourire de Steve réconforta finalement Pietro qui fut le premier à ouvrir la portière et apposer son pied sur le tapis rouge. La foule hurlante raviva pourtant Pietro Maximoff qui sentit son être revivre après cette acclamation. Il entendait même parfois des gens appeler son nom ! Bien sûr, ça ne fut pas aussi glorifiant que pour Steve qui sortit en dernier de la voiture, mais Pietro et Wanda étaient les petits nouveaux.

Ainsi, avec un large sourire aux lèvres, Pietro tenta de vaincre son trac et s'avança, suivant ce que faisait Sam au loin, c'est-à-dire, prendre les crayons que leur tendaient les fans, et signer sur leur papier ou bien sourire pour un petit selfie. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Des gens l'acclamaient pour ses bonnes actions durant l'ère d'Ultron et ne le huaient pas pour avoir volé quelque chose en Sokovie.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Pietro se trouva à signer un autographe juste aux côtés de Clint qui avait un calepin entre les mains, apposant lui aussi sa signature.

« Ça te va plutôt bien, cette tenue, » fit soudain Clint assez haut pour couvrir le son de la foule en se rapprochant légèrement de Pietro.

Dire que Pietro était heureux aurait été un euphémisme. Non, Pietro frissonna d'abord, manquant de rater sa signature improvisée, et il jeta ensuite un regard intrigué vers Clint qui rendait le calepin à une fan tout en souriant davantage. Et là, le cœur de Pietro explosa de joie. Oui il était heureux, tout simplement.

Il lui tardait de dire cela à Wanda.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Bien sûr, le trac lui revint rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut toutes les caméras rivées sur un grand plateau télévision qui ressemblait à un vaste salon. La présentatrice chaleureuse les accueillit tous avec un grand sourire tout en annonçant leur nom tout haut à la caméra principale.

« Pietro Maximoff, le héros au grand cœur ! » s'exclama alors la jeune femme blonde en serrant la main de Pietro puisque c'était son tour.

Pietro tenta un sourire à la caméra, sa main tremblant soudain. Oh oui, il aurait dû écouter Wanda. Ainsi, il prit place sur un canapé, entre Wanda et Natasha. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui, histoire de rajouter une couche à sa nervosité. Mais il tenta de l'ignorer, et l'émission commença vraiment.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers furent ceux qui parlaient le plus au début, bavardant de leurs doutes durant la bataille, la peur, mais aussi l'espoir et le travail d'équipe. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'Ultron était le bébé de Tony à la base, resta sous la trappe et ne s'y extirpa pas, bravo le S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha, Clint et Rhodey parlaient brièvement, et Sam n'ouvrait la bouche que pour faire des blagues qui semblaient faire rire le public, Pietro se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors Pietro, » fit soudain la jeune femme en observant le coureur. « Nous parlons à tort et à travers de ton magnifique sacrifice et ta résurrection inespérée. Mais nous n'avons pas la version officielle, celle venant de toi. »

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Clint qui se trouvait sur le canapé opposé à lui avec Steve et Sam, l'archer hochant discrètement la tête pour le pousser à parler. Après tout, c'était lui l'auteur de cet acte héroïque, qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

« On était certes une équipe un peu étrange, mais personne ne se devait de mourir, » fit finalement Pietro en reportant son regard vers la jeune présentatrice toute ouïe.

« Mais vous non plus vous ne méritiez pas de mourir, » fit-elle donc avec une certaine compassion.

Pietro haussa les épaules, mais il voyait clairement que la jeune femme voulait en savoir plus.

« Lorsque vous avez vu cet enfant et votre coéquipier proche de la mort, qu'avez-vous pensé ? Avant de courir, poussé par votre pouvoir ? » reprit-elle en résumant les faits pour les spectateurs.

Finalement, cette interrogation était une très bonne question. Ce qu'avait pensé Pietro ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas trop, c'était comme si un vif instinct de protection s'était emparé de lui pour se jeter peine perdu sous les balles d'Ultron. Mais tout le monde attendait une réponse, et Pietro s'humecta les lèvres avec anxiété et leva à nouveau son regard vers Clint qui l'écoutait aussi avec attention.

« J'en sais trop rien. Mes jambes ont bougé toutes seules, » répondit-il sans lâcher Clint des yeux.

Son cœur battait à la chamade contre sa poitrine et il finit par vite détourner les yeux se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau le regard fixe vers Clint.

« Vous êtes bien le héros au grand cœur, » sourit la présentatrice de manière maternelle.

Sam fit une blague que Pietro n'entendit même pas, soudain en proie à certains regrets. N'avait-il pas dit quelque chose de travers ? Pourtant c'était la vérité.

« Mais il me semble que vous aviez perdu vos pouvoirs suite à votre retour à la vie, » reprit la jeune femme après avoir ri à la blague de Sam.

Cette fois-ci, le mot _pouvoir_ réveilla instantanément Pietro qui redoutait réellement cette question. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bégayer quelque chose, la voix de Clint se fit entendre sur le plateau.

« Le gosse va rapidement retrouver son don, c'est juste une question de temps, » lâcha-t-il avec un naturel désarmant, semblant ne pas être nerveux face aux dizaines de caméras et public derrière.

« En effet, » renchérit Tony avec son flegme habituel. « Je suis formel, son pouvoir est toujours en lui. Quicksilver reprendra bientôt du service. »

Déjà affecté par la prise de parole de Clint qui le protégeait en un sens, Pietro fut vraiment surpris que même Stark lui vienne en aide de la sorte. Peut-être souhaitait-il se racheter face aux jumeaux même si ce n'était pas _vraiment_ sa faute.

Mais où étaient passés l'arrogance et le franc-parler de Pietro Maximoff à l'heure actuelle ? Cette vie allait vraiment le changer. Mais de bien différentes manières.

 _Vraiment faire très attention quand Romanoff est dans les parages !_

 _Mettre un scotch sur la bouche de Wilson la prochaine fois qu'il fait une blague de merde_

 _Porter plus souvent ce jean et cette chemise_

 _Oh, et arrêter d'avoir le regard FIXE comme ça à chaque fois_

Ce fut sur ces quatre phrases rajoutées dans « _Conseils pour survivre_ » écrit par Pietro Maximoff lui-même, qu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit encore tout habillé, repensant à cette journée bien stressante, mais aussi à ce que Clint avait dit à son égard. C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il s'endormit, encore une fois, loin de ses cauchemars.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Comme chaque matin, Pietro était l'un des derniers à se lever –lorsqu'il n'avait pas de mission évidemment- et puis la veille avait été bien chargée en émotion. Ainsi, d'un pas toujours aussi nonchalant, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging qui lui servait de pyjama, Pietro se dirigea vers le salon pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut étrange car il n'y eut pas d'éclat de voix provenant du salon, ce qui était inhabituel.

Plissant les yeux de suspicion, Pietro s'approcha de la porte à pas de loup, semblant entendre des murmures. En effet, il se figea à quelques centimètres de la porte pour ne pas être vu, entendant maintenant clairement trois personnes parler à voix basse. C'était mal d'écouter aux portes, il le savait, mais il n'était plus à ça près et puis, Clint faisait partie du lot. Ce fut la première voix qu'il reconnut.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il a dit hier, » fit la voix de Clint.

Hier ? Il parlait de Pietro ? Durant l'émission ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Non, il devenait paranoïaque.

« Et toi aussi, Clint, regarde la photo. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Steve qui prit la parole, semblant montrer quelque chose. Et Clint grogna une phrase un peu plus bas que Pietro ne put distinguer clairement.

« Evitez de lui montrer le second article, il ne mérite pas ça… »

Pietro reconnut immédiatement l'intonation de voix de Natasha Romanoff, mais il resta interdit, tendant l'oreille pour mieux entendre, évitant soigneusement de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait trahir sa présence.

« Pietro ne lit jamais le journal, c'est bon, » reprit Clint après un soupir.

Alors les trois Avengers parlaient bien de lui depuis le début. Pietro sentit une inquiétude le gagner, ainsi qu'une culpabilité. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait ? Le journal parlait de lui ? Et pourquoi Natasha semblait si prévenante envers lui ?

« Par acquit de conscience, ne le laisse pas trainer, » lui ordonna Natasha.

« Oui je vais le mettre avec les autres journaux, » répondit Steve suivi d'un bruit de feuilles que l'on pliait avec précaution.

« Il finira par le savoir, » marmonna Clint qui semblait faire quelques pas dans la pièce, provoquant à Pietro de reculer un peu pour éviter de se faire attraper la main dans le sac malgré la porte entrouverte.

« Oui mais laissons-le avec ça. Il doit déjà se remettre de l'euphorie d'hier soir, » insista Steve dont la voix semblait s'éloigner.

C'était indispensable, Pietro devait voir le journal, mais il ne savait pas du tout où Steve les rangeait, il ne savait même pas qu'il les gardait ! Et puis s'il demandait de lire le journal, ils se douteraient tous de quelque chose.

Avec un soupir, Pietro retourna à sa chambre pour s'habiller précipitamment, se faire une rapide toilette et coiffer hâtivement ses cheveux en désordre. Il avait une idée, ça lui permettrait de sortir un peu en dehors d'une mission ennuyante. Puis, il se posta devant la chambre de sa sœur, espérant qu'elle y soit, n'ayant pas envie de fouiller le Q.G.

Fort heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wanda qui semblait être réveillée depuis des lustres, en forme, un livre à la main. Décidément, sa sœur était un vrai rat de bibliothèque finalement.

« J'ai pas mangé ce matin, il est onze heures et demie, ça te dit de sortir pour qu'on aille déjeuner ? » lui demanda Pietro.

La jeune femme sourit alors grandement, visiblement heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son frère en dehors du Q.G.

« Avec plaisir. Je prends mon sac et j'arrive. »

De ce fait, elle et Pietro quittèrent le Q.G. ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien, et Pietro remarqua que l'aura bienveillante de sa sœur était toujours comme un baume pour lui. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas sur le chemin ensablé qui menait à la porte principale, que Sam Wilson leur faisait signe du parking, tout sourire, pour ensuite s'approcher d'eux.

Et là, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant le croire. Wilson adorait s'immiscer dans les histoires des autres, il l'avait remarqué. Pas que la sienne en plus, mais aussi celle de Steve, Rhodey, et Wanda.

« Je crois qu'il t'adore, » fit Wanda à voix basse en répondant au signe de Sam avant qu'il n'arrive face à eux.

« Il adore me faire chier, oui. »

Et aussi surtout parce que Wanda était là. Oui Pietro était loin d'être stupide il commençait à comprendre que cet idiot avait des vues sur sa propre sœur, et ça, ça n'allait pas aller.

« Dites-moi que vous sortez manger un bout, » fit Sam en arrivant devant eux, une main sur son estomac. « Je rentre d'une conférence ennuyante qui m'a fait sauter le petit déjeuner ! »

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Pietro l'aurait envoyé balader, mais Wanda se mit à rire doucement et hocha la tête à l'adresse de Sam qui remercia sa jeune sœur. C'était un complot, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe pris place sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant de New York, profitant du soleil qui tapait fort au-dessus de leur tête, annonçant les beaux jours. Sam racontait des anecdotes diverses et Wanda semblait l'écouter avec attention. Après la commande prise, Pietro se leva de sa chaise après avoir cherché des yeux un kiosque.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda sa sœur qui quitta la conversation qu'elle avait avec Sam pour lever la tête vers lui.

« M'acheter le journal, » répondit évasivement Pietro en quittant le petit groupe.

Il crut entendre Sam se moquer, et certainement que Wanda devait être aussi intrigué par son comportement, car ça aussi c'était un fait connu. Pietro n'aimait pas lire. Que ça soit un livre, des BDs et même le journal. Surtout le journal.

« Tu crois que tu vas comprendre ce que tu lis ? » lâcha Sam une fois que Pietro revint avec le journal _The New York Times_.

Pietro ne répondit pas, déposant le journal sur la table où leur collation avait déjà été servis.

« Tu crois qu'il parle de nous ? » lui demanda Wanda en jetant un coup d'œil vers le journal.

Avec prudence et légère peur, Pietro ouvrit le journal, cherchant des yeux le moindre articule qui pouvait le concerner. Il en vit un relatif à Steve Rogers, mais il n'y fait pas attention, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit titre dans un article encadré sans photo. « _Quicksilver pas si rapide que ça »_. Est-ce que c'était ça dont parlait Natasha ? Pietro plissa les yeux et approcha le journal pour lire un peu mieux les petites lignes. Wanda lut avec lui l'article qui parlait de la rumeur comme quoi les pouvoirs du Maximoff avaient disparu, et ils annonçaient qu'elle était vraie, et que maintenant, Pietro était comme « _un adolescent qui pourrait faire des études et quitter les Avengers qui n'est peut-être pas sa place_. »

« Ils disent n'importe quoi, » glissa Wanda en récupérant vivement le journal de son frère. « Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Natasha, les médias aiment faire parler d'eux. »

Pietro hocha difficilement la tête, n'aimant pas du tout cet article. Il est vrai qu'il était jeune et que son rôle n'était pas de jouer les super-héros, mais plutôt d'étudier et ne pas jouer dans la mauvaise cour. Cependant, Pietro aimait la gloire finalement, et protéger les gens qu'il aimait était pour lui une évidence. De plus, il ne voulait en rien quitter sa sœur et Clint pour faire autre chose.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Wanda qui fit sursauter Pietro et même Sam. « Il y a un article sur toi et Clint ! »

« Fais voir ! » pressa Sam avant même que Pietro ne puisse réagir.

La jeune femme déposa vivement le journal ouvert à l'une des dernières pages dévoilant la « _vie people_ » où un titre était écrit en gars « _Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff au sein d'une relation secrète ?_ » qui eut pour conséquence d'arrondir les yeux de Pietro de surprise. Wanda lisait déjà l'article en diagonale et Sam applaudissait vivement tandis que le sokovien fixait la photo qui accompagnait l'article avec surprise.

C'était lui et Clint lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine séance d'autographe avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment. La photo avait été prise au parfait moment, lorsque Clint avait approché légèrement ses lèvres de l'oreille de Pietro lui annoncer que sa tenue lui allait plutôt bien, et Pietro quant à lui, souriait doucement, n'ayant surement pas encore entendu les paroles de l'archer. Et cette photo pouvait paraître très subjective si l'on ne connaissait pas le contexte, les deux hommes paraissant bien proche.

C'était donc de cette photo dont parlait Steve en annonçant que ça, c'était de la faute de Clint. Les joues de Pietro s'empourprèrent et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, ne lâchant pas la photo des yeux.

« La presse parle du regard _profond_ que tu as lancé à Clint en avouant que tu n'avais pas réfléchi pour aller sauver Clint au péril de ta vie, » annonça Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'était pas un regard profond, » grogna Pietro qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa main.

Ça n'allait en rien l'aider. C'était même une gaffe monumentale.

« Ne lisez pas ça, » répliqua Sam en tirant le journal de la table pour le plier en quatre. « J'ai pas envie de vous dégouter les jumeaux, mais vous allez avoir droit à un tas de rumeurs comme ça, et des trucs bien pires. »

« Il va définitivement m'éviter, maintenant… » se lamenta Pietro, sa voix étouffée par ses mains.

« Oh non, je ne pense pas, » rétorqua Sam en haussant les épaules. « Y'a déjà eu des rumeurs sur lui et Natasha, ainsi que sur moi et Stark… Tu imagines ?! Ils disent des conneries, les médias, et sautent sur tout ce qui bouge… Quoique vu ton cas, ce n'était pas vraiment des conneries, puisque tu as vraiment le béguin pour lui. »

Pietro retira son visage de ses mains et intima à Sam du regard de parler moins fort.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il est habitué à toutes ces rumeurs, il n'ira pas t'éviter pour si peu, » conclut Sam qui sourit aussitôt en voyant la serveuse arrivée.

La jeune femme leur apporta donc leur repas copieux, frites et steak pour les deux hommes, et une bonne salade diététique pour Wanda. Tandis que Sam remerciait chaleureusement la jeune serveuse, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de l'observer en silence, légèrement surpris par les dires du Faucon. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Sam venait de lui enlever un lourd poids, car il était persuadé que Clint l'éviterait pour ne pas engendrer d'autres rumeurs.

« Vous êtes mignons sur la photo, tu devrais la garder, » sourit sa sœur en mordant sa paille pour boire un peu de sa boisson piquante.

« Je te ferais un petit cadre si tu le souhaites, » renchérit Sam avec un sourire narquois, tout en tapotant gentiment le journal plié à côté de lui.

Pietro lui lança un sourire ironique. Décidément, lui qui pensait que Sam allait enfin le laisser tranquille sur cette affaire, il continuait.

« Je peux rentrer dans votre équipe ? » finit par demander Sam en dégustant ses frites l'air de rien.

« Notre équipe ? » marmonna Pietro avec lassitude.

« Oui, celle qui consiste à séduire l'archer. »

S'il n'était pas dans un lieu public, Pietro aurait frappé son propre crâne contre la table, histoire que la douleur puisse lui faire ignorer les dires de cet idiot.

« Steve est un cas désespéré j'ai tout fait avec Nat' pour le caser et il reste un évasif complet, » grogna Sam en soupirant, tentant de se justifier. « Alors je me retranche sur mon dernier joujou. »

« Ton joujou il va te frapper tellement fort que tu ne sentiras même plus la douleur, » le menaça Pietro en pointant Sam du bout de sa fourchette comportant une unique frite.

« Si tu veux me menacer, tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir une frite au bout de ta fourchette, » ricana Sam en haussant les épaules. « Mais plus sérieusement, d'ici quelques jours, tu me remercieras ! »

Pietro jeta un regard lourd à sa sœur, l'accusant de l'avoir invité ici, mais la jeune femme détourna les yeux, se retenant de rire, faisant mine de couper un morceau de son pain, l'air de rien.

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement aller lui dire ? En tant qu'adulte responsable ? » reprit le Faucon après un regard prononcé vers l'une serveuse qui se penchait pour récupérer les verres vides de la table d'à côté.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. Clint est encore marié, » répliqua Wanda qui paraissait songeuse, conscient des doutes de son frère.

« Et ça risque de tout gâcher. Il pourrait me fuir pour l'éternité… » renchérit Pietro en foudroyant Sam tu regard. « Et tu peux arrêter de mater toutes les serveuses, là ? »

Sam haussa les épaules après un léger clin d'œil à l'adresse de leur propre serveuse avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le restaurant, ce qui irrita Pietro au plus haut point. Si jamais Sam touchait à sa sœur, il était un homme mort.

« Vous êtes toujours compliqué, les gosses, » s'émerveilla ironiquement Sam. « Pourquoi t'as pas le béguin pour un homme de ton âge et célibataire ? Comme Tom ? »

Tom. En effet, cet homme avec qui il avait tenté de sympathiser semblait bien avoir des vues sur lui. C'était tellement plus simple de ce côté-là, Pietro avait simplement besoin de le plaquer contre un mur, l'embrasser avec force et ils finiraient tous les deux sous les couettes. Mais avec Clint, c'était cent fois plus difficile et délicat, et Pietro rêvait de voir le corps de l'archer se plaquer contre le sien une fois que celui-ci l'aurait poussé contre un mur du couloir pour sauter sur ses lèvres.

« Eh oh, tu penses à Tom ou à Clint ? » lui demanda Sam en claquant ses doigts devant le regard soudain vide du plus jeune.

Grognant quelque chose en sokovien que seul Wanda put comprendre, Pietro replongea son regard dans son assiette, continuant de manger, ignorant la soudaine gêne qui venait d'apparaître dans son pantalon. _Merde_ … Si ce genre de simple pensée l'excitait à ce point, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Clint lui a dit qu'il n'était pas si mal dans sa tenue, hier soir, » annonça alors Wanda qui semblait avoir assez confiance en Sam pour le lui dire, cherchant surement à avoir d'autres informations de la part du Faucon.

« On avait tous un peu bu hier soir… » reprit Sam en paraissant réfléchir. « Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas un truc que l'on dit à un autre mec. Hormis si l'on est gay.

Pietro ne fut même pas surpris de voir le regard lourd de Sam se planter dans le sien, sourcil haussé d'un air taquin.

« Je suis peut-être gay mais jamais je n'irais te dire ce genre de chose, dommage pour toi Wilson, » riposta Pietro qui décida de ne pas s'énerver, car c'était ce que cherchait surement cet imbécile.

« Et il l'a dit comment ? Sur le ton de la conversation ? Sensuellement ? » demanda ensuite Wanda avec intérêt.

Pietro haussa les épaules, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de ce moment à cause de toute l'euphorie autour de lui, les caméras et les flashes des photographes en furie. De plus, il y avait eu trop de bruit autour de lui pour qu'il puisse entendre clairement l'intonation de voix du plus âgé.

« Ne lâche pas, continue de lui causer… Rapproche-toi doucement, » lui conseilla soudain Sam avec un très grand sérieux. « On ouvre l'œil, ta sœur et moi. »

Pietro se douta bien que Sam semblait s'enivrer de la situation, ayant surement perdu espoir avec Steve. Pietro haussa donc les épaules avec un soupir, son pouvoir était peut-être absent mais son impatience était toujours bien présente.

« Aucun de vous n'aurait le numéro de Clint ? » se hasarda Pietro lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette.

Le sourire goguenard qui vint s'inscrire sur le visage de Sam dépita le Maximoff qui regretta ses paroles immédiatement.

« Moi je l'ai, » sourit-il.

« Je l'avais compris à ton sourire abominable… »

Sortant son portable de la poche de sa veste, Sam le fit glisser au milieu de la table, semblant se délecter de la situation.

« Tu m'offres le repas et je te donne son numéro. »

Pietro entendit sa jeune sœur rire de cette idiotie, mais le coureur lui lança un regard froid.

« Plutôt crever. »

« Bon, cinq dollars le numéro. »

« Deux. »

« Quatre, dernière offre. »

Pietro n'y croyait pas, il marchandait avec Wilson. Il était vraiment à bout pour en être arrivé là, et en plus, Wanda riait toujours autant. Avec résignation, Pietro sortit son portefeuille de sa poche et fit glisser quelques pièces proche du téléphone au milieu de la table.

« Très bien, ouvre les oreilles, car je ne le dirais pas deux fois, » sourit Sam en récupérant son portable.

Non sans une petite insulte à l'égard de Sam, Pietro récupéra son portable, prêt à taper le numéro de téléphone de Clint, le Saint Graal de la journée. Il avait hâte que Sam retourne dans son trou pour qu'il puisse tester le numéro, et si jamais c'était un faux, Pietro ne serait plus maître de ses actes.

« Ne sors jamais avec ce type, » marmonna Pietro à Wanda une fois qu'ils furent retournés aux Q.G. et que Sam les avaient quittés.

* * *

Merci de toujours me suivre !

Je m'y suis remise ;)

Prochain chapitre : **Je deviens dépendant de cet homme**


	6. Je deviens dépendant de cet homme

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Je deviens dépendant de cet homme**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _ **Les SMS en italiques, ce sont les SMS que Pietro reçoit**_

Pietro se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un sourire satisfait tout en déverrouillant son téléphone portable, impatient de pouvoir discuter avec l'archer par SMS. De plus, Clint avait été absent de tout l'après-midi, des problèmes de famille selon ce qu'avait entendu Wanda. Ainsi, il ouvrit la conversation vide concernant l'archer des Avengers.

 _Vieil homme :_

[18:21]Devine qui c'est !

Pietro sourit comme un gamin, plongeant sa main dans le sachet de bonbons sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Mais la réponse se fit attendre, et Pietro finit rapidement par se dire qu'il devait être occupé avec sa _famille_. Mais finalement, après une dizaine de friandises ingérées, Pietro vit l'écran de son portable délaissé sur son oreiller s'allumer et il sauta presque sur l'engin pour le déverrouiller.

Un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Clint.

 _Vieil homme :_

 _[18:29]Dites-moi que je rêve…_

 _[18:29]Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, gamin_

[18:29]Quoi ? Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

 _[18:31]Tu es le seul imbécile capable de faire ça, je peux presque voir ton sourire stupide_

[18:31]Merci ça fait toujours plaisir :(

 _[18:47]Comment tu as eu mon numéro… ?_

[18:48]Je ne balance pas mes sources, vieil homme !

 _[18:48]Avoue, t'a payé Wilson_

 _[18:52]Quoi, j'ai tapé dans le mille ?_

[18:52]Parce que c'était une question ?

 _[18:55]Si ça avait été Stark ou Nat', ils m'auront tout de suite dit que tu t'étais approprié mon numéro de téléphone. Et Wanda ne le connait pas. Oh et fait gaffe, Wilson adore faire payer ses services, c'est un fait connu au Q.G._

[18:55]T'es vraiment pas drôle, impossible de rigoler avec toi

 _[18:55]Tu es juste tellement prévisible_

Malgré l'air bougon qu'il laissait retranscrire dans ces SMS, Pietro souriait naïvement, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, car Clint lui accordait du temps, lui répondait. Même s'il semblait répondre avec lenteur, il le faisait quand même. Pietro voulut répliquer, mais un second message ne provenant pas de Clint vint faire vibrer son portable, et le Maximoff leva les yeux au ciel.

« Wilson… » grommela-t-il en ouvrant le message. « Toujours là quand il ne faut pas. »

L'enfoiré :

 _[18:57]alors Piet, tu as parlé à ton amoureux ?_

 _[18:57]pas grave si tu ne me réponds pas_

 _[18:57]mais j'ai des news pour toi_

 _[18:58]provenant de natasha romanoff elle-même lorsqu'elle l'a annoncé à steve_

 _[18:58]ouais steve est toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour les autres et j'en ai profiter pour m'incruster_

 _[18:58]pas bien difficile je suis un être digne de confiance on me met souvent dans la confidence_

[18:58]Ils ont tort.

 _[18:59]si tu ouvres le bouche seulement pour me critiquer, je ne vais rien te dire_

[18:59]Accouche, par pitié cesse de me faire chier, tu casses toujours TOUT

 _[19:02]heureux de l'entendre. steve était triste pour clint mais moi je me suis dit qu'une certaine personne allait en profiter_

[19:02]Je ne profite de rien.

 _[19:05]tu es prêt à me donner combien_

[19:06]Au revoir

 _[19:06]bon ok je te fais crédit_

 _[19:06]parce que j suis un vrai ami_

 _[19:06]alors en fait, nat a eu confirmation par clint qu'ils allaient définitivement se séparer, lui et laura._

Laura ? Pietro plissa les yeux, soudain intéressé. C'était surement sa femme. Alors c'était officiel. Ce n'était pas bien de se réjouir de cette situation, mais Pietro laissa échapper un sourire triomphant, avalant machinalement un bonbon en forme de cœur.

L'enfoiré :

 _[19:07]je n'en sais pas plus sur les raisons ect… mais je suis formel, notre archer sera bientôt un cœur à prendre_

 _[19:07]bon va pas le crier sous tous les toits, même si je suppose que les rumeurs vont rapidement faire le tour au Q.G. maintenant que tout le monde sait que clint a une ferme, une copine et des gosses_

 _[19:08]mais je précise, au cas où, que c'est pas moi qui me charge des rumeurs !_

[19:08]T'es un ange, oui !

 _[19:08]bon remercie moi, je te mets tout ça sur ta note bisou_

[19:02]Va crever Sam Wilson

Et voilà comment se conclut la conversation entre Sam et Pietro, le coureur ne regrettant pas d'avoir donné son numéro par inadvertance au Faucon. Finalement, cette nouvelle n'était pas si mauvaise, car jusque-là, Pietro redoutait que Clint retourne auprès de sa femme. C'était un plaisir malsain, cette nouvelle, il le savait. Et finalement, il se sentit un peu coupable de faire tout ça dans le dos de Clint.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la photo que Wanda lui avait découpée provenant du journal, dévoilant Pietro et Clint proche lors des autographes, Pietro sourit doucement. Peut-être que finalement, il y avait un petit espoir pour eux deux. Mais il faudra être patient.

Cependant, Pietro n'était pas patient. Et le fait que Clint soit absent au dîner du soir l'attrista si bien que Steve le remarqua.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il avec toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait occasionner.

Heureusement, visiblement Sam était réticent à l'idée de charrier Pietro sur Clint devant Natasha, car lui aussi devait savoir que la jeune femme surveillait de près le coureur. De ce fait, aucun commentaire désobligeant ne sortit des lèvres du Faucon.

« Juste fatigué, » répliqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

Mais le regard de Natasha toujours rivé vers lui provoqua un frisson qui parcourra tout son corps. Pourquoi semblait-elle tout savoir ?

Le soir, Pietro fut déçu de ne pas avoir reçu un SMS de la part de Clint, et il commença à comprendre avec horreur qu'il devenait dépendant de Clint. _Vraiment_. C'était un peu comme sa drogue, et pouvoir lui parler un peu aurait été un baume pour son cœur déjà tiraillé dans tous les sens.

Vieil homme :

[22:47]On fait un jeu ?

 _[22:49]VA DORMIR_

[22:50]papi

Au moins, il avait fait réagir Clint, espérant que les lettres en majuscules ne retranscrivaient pas une certaine colère, car si c'était le cas, l'archer semblait irrité. Peut-être par les problèmes de famille ? Ou par Pietro ? Non, Pietro devenait encore parano, il s'inventait des films encore une fois, son comportement se rapprochant de plus en plus à une petite fille en mal d'amour, ce qui n'enchanta pas Pietro.

 _Ne jamais marchander avec Wilson_

 _Allez au resto, SEULEUMENT avec Wanda (et Clint accessoirement)_

 _Tenter de pousser Clint à bout… Histoire de voir ?_

Rangeant les feuilles dans la cachette du tiroir de son bureau tout en baillant, Pietro se dirigea à nouveau vers son lit, tentant de s'endormir, pleine de bonne résolution.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Mais comment faire pour s'approcher de Clint Barton si Steve leur annonce qu'il prenait des jours de congé pour la semaine entière ? Il ne détailla pas plus sa situation, et Sam n'en savait rien plus non plus.

Malgré son mécontentement et sa légère exacerbation, Pietro Maximoff eut une idée. Une idée d'enfant qui consistait à harceler le pauvre Clint de SMS. Ainsi, quand il n'était pas en mission ennuyante il envoyait des messages à son archer préféré, lui parlant de tout et de rien, allant du beau temps, jusqu'à des jeux de mots absolument pas drôle, passant par des anecdotes de la Sokovie. Mais en quatre jours, Pietro n'obtint aucune réponse. Absolument aucune.

Et sa contrariété ne fit que grimper, restant bougon la plupart du temps.

« Pietro, » intervint sa sœur au bout du cinquième jour alors que Pietro jouait à un jeu idiot sur son téléphone, avachit dans le canapé du salon. « Tu devrais arrêter de bouder comme ça à longueur de journée… Steve s'inquiète drôlement pour toi, il pense qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

Toujours aussi prévenant, Steve Rogers. Il est vrai que plusieurs fois, il était venu voir Pietro pour discuter de son état de santé, mais Pietro restait toujours évasif, n'ayant pas très envie de parler. Quatrième fait connu : Pietro pouvait être très têtu/boudeur/obstiné. Et même Wanda ne pouvait rien y faire la plupart du temps, il fallait juste laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts.

« Et les autres pensent _autre_ _chose_ … » reprit Wanda à voix plus basse, profitant que personne ne soit dans le salon pour parler de chose un peu plus personnelle.

Pietro quitta son jeu stupide des yeux pour jeter un regard soudain appréhendant à l'égard de sa sœur.

« Stark et d'autres pensent que tu es dans cet état-là parce que Clint n'est pas au Q.G. »

C'était évident, Pietro n'était pas très subtil, et son irritation qui l'enfermait dans une bulle sombre que tous les Avengers voyaient, avait commencé depuis que Clint avait quitté le Q.G. Même un idiot l'aurait remarqué.

« Pietro, reste conscient que les gens ont des yeux ! Clint va revenir, bon sang. En plus tu devrais te réjouir, tu auras bientôt la voie libre. »

Mais au moment où Pietro allait répliquer de manière boudeuse, son portable vibra et il fit un bon titanesque de surprise, jetant un regard plein d'espoir vers l'écran du téléphone.

[2] Messages de : _Fucking vieil homme_

« Fucking vieil homme ? » répéta sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

« Il a répondu, Wanda ! » s'exclama Pietro avec joie non dissimulée.

Il était heureux. Toute sa mauvaise humeur avait immédiatement disparu suite à l'arrivée d'un message de Hawkeye. Il ne pensait pas que ce genre de petite chose aurait pu le requinquer à ce point.

Fucking vieil homme :

 _[17:22]Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le fait de ne pas avoir de réseau était bénéfique pour moi_

 _[17:22]Je ne t'ai pas entendu jacasser…_

« Il n'a pas fait exprès de m'ignorer, » murmura Pietro en relisant plusieurs fois le message de Clint.

Oui, il avait pensé au bout de deux jours que Clint s'était lassé et qu'il ne lisait plus ses messages, ce qui l'avait chagriné au fond. Mais les paroles de l'archer éclairèrent le visage de Pietro.

« Ton sourire, Pietro. On dirait un gosse qui est prêt à ouvrir ses cadeaux pour Noël, » glissa sa sœur en le poussant doucement tandis qu'il tapait à nouveau.

Fucking vieil homme :

[17:22]Tu as dû drôlement t'ennuyer !

 _[17:23]C'était surtout éreintant_

 _[17:23]Trop de papier à lire, trop de cris…_

 _[17:23]Bref, je te raconterais._

Wanda et Pietro se lancèrent un regard lourd, chacun un sourire en coin. Même Wanda était impatiente de connaitre la suite, si l'on rentrait dans le salon, l'on aurait dit deux enfants surexcités par une des futilités de la vie, la jeune femme riant tout en conseillant à Pietro d'écrire ça ou de mettre un smiley ici.

Fucking vieil homme :

[17:23]Ce n'était donc pas un congé

 _[17:24]Entre autre, j'ai vu mes gosses, c'est déjà ça_

[17:24]Profite un père c'est important

[17:26]Tu manques au Q.G. je ne sais pas qui faire chier :)

 _[17:26]AH je le savais, vous êtes tous perdu sans moi !_

« Surtout toi, » chuchota Wanda à l'oreille de son frère qui la repoussa gentiment.

Fucking vieil homme :

[17:26]Tu n'imagines même pas haha..

 _[17:27]Ici c'était mort sinon_

 _[17:27]Tu m'as manqué aussi_

Cette fois-ci, Wanda poussa plus fort son frère, retenant une petite exclamation de joie, tandis que les yeux de Pietro ne quittaient pas des yeux le dernier message de Clint, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, sentant ses joues chauffer. C'est bon, Clint Barton venait d'égayer sa journée.

« Ça y est tu as retrouvé ton sourire, » fit soudain la voix de Natasha Romanoff.

Frôlant la crise cardiaque, Pietro leva derechef la tête vers Natasha qui venait de briser l'atmosphère douce dans laquelle il s'était englobé. Aucuns des deux jumeaux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose qu'il regretterait surement, Natasha reprit la parole, cette fois-ci à l'adresse de Wanda :

« Si tu souhaites toujours t'entrainer, on peut y aller maintenant, la salle est calme, je viens d'y passer. »

La voix de l'espionne paraissait bien plus douce, comme si elle et Wanda étaient amies depuis des années, et Pietro déglutit tout en baissant à nouveau son regard vers son portable.

« Très bien, allons-y, » accepta Wanda en hochant la tête après avoir donné une tape amicale contre l'épaule de son frère.

Puis, Wanda quitta le salon avec Natasha et Pietro resta tout de même méfiant. Sa jeune sœur lui avait pourtant sans cesse répété de ne pas avoir peur de Natasha, car au fond elle était gentille. Certes, il devait faire attention à ses faits et gestes avec Clint, mais Natasha restait quelqu'un de _sympathique_ comme disait toujours Steve. Ce qui n'était pas encore l'avis du coureur qui redoutait toujours ladite conversation avec Natasha qui irait surement lui dire de s'éloigner de Clint.

Fucking vieil homme :

[17:31]Pareil

[17:31]A bientôt

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton était revenu. Ainsi que la bonne humeur de Pietro, et ce changement d'attitude ne manqua à personne, mais il n'y eut pas de commentaire à son encontre. Et comme le redoutait Pietro, lui et Clint continuèrent leur petit jeu, se lançant des piques dont seuls eux en avaient le secret ou parfois discutaient de choses et d'autres pendant des heures. C'était ce que Pietro redoutait car rien ne changea dans leur _relation_. Malgré les SMS chargés de sentiment pour Pietro, lui et Clint restaient les mêmes. Ça ne déplaisait pas à Pietro qui se sentait revivre face à l'archer, mais il lui fallait plus.

Parfois, lorsque Clint parlait, le regard de Pietro se fixait sur ses lèvres, et combien de fois s'est-il demandé quel goût elles auraient contre les siennes ? De plus, Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Clint du regard même lorsqu'il était loin de lui, et il savait que ce n'était pas discret mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait le sourire de l'archer qui semblait petit à petit à retrouver lui aussi une bonne humeur perdue par ses disputes de famille.

Mon vieil homme :

[23:32]On fait un jeu ?

 _[23:34]_ _Je t'emmerde_

[23:35]Quelle répartie

[23:35]C'est toi l'enfant en fait

Après cette petite conversation qui égaya Pietro, il se redressa sur son lit pour observer sa sœur qui lisait un livre dans le fauteuil de sa propre chambre.

« J'ai eu une idée, Wanda. »

« Je suis toute ouïe, » fit sa jeune sœur en levant ses yeux de sa lecture.

Pietro s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, délaissant son portable et sa boîte de bonbons.

« Si je veux savoir s'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, sans risquer de le perdre, il faut avancer encore un peu plus, » expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. « Et j'ai une idée. »

Se levant alors pour récupérer quelque chose sur son bureau, Wanda le suivit des yeux, visiblement sceptique mais amusée. Pietro récupéra une enveloppe qu'il avait déposée sur le bureau près de l'entrée en arrivant et la tendit à Wanda, seul le nom « Clint » était écrit rapidement sur le blanc du papier.

« Lettre anonyme, » fit Pietro en croisant ensuite les bras tandis que sa sœur ouvrait lentement l'enveloppe sans lâcher son frère des yeux. « Il m'en parlera peut-être sans se douter que c'est moi, et je saurais alors ce qu'il en pense ! »

Wanda hocha donc la tête lentement, craignant d'avoir compris. Ainsi, elle déplia une feuille en papier pliée en quatre et reconnut illico l'écriture rapide de son frère.

« _Clint,_ » lit tout haut Wanda avec un petit sourire. « _C'est ton regard clair qui a chamboulé tout mon esprit. Est-ce que le mien a provoqué la même chose pour toi ? Tu m'attires bien plus que ce que tu ne le crois, et j'espère que c'est réciproque. Signé : Un homme qui te veut du bien._ »

Attendant le verdict, Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant que ça ne soit pas trop, et que sa sœur approuve ou lui donne un conseil.

« _Un homme qui te veut du bien,_ » répéta Wanda avec un petit rire. « Où tu as vu ça ? »

« Je dis un _homme_ , comme ça il est sûr que ce n'est pas une meuf… »

Puis, Wanda se mit à nouveau à rire, visiblement touchée par la sincérité des mots de son frère et sa naïveté, mais ceci vexa énormément Pietro qui fronça les sourcils.

« Oh Pietro, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es adorable ! »

« Je ne veux pas être adorable. »

« Mais sincèrement, on sait directement que c'est toi, » répliqua Wanda en se levant, désignant la lettre du bout de son index.

« Mais non ! On est une petite centaine ici ! Clint a beaucoup de relation au Q.G. ! » répliqua Pietro en récupérant vivement la lettre destinée à Clint.

« C'est ton écriture, et puis, c'est évident. Souviens-toi, Clint a dit que tu étais prévisible. Tu peux toujours lui donner en cachette, mais elle ne sera plus anonyme, ta lettre. »

Grognant quelque chose, Pietro laissa la feuille glisser contre le bureau et il soupira longuement. Finalement, sa sœur n'avait pas tort. Et si jamais Clint savait que c'était lui, tout tombait à l'eau.

« Non t'as raison, je fais n'importe quoi… » marmonna Pietro en se laissant retomber avec lassitude contre le lit de sa sœur.

« Je te comprends, tu es impatient. Je le sens… Mais comme dit Sam, Clint n'est pas jeune comme toi, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. »

Sa sœur avait raison sur ces deux points. Pietro ne pouvait même plus compter les rêves érotiques qu'il faisait incluant Clint, et d'un autre côté, Clint était bien plus âgé, il était loin de tout ça. Ce n'était plus un jeune adulte sortit de peu de l'adolescence.

« Je sais que tu es effrayé de le perdre, car tu tiens à lui, finalement, » reprit Wanda doucement. « Alors prends ton mal en patience, on va tenter une nouvelle tactique. J'ai peut-être une idée. »

Pourtant désespéré, Pietro leva la tête vers sa sœur, ne prenant même pas la peine de quitter le matelas moelleux qui soupesait tout son corps. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors qu'il était pratiquement minuit. Pourtant, Wanda ne sembla pas surprise, et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son pouvoir, tout en restant assise dans son fauteuil.

Et là, Pietro déglutit difficilement. C'était Natasha Romanoff qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, portant un legging et un gilet chaud, livre quelconque à la main.

« Oh, salut Pietro, » fit Natasha rapidement à son encontre tout en rentrant dans la chambre.

Wanda se leva alors pour récupérer un livre sur sa table de nuit et s'approcha de Natasha tandis que Pietro lui faisait un bref signe de la main.

« Tu es là pour le tome 2 ? » sourit Wanda à son adresse.

« Tu as tout deviné, » répondit sournoisement la rousse. « Tu as gagné, ce livre est génial. Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! »

Puis, Natasha et Wanda échangèrent leurs livres sous les yeux médusés de Pietro. Elles avaient vraiment l'air amies depuis des siècles, Wanda avait raison quand elle disait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup l'espionne. Toutes deux semblaient bien s'entendre.

Mais lorsque Wanda rangea le tome 1 de son livre dans la bibliothèque qui se remplissait de jour en jour, Pietro écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Natasha Romanoff venait de voir la lettre qu'avait écrite Pietro pour Clint, toujours posée contre le bureau à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Mais avant que Natasha ne puisse prendre la lettre entre ses mains, sourcils froncés, Pietro se jeta contre le bureau pour lui arracher la feuille, le souffle court, reculant de quelques pas. Merde, ça n'allait pas du tout, Natasha avait surement réussi à lire une bonne partie de la lettre, et le fait que ça soit Pietro qui l'ait récupérée de cette façon prouvait bien que c'était la sienne et non celle de Wanda.

Elle avait lu cette lettre stupide et naïve. Ça se voyait au regard soudain méfiant qu'elle lui lança, les yeux plissés, et Pietro voulut soudain s'enterrer à dix pieds sous terres.

« C'était juste un pari stupide, Natasha, » fit Wanda qui gardait une parfaite maîtrise de ses émotions.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la rousse tourna la tête pour observer sa sœur et finit par hocher la tête. L'atmosphère de la pièce était étrangement tendue, et Pietro ne savait plus où se mettre, froissant la lettre idiote entre ses mains. Enfin, l'espionne se retourna brusquement vers Pietro.

« Je t'observe, Maximoff. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. »

Après ces brèves paroles pourtant froides et tranchantes, Natasha adressa un léger signe de tête à l'adresse de Wanda, et quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Une fois la porte refermée derrière Natasha, Pietro retomba sur le lit en lança la lettre en boule, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, jurant tout un tas de choses en sokovien.

« Pourquoi elle semble autant sur la défensive, » marmonna-t-il enfin entre ses mains. « Clint est assez grand pour se protéger tout seul ! »

Wanda soupira et se rapprocha du lit pour s'installer près de lui.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua-t-elle avec douceur pour ne pas brusquer son frère. « J'ai jamais osé lui en parler, tu sais. J'ai peur qu'elle me questionne à ton propos. Mais je pense qu'elle a peur que pour toi, l'attirance que tu as pour Clint ne soit passagère. Le coup d'un soir, tu vois. Et elle doit refuser que Clint se lance dedans avec tous les problèmes qu'il a. »

« Imagine, elle le dit à Clint… » se lamenta Pietro qui se maudissait intérieurement pour avoir écrit cette lettre histoire sur un coup de tête.

« De toute manière, elle le sait déjà que tu en pinces pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet, c'était une évidence. Il soupira à nouveau face aux idioties qu'il avait faites, étant presque désespéré de sa relation qui n'avançait pas avec Clint. Mais perdre l'amitié de Clint était quelque chose qui freinait énormément Pietro, ayant compris qu'il tenait _vraiment_ à lui.

« Et ton plan, c'est quoi ? » demanda le sokovien avec soudain un semblant d'espoir.

« Ça risque de ne pas t'enchanter, mais on pourra voir si Clint tiens à toi. »

« Je t'écoute. Tu me fais déjà saliver. »

« Tu vas devoir l'ignorer et l'éviter. »

Pietro se renfrogna soudain, conscient pourtant que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, mais aussi désagréable. De ce fait, il pourrait voir s'il manque vraiment à Clint, et ses réactions pourraient valoir de l'or.

« O.K. » finit par céder Pietro avec un soupir.

« Donc pas de SMS, pas de long regard fixé sur lui, et tu ne cherches pas avec des piques incessantes, » lui annonça sa sœur en attrapant son portable pour appuyer ses dires.

Ça allait être bien compliqué pour Pietro, mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Ainsi il hocha à nouveau la tête. Il allait faire craquer Clint Barton de manière totalement contraire à ses principes.

* * *

Pietro s'enfonce de plus en plus en un sens !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, gros bisous et encoooore merciiii

Prochain chapitre : **A chaque pas, le rejet me hante**


	7. A chaque pas, le rejet me hante

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **A chaque pas, le rejet me hante**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne jamais ouvrir les messages photos de Stark. JAMAIS_

 _Ne plus porter des pantalons serrés quand Clint s'entraine ou il verra vraiment que je bande pour lui…_

 _Peser le pour ou le contre avant d'accepter les plans de ma sœur !_

Pietro soupira en retombant contre le dossier de son siège. C'était dur d'éviter Clint Barton, la journée avait été morne pour lui. Au lieu d'aller s'entrainer avec Clint, il était resté à flâner dans le salon, et dès qu'il lui parlait, Pietro répondait évasivement. Et il détestait ça ! Mais il avait été heureux de constater que Natasha Romanoff était absente durant les jours où il évitait Clint, car il était persuadé que la jeune femme lui en aurait touché deux mots. Mais les autres Avengers étaient là, eux.

« Vous vous êtes fâché, toi et Clint ? »

C'était le quatrième jour d'affilé que Pietro arrivait à tenir, restant loin de Clint, et Steve était venu le voir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir courir un peu pour se changer les idées.

« Euh, non pourquoi ? » demanda précipitamment Pietro à l'adresse du blond qui semblait inquiet.

C'était un peu le père de l'équipe, cherchant toujours à résoudre les problèmes des autres et les aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« On est habitué à voir vos chamailleries, et entendre vos longs débats, » expliqua alors Steve avec un grand sérieux. « Mais depuis quelques jours, plus rien. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là. »

Wanda avait raison. Steve était bien l'un des seuls qui ne voyait pas l'engouement qu'avait Pietro pour Clint. Sam l'avait vu, Natasha le sentait et même Tony le savait ! Mais Steve non, pensant à une amitié basée sur la fameuse phrase « qui aime bien châtie bien ».

« Vous en faites pas, ça n'influera pas sur l'équipe, » lui promit Pietro en étirant ses bras pour aller courir.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, surtout. Vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre… C'est dommage. »

Ainsi, Steve ne s'inquiétait pas de l'équipe, mais de leur amitié. Pietro sentit son cœur se réchauffer, retrouvant une certaine figure paternelle chez Captain America.

« Pas de soucis, tout s'arrangera, » lui assura Pietro qui se sentit soudain coupable.

« Je l'espère alors, » sourit doucement Steve.

Pietro hocha la tête, et laissa Steve au milieu du hall pour aller courir dans la forêt, toujours à la recherche de sa vitesse qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Et il remarqua avec horreur que ce qu'il faisait n'avait aucune influence sur Clint. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment le chercher malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre eux, et il n'était pas souvent allé le voir pour demander ce qui se passait. Non, Clint Barton semblait ne pas s'en soucier énormément, et finalement, ça attrista Pietro.

« Ça m'énerve ! On dirait qu'il s'en fiche ! » s'écria un matin Pietro alors qu'il entra vivement dans la chambre de sa sœur sans même frapper.

Wanda lui fit les gros yeux, aimant que son frère respect son intimité, mais la détresse dans laquelle était plongée Pietro la fit rapidement céder. Ainsi, elle soupira et s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était affalé.

« Non détrompe-toi, Pietro… » tenta-t-elle doucement.

« J'ai qu'à le rendre jaloux avec Tom, » marmonna Pietro qui pensait bien que cet homme lui servirait à quelque chose.

« Avec qui ? » l'interrogea Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tom, tu sais le type qui me parle de temps en temps. J'ai qu'à faire semblant de sortir avec lui et-… »

« Mais t'es pas bien ? » s'exclama brutalement Wanda en frappant l'arrière de son crâne. « On n'est pas dans une série télévisée idiote ! On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ! »

Bon, elle avait raison, Pietro avait vu se procéder un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il zappait à la télévision, tombant sur une série dénuée de sens pour les adolescentes, mais ça pourrait vraiment marcher.

« Mais alors ne me demande plus de l'éviter ! C'est trop dur ! » s'exclama Pietro en se levant vivement, visiblement chagriné. « Ton plan ne marche pas, il s'en fout ! »

« Tu sais que la presse le rend déjà jaloux… »

Pietro s'immobilisa, fronçant soudain les sourcils. Sa jeune sœur avait détourné les yeux, comme si elle hésitait à parler, et qu'elle allait sortir un dur secret. C'est ce qui intéressa soudain Pietro.

« La presse ? » répéta-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Nat' m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire mais-… »

Puis Wanda soupira et abdiqua, puis elle croisa les bras et planta son regard droit dans celui de Pietro.

« Tu sais que la presse parle de toi, et Clint lit _beaucoup_ le journal. »

« Et en quoi ça peut le rendre jaloux ? » maugréa Pietro avec impatience.

« Tout simplement parce que tu es devenu… Comment dire… ? Un peu le sex-symbol des Avengers. Le second après Thor. »

Pietro fronça les sourcils, vraiment surpris par cette nouvelle. Certes, jamais il ne lisait le journal depuis la dernière fois, et il regardait la télévision seulement pour voir des films ou des séries, et puis, il ne sortait pas souvent hors du Q.G. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait pris autant d'ampleur. Il n'avait pas parlé souvent aux caméras depuis l'émission télé.

« Et… ? » insista Pietro qui ne voyait pas trop le lien avec Clint.

« Ça veut dire qu'un tas de filles te tourne autour sur les réseaux sociaux. Tu es très apprécié, et ça met Clint en rogne. »

« Quoi ? »

Pietro resta un instant interdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Selon Natasha, Clint dit ne pas apprécier ton nouveau _statut_ , sans trop en dire plus. Mais elle est persuadée qu'il y a une certaine jalousie derrière… »

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Pietro qui se mit à ricaner étrangement. Ainsi donc, Clint ne le montrait pas, il était finalement jaloux des admiratrices qu'avait apportées sa soudaine popularité.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » renchérit Wanda. « Clint cache bien son jeu, tu sais. Je sens aussi une certaine jalousie dans ses yeux quand tu te disputes avec Sam. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ? » demanda Pietro en se redressant, soudain plein d'espoir.

« Parce que j'ai l'impression de briser l'intimité de Clint en faisant ça. Et je mens à Natasha… Je n'aime pas faire ça. »

Wanda baissa la tête, visiblement coupable, et Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision. Il se leva pour lui faire face et plaça ses mains contre les frêles épaules de sa sœur.

« Pardon… » murmura Pietro à voix basse. « Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même… »

Depuis le début de cette histoire, Pietro avait compté sur sa sœur –et Sam accessoirement mais ce type ne méritait aucun trophée- et il est vrai que Wanda faisait de nombreux sacrifices pour lui, comme rester longtemps éveiller à l'écouter parler, ou fouiner un peu dans le Q.G.

« Désolée, ma sœur… J'ai été égoïste. »

Puis il serra sa sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci se laissant faire, déposant son crâne contre la clavicule de son frère, se sentant bien, proche de son cœur.

« Je veux ton bonheur, Pietro. Mais faisons ça bien, d'accord, » murmura-t-elle, son souffle caressant la carotide du coureur.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais… »

Puis, Wanda se dégagea avec douceur de son étreinte, comme si elle ne voulait pas froisser son frère, et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un grand sérieux.

« Après, c'est peut-être seulement une jalousie dite _amicale_. Ne focalise pas tous tes espoirs là-dessus. »

« Mais au moins, je compte pour lui, » sourit Pietro en haussant les épaules.

Puis, Pietro embrassa sa sœur contre le front et lui adressa un léger clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne remarqua pas le regard attendri de Wanda dont le sourire de son frère était l'essence même de son âme.

Cependant, Pietro ne trouva pas Clint. Il n'était pas dans le salon, ni dans le hall, ou la salle d'entrainement. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Clint n'était pratiquement jamais dans sa chambre, hormis le soir. Il était en mission ? Non, en général, il prévenait les autres et même Pietro avant de partir pendant quelques jours.

Pietro refusa de demander à l'un des Avengers où se trouvait Clint, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention qui était déjà trop présente sur lui à cause de ses sautes d'humeur créées par l'archer lui-même. Ainsi, après avoir fouillé la cafeteria du S.H.I.E.L.D., Pietro s'adossa au mur derrière lui, et sortit son portable.

Les derniers messages avec Clint dataient de la semaine dernière, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour tenir toute une semaine sans chercher l'archer. Ainsi, après une longue inspiration, Pietro engagea enfin la conversation, le plan de Wanda ayant été concluant.

Mon vieil homme : 

[11:09]T'es où vieux ?

[11:11]Viel homme ?

[11:11]Le Q.G. paraît vide sans toi

[11:15]Sur qui puis-je me défouler ?

Il crut alors que Clint avait lui aussi commencé à l'ignorer et Pietro grogna. C'était entièrement de sa faute ça. Mais avant qu'il ne commence à se faire tout un tas de scénario sordide, son portable vibra à nouveau, et c'était Clint.

Mon vieil homme : 

_[11:15]J'ai un rendez-vous, arrête de m'envoyer des messages_

[11:15]Oh, une amoureuse ?

Clint Barton ne l'ignorait pas, mais Pietro espérait se tromper. Il n'était pas en plein rendez-vous amoureux, hein ? Ce serait vraiment bête et frustrant. Et ça serait Pietro qui serait mort de jalousie. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il attendait patiemment la réponse.

Mon vieil homme : 

_[11:16]Nn_

Il restait évasif, et jamais Clint ne parlait en langage SMS. Il devait être vraiment occupé. Mais où ? Quel rendez-vous ? Pietro était pris à son propre piège, ça l'enragea et il décida donc de creuser un peu.

Mon vieil homme : 

[11:17]Un amoureux alors ? Je me disais bien aussi que les rumeurs sur ta bisexualité ne pouvaient être que vraies

Il n'y avait pas de rumeurs, mais Pietro sourit doucement, étant fier de sa prestation. Peut-être en sera-t-il plus sur la sexualité de son archer préféré, même s'il en douta un peu. Mais comme le disait si bien Sam, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Mon vieil homme : 

_[11:17]Y'a pas de rumeurs_

 _[11:17]Tout le monde le sait_

[11:18]Oh

La surprise de Pietro fut telle qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « yes » tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine. Il ne tenait plus en place. Alors comme ça, Clint avouait qu'il était bi ? Il avait bien compris ?

Ainsi, sourire large gravé sur ses lèvres gercées, le sokovien tapa à nouveau, excité comme une puce. Eh non, tout le monde ne le savait pas ! La preuve !

Mon vieil homme : 

[11:19]Amuse-toi bien alors, toi et ton copain

 _[11:19]La vision d'avoir mon dentiste comme copain m'a retourné l'estomac, merci_

[11:19]Ah ! Tu vas enfin poser un dentier ? Il était temps !

 _[11:20]Je te hais tellement_

 _[11:20]Attends que je récupère mes radios et que je vienne te donner la fessée…_

[11:20]Il faudrait déjà courir plus vite que moi

 _[11:20]Pas compliqué maintenant, idiot_

[11:21]P'tain j'avais zappé que je pouvais plus utiliser mon pouvoir, merci à toi de m'avoir déprimé

 _[11:22]Tu as tendu la perche et je l'ai prise !_

[11:22]Ta gueule

 _[11:22]Pourquoi tu me parles à nouveau ?_

Pietro fronça les sourcils face au changement de sujet brusque de l'archer. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il avait passé une semaine à l'éviter. Merde, il n'avait pas réfléchi à un excuse. Il était tellement pris par la conversation qu'il avait tout oublié. Oui, parler avec Clint Barton était quelque chose de vital pour son bonheur.

Mon vieil homme : 

[11:24]J'étais fatigué c'est tout

 _[11:24]Mouais_

[11:25]Je t'ai manqué, avoue ?

 _[11:26]Je t'ai déjà dit que tu me manquais quand tu n'étais pas là_

 _[11:26]Je pensais que tu l'avais compris_

 _[11:27]Je te laisse, mon « amoureux » arrive avec mes radios…_

Pietro sentit ses jambes trembler et s'il n'était pas dans le couloir, il se serrait laisser glisser à même le sol, rayonnant de bonheur. Il aurait pu mourir maintenant, il s'en foutait.

D'accord, il s'excitait pour un rien comme un adolescent amoureux, mais c'était une première pour Pietro qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le droit à des relations amoureuses dans le temps. Même jamais à vrai dire.

Soudain, il reçut un message de Wanda et il l'ouvrit derechef, ne pouvant se séparer de son sourire béat.

Petite Wanda : 

_[11:31]Nouveau plan mon frère_

 _[11:31]Soit gentil avec Clint. Serviable et généreux._

 _[11:32]Doucement mais surement_

[11:32]Il m'a avoué un truc, Wanda

 _[11:32]Quoi ? Tu me fais peur…_

[11:32]Il est bi

[11:32]Et je lui ai manqué

 _[11:32]OH MON DIEU_

 _[11:33]Pietro, bravo ! Tu as peut-être une chance !_

 _[11:33]Suis mon plan avec ferveur et il tombera dans tes bras_

 _[11:33]Tu le mérites_

Pietro sourit à nouveau. Ça il pouvait le faire. La voie était presque libre.

Le soir même, alors que tous les Avengers avaient quitté le salon soit pour dormir ou s'entrainer, Pietro fut heureux de constater que Clint était resté dans la pièce, et avait allumé la télévision. Peut-être avait-il fait exprès, il n'en sut trop rien, mais s'approcha avec timidité vers l'archer, télécommande à la main.

« C'est quoi que tu regardes… ? » demanda-t-il en ne faisant pourtant pas attention à la télévision.

« Un film que m'a conseillé Steve, » répondit Clint en haussant les épaules, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'image de l'écran.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Clint leva avec les yeux vers Pietro, haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si tu acceptes ma présence, » déclara-t-il en faisant référence à l'éloignement de Pietro durant la semaine.

« C'était une erreur, j'étais fatigué… Pardon, » répliqua le sokovien honteux.

C'était pourtant un bon plan, et il avait porté ses fruits, mais Pietro avait remarqué qu'il avait été égoïste. Il n'avait pas pensé aux autres, mais juste à lui-même. Pas à Wanda, ni même Clint.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » reprit alors Pietro en se raclant la gorge, détournant rapidement les yeux, se grattant le crâne nerveusement.

A nouveau, un petit sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres tentatrices de l'archer qui tapota alors doucement la place située à ses côtés, intimant le sokovien à venir s'y installer. Pietro accepta alors, se laissant tomber proche de Clint qui avait passé un bras contre le dossier du canapé, juste derrière Pietro.

« Mais si tu parles pendant le film, je t'égorge, » lâcha soudain Clint avec un rire clair alors que le PUB venait de prendre fin.

« Je reste sage. Muet comme une cape, » fit Pietro en faisant mine de zipper une fermeture imaginaire contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai des doutes, » ricana Clint. « Et on dit, muet comme une _carpe_. »

Pietro haussa les épaules, qu'importe. Il était aux côtés de Clint Barton, il saurait se montrer sage. N'est-ce pas ce que lui avait conseillé Wanda ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Être serviable face à Clint tout en évitant Romanoff_

 _Ne plus rien raconter à Wilson_

 _Racheter des bonbons avant de ne plus en avoir ou mon cerveau est en manque_

Entre lui et Clint, il ne semblait ne rien y avoir allant au-delà de l'amitié, mais Pietro comptait bien changer cela. Néanmoins, Steve l'envoya à une mission le lendemain même, alors qu'il s'était couché tard après avoir parlé longtemps du film avec Clint, ce qui l'avait requinqué.

Mais assis dans cette voiture à faire à nouveau le concierge, seul, Pietro se demanda soudain s'il avait bien fait de devenir un Avenger. Il voulait aller sur le front, courir et sauver les autres. Etre acclamé aussi. Mais pas de pouvoirs, pas de front. Voilà ce que lui avait dit Tony qui cherchait toujours un moyen de recouvrir son don. Pietro en aurait presque perdu espoir, et il avait besoin qu'on lui remonte un peu le moral. Pas besoin de chercher loin, la solution-miracle s'appelait Clint Barton. Ainsi, il alluma son portable après un dernier regard vers l'endroit qu'il était censé protéger.

Mon vieil homme : 

[21:48]Je m'ennuie

 _[21:56]T'es pas censé être en mission ?_

[21:57]Si mais puisque je suis quasiment inutile maintenant, j'ai le droit à la perpétuelle phrase, « reste dans la voiture » ou « surveille et appelle si quelqu'un arrive »… :(

 _[21:57]Reste concentré gamin_

 _[21:57]Pas envie de te retrouver criblé de balles_

[21:58]Oh, je vais presque rougir !

 _[21:58]Trop de papier à signer, trop de mouchoir à acheter pour Wanda, et trop d'argent à dépenser pour ta tombe_

 _[21:59]Tu veux toujours rougir ?_

[21:59]Je te hais

 _[21:59]C'est réciproque, sale bébé_

[22:00]Tu aurais pu éviter le « sale »

 _[22:00]La phrase aurait eu un sens totalement différemment_

[22:01]Même. Je suis toujours propre

[22:14]Je m'ennuie toujours.

[22:18]Parle.

[22:24]Sale papi ?

[22:25]Oh !

 _[22:25]Bordel PIETRO reste concentré sur ta putain de mission !_

Pietro soupira longuement et verrouilla son téléphone. Clint avait raison, il devait rester concentré. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ennuyant d'être un Avenger infirme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce matin, Pietro se leva tôt et fit le café de Clint sous le regard suspect de Sam qui était seul avec lui dans le salon, si bien qu'il quitta son portable des yeux et lâcha un large sourire à l'égard de Pietro qui sortait la boîte de sucre.

« Ça y est vous êtes ensemble ? » le taquina Sam tout sourire.

« J'ai hâte que tu meurs durant une mission. »

Sans en dire davantage, Pietro laissa tomber deux morceaux de sucre dans le café tandis que Sam haussa les épaules et se leva pour débarrasser ses affaires.

« T'inquiète pas, le divorce va arriver, » renchérit-il en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du sokovien qui grogna.

Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que choisit Clint pour apparaître dans la cuisine, visiblement encore à moitié endormi, et Pietro pria un Dieu quelconque pour que Clint ne l'ait pas entendu parler du divorce.

« J't'ai préparé un café, » fit alors Pietro en lançant ensuite un regard noir à l'adresse de Sam qui fit mine de ranger ses affaires dans le lave-vaisselle tout en s'empêchant de rire.

Clint leva un regard soudain bien éveillé vers Pietro, et fronça les sourcils.

« Il est où le piège ? » l'interrogea Clint avec méfiance. « Il est dix heures trop tôt pour toi. »

« Envie de te faire plaisir, je suis dans un bon jour, » fit Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

Pietro crut entendre un rire étouffé provenant du lave-vaisselle, mais il n'en prit pas compte et Clint prit donc la tasse des mains du plus jeune tout en fixant le liquide, sur ses gardes, cherchant peut-être un quelconque poison.

« Merci, alors, » finit par dire Clint en lui adressant un sourire fatigué.

Ce fut ce sourire qui rechargea la batterie du Maximoff vide à cause de son dur réveil. Ce sourire, il voulait le voir toujours hanter ses rêves.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Faire gaffe, Sam est un putain de lève-tôt_

 _Surveiller ce que l'on dit dans le salon_

 _Oui j'avais raison, c'est bien deux sucres que prend Clint dans son café_

Pietro tenta de paraître jovial aujourd'hui, mettant de côté le problème de son pouvoir qui commençait à le peser pour passer une bonne journée. A table, il servait de l'eau à Clint quand il n'en avait plus, profitant de l'absence de Natasha, et lui proposait même de lui laisser le reste du plat principal, alors qu'à son habitude, Pietro se jetait dessus.

Il lui ouvrait la porte et le laissait passer en premier, ne venait pas l'embêter durant ses entrainements à l'arc et ne le harcelait pas de SMS et de photos étranges. Il n'oublia cependant pas sa sœur, et lui acheta de beaux bracelets pour l'été qui arrivait, dorées, rouges et noirs qui émerveillèrent Wanda.

Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures lorsque Clint mit fin à son entrainement, s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs de la salle pratiquement vide de monde pour boire un coup. Pietro qui était allongé sur le dos contre l'un des tapis non loin de Clint, à écrire des textos et envoyer des Snaps à sa sœur et parfois à Sam en lui faisant des doigts, finit par se redresser en observant l'archer.

« Ça va, pas trop fatigué, » se moqua Clint en désignant Pietro de sa bouteille maintenant vide.

Pietro avait fait quelques pompes, courut trois minutes sur le tapis de course et s'était ensuite avachi sur le tatami près de Clint toujours aussi sérieux dans ses entrainements.

« Je préfère courir dans la forêt, » riposta Pietro en massant sa nuque endolorie pas sa position passée.

« On ira faire un petit jogging un de ces quatre, » sourit Clint en étirant ses bras, étouffant un bâillement.

Oh oui, cette vision enflamma Pietro qui se voyait déjà en train de courir tranquillement dans la forêt avec Clint Barton à ses côtés. Puis, acquiesçant avec un bref signe de tête, Pietro se dirigea vers lui, mains derrière le dos.

« Désirerez-vous un petit massage, monsieur Barton ? »

Clint le regarda un instant, visiblement en train de voir si oui ou non il se moquait de lui, mais finit par sourire en hochant la tête, lui faisant signe d'approcher.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas casser le dos du vieux papi que tu es, » ricana Pietro en se plaçant derrière l'archer, craquant la jointure de ses doigts.

« Le vieux papi que je suis peut encore flanquer une droite au gamin que tu es, » riposta Clint avec un léger rire.

Pietro haussa les épaules et approcha ses mains des épaules dénudées du plus âgé, fermes et bronzées. Le débardeur blanc qu'il portait laissait entrevoir ses bras parfaits, qui faisaient tant rêver le sokovien. Puis, il plaça enfin ses paumes contre la peau du tireur, un agréable frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

Espérons que Wanda ne lui mentait pas lorsqu'elle lui disait que ses massages étaient géniaux. De ce fait, Pietro finit par bouger ses mains contre la peau chaude de l'archer, son cœur battant à la chamade, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Si Natasha entrait là, Pietro maudirait cette femme pour toujours. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans la salle pour le moment, hormis lui et Clint.

Tandis qu'il bougeait doucement ses mains, massant avec précaution l'archer visiblement tendu, Pietro sentit la respiration de Clint se décélérer et il tira un peu la tête en arrière, appréciant le toucher du sokovien.

« Tes mains sont divines… » murmura Clint, les yeux fermés.

Tous les sens de Pietro étaient en éveil, et l'intonation de la voix presque gémissante de l'archer avait réussi à l'achever. Et lorsque Clint bougea un peu, son dos rencontrant les hanches de Pietro, le plus jeune remarqua avec horreur qu'il avait une érection naissante et que Clint pouvait s'en rendre compte à tout moment.

Lâchant précipitamment Clint qui sembla surpris par ses mouvements brusques, Pietro se racla la gorge tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, espérant cacher la bosse de son pantalon.

« Je viens de me rappeler que Wanda m'attendait ! » lâcha-t-il peut-être un peu rapidement, le rouge aux joues. « A ce soir ! »

Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'excite à nouveau pour si peu. Certes c'était la première fois qu'il touchait l'archer aussi sensuellement, mais c'était _juste_ un massage, rien de plus. C'était injuste.

Pietro se jeta alors sous la douche en se dépêtrant difficilement de ses vêtements afin de se soulager, plaquant son dos contre le mur de la cabine. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher plus de l'archer, mais Pietro savait que ça aurait été une erreur.

Il espérait vraiment que Clint puisse partager ses sentiments, car sinon, il ne saurait pas comment avancer face à son rejet. Il tenait trop à Clint pour le perdre. Et son amitié était tout aussi importante. Trop de sentiments entraient en contradiction, si bien que Pietro serra les dents et jura. Cet homme allait le rendre fou. La peur du rejet le rendait malade.

* * *

Le rapprochement se fait :)

Merci de me lire et me laisser une trace de votre passage, je vous adore !

Prochain

chapitre : **Une sorte de premier rencard**


	8. Une sorte de premier rencard

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Une sorte de premier rencard**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne plus mettre de pantalons moulants_

 _Ne pas focaliser tous mes espoirs sur Clint_

 _Perdre cette putain de virginité_

Pietro plaqua son front contre le bureau, exténué par cette journée chargée. Les missions, Clint, son pouvoir, Romanoff, Sam, Stark… Tout ça prenait trop de place dans son esprit. Et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un commençait à l'effrayer. Certes, il avait toutes les meilleures excuses du monde, comme le fait qu'il vivait en Sokovie dans la peur et la famine, et qu'il devait protéger Wanda. Ou bien si ce n'était pas ça, il était enfermé dans les cellules de Strucker ou sur leur table d'expérimentation. Mais ceci expliquerait pourquoi il était allumé pour un rien et qu'il désirait Clint à ce point.

Oui mais ça l'inquiétait aussi. Et si Clint l'apprenait et qu'il était effrayé ? Déjà qu'il prenait Pietro pour un gamin, valait mieux éviter qu'il descende d'un cran de l'échelle de la gaminerie selon Barton. Leur différence d'âge devait déjà bien le freiner, Sam en avait parlé une ou deux fois.

« Alors, il s'est passé quoi dans la salle d'entrainement ? » demanda Wanda assise sur le lit derrière lui.

« Je l'ai massé. J'ai bandé. Je me suis cassé, » marmonna Pietro sans lever la tête de son bureau, les yeux péniblement fermés face à tout un tas de problèmes qui ne cessaient de croître ou d'évoluer.

« Merci pour ton récit au vocabulaire très recherché… »

Pietro se redressa brutalement, lançant un regard estomaqué vers la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, adossée contre le mur.

« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? » s'exclama Pietro en le pointant du doigt, n'osant pas repenser à ce qu'il avait dit tout haut.

« Tu m'as laissé entrer y'a dix minutes. Tu dois être vachement atteint dit donc, » ricana Sam en lançant un regard lourd vers Wanda.

Pietro plissa les yeux en voyant sa sœur rire. Ces ceux-là étaient bien trop proches à son goût.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela Pietro en tapotant nerveusement le bout de ses doigts contre le bureau devant lequel il était installé.

Sam sembla s'éveiller et s'approcha du sokovien en croisant les bras, lueur mesquine dans ses yeux. Lueur que n'aima pas du tout Pietro dont la méfiance se multiplia par deux. Peut-être même par quatre finalement.

« C'était pour te donner une info capitale contre cinq dollars. »

Ne jamais marchander avec cet idiot n'était pas l'une des règles fondamentales pour survivre dans ce monde de brutes ? Pietro jeta un regard noir vers Wanda qui haussa les épaules l'air de rien.

« Je préfère le service gratuit Wilson, » rétorqua Pietro.

« Ce service est injoignable pour le moment. Je t'assure Piet', tu vas adorer. Ça concerne Clint. Et je sais que c'est le mot magique pour te faire céder, chipote pas. »

« Wanda, rappelle-moi, » lâcha Pietro à son adresse. « Tu es sûr que le meurtre n'est pas légal aux Etats-Unis ? »

« Non, mais si tu masques bien le meurtre, et caches le cadavre, tout devrait probablement bien se dérouler, » répondit Wanda assez sérieusement.

Lâchant un rire forcé, Sam finit par secouer la tête et tapoter vivement l'épaule de Pietro, lui dévoilant toute le pep commercial qu'il avait à revendre.

« De un, Clint sera heureux. De deux, tu seras heureux. »

N'ayant plus trop d'idées en réserve, Pietro finit par céder tout en récupérant son portefeuille posé un peu plus loin sur le bureau, et lâcha un billet de cinq dollars au visage de Sam.

« Maintenant parle, » grogna Pietro en croisant les bras, attendant quelque chose de concret.

« Sais-tu que Clint Barton à une vieille habitude ? »

« Non, mais tu vas le dire. _Rapidement_. »

« Tous les premiers vendredis du mois, le soir, il prend son repas dans un petit fast-food nommé _Fast Jewel_ juste en face de Central Park, et cela, depuis des lustres selon Stark. Et _seul_. »

C'était certes une information très intéressante, et Pietro parut réfléchir à toute vitesse, calculant déjà la date d'aujourd'hui. Le mois de juillet s'approchait à grands pas, c'était une occasion rêvée.

« Tu pourrais l'y inviter ? » proposa Wanda en enroulant quelques mèches de ses cheveux autour de son crayon à papier qui lui servait à remplir des tests dans son magazine.

« Non je vais faire mieux… » sourit soudain Pietro avec une lueur de malice.

Ainsi, une fois qu'il fut seul dans sa chambre suite à la tardivité de l'heure, Pietro s'enroula sous ses couettes, et alluma son portable, peaufinant son plan dans sa tête, cherchant sur internet le lieu de ce restaurant.

Une fois ayant pris une capture d'écran du lieu indiqué, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un petit message à Clint. Un tout petit message.

Mon vieil homme : 

[23:06]On fait un jeu ?

 _[23:06]Pourquoi toujours à 23h ?_

 _[23:06]T'es un vrai cas_

[23:07]Tu ne dis pas non !

 _[23:09]Trop de rejet va te détruire_

[23:09]Ton grand cœur va me détruire oui

[23:13]Cap' ou pas cap'

 _[23:13]Quoi ?_

[23:14]C'est mon jeu

 _[23:14]Arrête, là je crois tu as atteint le fond_

 _[23:14]T'es jeune mais pas à ce point_

[23:15]Heureux que tu ouvres enfin les yeux

[23:19]Alors tu joues ?

 _[23:19]Va dormir par pitié_

[23:19]Cap ou pas caaaaaap ?

 _[23:20]Cap' n'est pas là, va dormir_

[23:20]Tes jeux de mots sont merdiques

Puis, léger sourire aux lèvres, Pietro finit par fermer les yeux, s'endormant très rapidement, son portable toujours calé contre la paume de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Clint.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le premier vendredi de juillet arriva bien lentement, mais finit par venir, et Pietro remarqua que comme lui avait dit Sam, Clint Barton quitta le Q.G. un peu avant vingt-heures. Pietro avait enfilé l'un des jeans que Sam lui avait demandé d'acheter il y a quelques mois, ainsi qu'un t-shirt manche trois-quatre d'un bleu très clair près du corps, dévoilant à la perfection ses abdos et ses biceps. Wanda lui avait assuré que c'était parfait.

Cependant, à peine avait-il fait trois pas à l'extérieur du Q.G., un problème s'offrit à lui. Il avait oublié une toute petite chose insignifiante qui dans l'état actuel des choses devenait colossale. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser, et Pietro jura en levant les yeux au ciel.

OK il avait le plan pour aller jusqu'au fast-food, il était bien habillé, propre, et avait son argent. Mais comment il allait faire pour se rendre jusque là-bas ? Mais au moment où il comprit avec horreur qu'il devrait se payer tout un tas de monde dans les transports en commun, et surement rater l'occasion de partager un repas avec Clint, une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et abaissa la vitre, dévoilant le visage railleur de Sam Wilson.

« Je tombe à pique, n'est-ce pas ? » le nargua-t-il en passant son avant-bras contre la portière.

Pietro lui lança un regard lourd, presque dépité, et Sam lui fit alors signe de monter.

« Tu ne sais pas conduire, gamin, je t'y emmène. »

Le Faucon savait bien que le coureur allait rejoindre l'archer, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et Pietro resta immobile, le regardant avec méfiance.

« Et c'est combien ? »

A cause de toutes les friandises qu'il achetait ainsi que des jeux idiots sur son portable, Pietro était un peu fauché, et Stark lui avait fait un long discours sur la valeur de l'argent, ce qui était assez ironique de sa part. En bref, Pietro devait mériter sa paie en mission.

« Je vais mettre ça sur ta note. Allez, grimpe, ton amour est parti y'a presque cinq minutes ! »

Avec un bref hochement de tête, et quelque peu soulagé que Sam ne le dévalise pas, ou du moins, tout de suite, Pietro contourna la voiture et monta à l'avant.

« Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait tout beau. Tu sens presque bon ! » ricana Sam en démarrant à nouveau.

« C'est pas ton cas, tu fiches quoi d'ailleurs, ici ? » grinça Pietro, renfrogné.

« Je vais acheter des pizzas pour ta sœur, moi et Cap', on se fait une petite soirée ciné, il passe _Indiana Jones_. Et aucun des deux n'a vu ce film. Toi non plus, mais tu as mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pietro fut intérieurement soulagé que ça ne soit pas un tête à tête entre Sam et sa sœur. De toute manière, Wanda lui aurai surement dit, sachant pertinemment que Pietro faisait une fixette sur cet idiot de Wilson.

Pendant tout le trajet, Sam lui raconta sa dernière mission avec ferveur, se moquant d'un des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui s'était blessé lui-même avec un teaser ainsi qu'un de leurs ennemis qui avait trébuché tout seul, tombant par-dessus bord. Mais Pietro écoutait d'une oreille distraite, soudain anxieux. Comment allait réagir Clint à son arrivée ? Allez, il fallait qu'il respire un grand coup.

« Bon courage, petit. Protégez-vous bien surtout, » s'exclama Sam avec un grand sourire tout en stoppant le véhicule juste devant l'enseigne _Fast Jewel_.

Le poussant avec fermeté, ce qui fit rire Sam, Pietro détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, le cœur battant. Sam lui dit alors quelque chose en abaissant la fenêtre, mais Pietro n'entendait plus, son regard fixe, observant Clint Barton dans le fast-food assis seul à une table près de la fenêtre. Ainsi, Sam quitta son emplacement de stationnement en riant, et Pietro se dirigea vers la porte du restaurant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Une fois entré, il vit que Clint ne l'avait pas remarqué, concentré à lire le menu qu'il devait pourtant bien connaître. L'archer portait une chemise un peu froissée, et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais il restait toujours désireux aux yeux de Pietro qui commença son ascension nerveuse jusqu'à lui. Une place était libre en face de Clint, mais selon Sam, jamais personne ne prenait place avec lui. Ainsi, Pietro respira un grand coup se s'assit vivement sur la chaise libre.

« Surprise ! » fit le coureur en tentant un large sourire.

Clint Barton lâcha presque le menu et leva un regard ahuri vers Pietro, le détaillant quelques instants des yeux.

« Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lâcha Clint en se redressant, fronçant les sourcils à son adresse.

« Je viens te tenir compagnie. C'est moi qui paie ta part. »

Et Pietro sourit à nouveau, plaçant ses avant-bras contre la table, cherchant à faire réagir le plus âgé. Perplexe, Clint finit par rire doucement tout en secouant la tête et glissa le menu à Pietro.

« C'est mon restaurant, alors laisse-moi t'inviter, » lui fit simplement Clint en haussant les épaules.

Clint ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que Pietro était au courant pour ses petites habitudes, les rumeurs allaient vite et s'entrechoquaient partout au Q.G. et même à l'extérieur. Les médias le savaient aussi mais n'en faisaient pas une grosse affaire puisque cette habitude remontait à des lustres et c'était seulement un repas banal qu'aimait prendre l'archer, seul.

Pietro quant à lui sentit ses joues chauffer, ne s'attendant pas à ce changement de situation, pensant que Clint lui aurait ri au nez, ou refusé sa démarche. Ainsi, tout en se raclant nerveusement la gorge, Pietro hocha la tête et intercepta vivement le menu pour cacher son anxiété.

Mais Pietro ne lisait pas, loin de là, il réfléchissait à toute allure. Un dîner. Deux hommes proches. Sa nervosité. Une atmosphère douce. _Bordel, ça ressemble à un rendez-vous amoureux…_ pensa le Maximoff.

« Tu me conseilles quelque chose ? » finit par demander Pietro qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, reposant le menu contre la table.

« Prends un de leurs burgers. Ils sont géniaux. Regarde les images et commande celui qui a la meilleure gueule pour toi, » lui fit Clint qui semblait ne pas pouvoir quitter un petit sourire en coin.

Puis, Pietro contempla les photos qui en réalité, étaient très alléchantes. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller, signe que son stress diminuait et avait creusé son estomac.

« Oh, vous êtes accompagné aujourd'hui, » fit soudain la serveuse en s'approchant de leur table, carnet à la main prêt à noter leur commande.

Pietro déglutit soudain, se sentant alors de trop, mais adressa un bref sourire à la serveuse qui paraissait bien connaître Clint.

« C'est bien de changer un peu les habitudes, » fit alors l'archer en haussant les épaules. « C'est pour ça que je vais changer aujourd'hui, et je vais prendre le burger mexicain. »

Tout se déroula finalement à merveille. La nourriture était bonne, l'atmosphère était douce, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, et Pietro était excité comme une puce, vraiment. Dans sa tête, une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était son premier rendez-vous.

« Ça fait presque rencard, tu ne trouves pas ? » finit par dire Pietro sur le ton de la plaisanterie en finissant son verre de coca.

« Un rencard où tu t'es toi-même invité, et au final c'est moi qui pait. Nous faisons un bien étrange couple, » ricana Clint en grignotant ses dernières frites d'un air songeur.

Le mot _couple_ sonna étrangement aux oreilles de Pietro qui sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir tout son corps, et il plongea son regard vers son assiette vide, hochant nerveusement la tête.

« D'ici peu, je signe les papiers du divorce avec Laura, » fit soudain Clint en fixant la vitre, ailleurs, sa main soutenant sa mâchoire.

Maintenant, la petite voix dans la tête de Pietro hurlait de bonheur, mais le sokovien tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître, voyant soudain une certaine tristesse dans les yeux de Clint. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et Wanda lui avait dit que c'était normal, les Avengers étaient au courant pour la famille de l'archer depuis peu eux aussi. Clint restait discret de ce côté-là pour préserver leur intimité. Même les médias n'étaient pratiquement pas au courant malgré quelques rumeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda Pietro qui essaya de ne pas brusquer l'archer.

« Des disputes qui traînent depuis trois ans à propos de mon boulot… Et tout un tas de choses. Tu sais, quand ça commence, ça n'en finit pas. »

Clint soupira longuement, visiblement éreinté, son humeur joyeuse du repas s'étant comme envoler.

« Tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ? » se hasarda Pietro, le cœur rapide.

Jamais il n'avait parlé de ce genre de chose avec lui. C'était une première, Clint semblait s'ouvrir un peu à lui, et ça réchauffa le cœur du Maximoff.

« Ce n'est plus comme avant, » expliqua Clint après un petit silence. « Elle et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Mais ce qui me chagrine, ce sont les gosses. Nathaniel est si jeune. »

Pietro hocha la tête lentement, conscient de l'impact et l'importance des parents sur des jeunes enfants. Lui et Wanda avaient été privés trop tôt d'une famille, et ça les avaient assombri et mené jusqu'à des chemins parsemés d'embrouilles et de problèmes.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes enfants. C'est quoi leur nom ? » demanda alors Pietro en jetant un regard doux vers Clint qui tournait la tête vers lui.

« Nathaniel est le plus jeune, il a quelques mois. Ensuite il y a Lila, et enfin Cooper. Ils sont adorables, tu les adorerais. »

Pietro hocha la tête, retenant un petit sourire heureux et Clint s'empressa de rajouter avec un rire forcé :

« Je ne dis pas ça parce que ce sont mes enfants, hein ? Mais j'aimerais que tu les rencontres. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro ne put retenir un magnifique sourire, et il se ficha de ses joues qui devaient surement être rouges. Il était heureux, c'était l'essentiel.

Puis, la fin du repas se déroula avec douceur, Clint racontant parfois quelques anecdotes drôles avec ses enfants, et Pietro écoutait avec attention, voyant clairement des étoiles dans les yeux de l'archer lorsqu'il parlait d'eux. Et enfin, l'addition arriva, et comme convenu, Clint paya pour eux.

Mais le cœur de Pietro rata un battement lorsque Clint ouvrait son portefeuille tout en complimentant la serveuse sur les burgers du restaurant. Pietro venait de remarquer que quelques photos étaient insérées dans la première poche du portefeuille, derrière un filtre transparent. Les premières étaient celles d'enfants, mais celle qui attira son attention fut une image pas très grande, coupée en carrée, dévoilant le visage de Pietro Maximoff qui fixait l'objectif d'un air fatigué. _Non… Il a gardé la photo que je lui avais donnée…_ pensa Pietro alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il mise ici ? Pietro en avait même oublié son existence depuis le temps, ayant pourtant regretté d'avoir glissé ce cliché dans le carton de la barquette pour bébé. Mais Clint l'avait gardé.

Puis, après avoir refermé son portefeuille et remercier chaleureusement la serveuse il se leva et enfila sa veste, jetant un regard au Maximoff toujours assis et surement rouge.

« Je te ramène, » sourit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Ça y est, Pietro allait mourir. Clint allait le conduire à sa perte. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il se leva rapidement en hochant vivement la tête pour le suivre à l'extérieur du restaurant. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sans euphémisme.

Même s'ils se quittèrent avec un simple « bonne nuit » et un signe de la main, Pietro regagna sa chambre enjoué et se laissa tomber sur son lit, se remémorant la soirée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme puisse le rendre fou à ce point.

Après une rapide douche, et s'enroula dans ses draps et attrapa son téléphone, et comme à son habitude, envoya un message à l'archer avant de se coucher, sourire aux lèvres.

Bébé Clint :

[22:51]Es-tu cap de mettre du poil à gratter dans le shampoing de Banner ?

 _[22:56]Es-tu cap' de la fermer ?_

[22:56]Non je ne suis pas cap. A toi !

 _[22:56]Nan je ferai jamais ça, sauf si vous souhaitez que Hulk refasse la décoration du Q.G._

[22:57]Heureux que tu t'apprêtes enfin au jeu !

 _[22:57]Maintenant bonne nuit_

[22:57]Hey !

[22:57]Non, t'es nul

 _[22:59]T'es cap, cette fois-ci, de m'apporter mon ptit dej au lit ? Demain matin ?_

[22:59]C'était à mon tour, mais oui je suis cap

 _[22:59] :)_

Le petit smiley de Clint le fit rire. Jamais il ne mettait de smiley, trouvant ceci trop « enfantin » selon ses dires. Pietro verrouilla son portable et se laissa sombrer dans de beaux rêves, remarquant soudain avec horreur qu'il venait de promettre à Clint de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit. Demain matin. Merde, il allait être crevé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Clint mange une fois par mois au Fast Jewel (5 dollars pour cette putain d'info)_

 _Leurs burgers accompagnés d'un œuf son extra_

 _Ne plus acheter des jeux sur portable, les craquer c'est mieux en fait_

Après avoir rajouté quelques rapides notes, Pietro bailla à nouveau, et ne pris pas la peine de s'habiller, sortant de sa chambre en jogging sale et t-shirt troué, marchant tel un zombie. Il allait se répéter, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Clint.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon privé des Avengers, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir Sam Wilson déjà attablé, son regard rivé vers la télévision. Chaque matin c'était la même chose après-tout, car il allait courir de bonne heure à Central Park afin de ne pas être gêné par les touristes.

« Tiens, Pietro, pas trop mal au cul ? » s'exclama Sam en quittant la télévision des yeux, trouvant Pietro Maximoff plus intéressant que les informations matinales.

« Hein ? » marmonna le sokovien encore ensommeillé, ouvrant faiblement les placards de la cuisine.

« Oh, alors c'était l'archer qui était en dessous ? »

Pietro sortit une tasse et une assiette et se retourna vers Sam comme si c'était un extraterrestre et qu'il parlait avec un langage codé.

« Mais de quoi tu par-… »

Mais Pietro se tut soudain, comprenant de quoi parlait Sam, et d'où provenait son sourire narquois. Levant les yeux au ciel, Pietro retira brusquement la verseuse de la cafetière pour remplir la tasse de café.

« Tu ne sauras rien, » marmonna Pietro qui finalement était heureux que ça soit au tour de Sam de chercher des informations.

« Mais je t'ai tant aidé ! » répliqua Sam en mimant un visage triste.

« Maintenant va aider Rogers ou occupe-toi de toi ! »

Mais soudain, Pietro eut une idée. Il plaça deux brioches dans le grille-pain, et se tourna vers le Faucon, sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

« Dix dollars et je dis tout, » lâcha le sokovien en croisant les bras.

Sam plissa les yeux feignant un air de dédain et finit par lever les mains en signe de reddition.

« OK, je te laisse avec tes histoires de cœur, je ne veux rien savoir, » lâcha Sam.

« Avoue tu en meurs d'envie ! »

« Absolument pas, Maximoff. Vous faites ce que vous souhaitez de vos culs. Allez, dépêche-toi d'apporter le petit-déj' à ton amoureux, il risque d'attendre. »

Comment Wilson pouvait savoir qu'il comptait apporter tout ça à Clint ? Pietro grogna quelque chose, et récupéra les brioches dorées, remplissant le plateau-repas de tout un tas de bonnes choses qui donna l'eau à la bouche du Maximoff, puis il quitta la cuisine pour se tenir éloignée de Sam.

Prenant soin d'éviter quiconque, ce qui n'était pas si difficile compte tenu de l'heure tardive à laquelle Pietro s'était levé, le sokovien se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Clint Barton, étant la 22ème. Ayant les mains prises, il toqua laborieusement avec son genou, en équilibre sur un pied.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Pietro vérifia à nouveau s'il s'agissait bien de la porte numéro 22 et abaissa la poignée à l'aide de son coude, remarquant que l'archer n'avait pas fermé à clé.

« Hé, papi, petit-déjeuner à domicile, comme prévu, » annonça Pietro.

La chambre de Clint était faiblement éclairée par le soleil qui se levait au loin, l'archer n'ayant pas pris la peine de fermer les volets. Jamais encore il n'était entré dans sa chambre, et avec précaution, il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, contemplant le bazar d'un regard moqueur.

Des vêtements trainaient au sol, un tas de feuille qui menaçaient de tomber trônaient sur un bureau rempli de sachet de chips et gobelets en carton de café vides, tandis qu'un ordinateur portable était encore ouvert à même le sol. Les yeux de Pietro glissèrent alors vers un corps allongé sur le ventre au centre du lit, un drap négligemment tiré contre son dos nu et la tête dans l'oreiller. Clint Barton bougea un peu en grommelant quelque chose, et Pietro ne pouvait détacher son regard de son dos nu, surement dévêtu suite aux beaux jours qui arrivaient en ce mois de juillet.

« J'ai failli attendre, » marmonna Clint en se frottant les yeux, un sourire se faisant entendre dans le ton de sa voix.

« Un imbécile a volé un peu de mon temps, » fit Pietro en déglutissant, contemplant Clint qui tirait les draps pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, baillant profondément.

Cheveux en bataille, torse nu, et voix rauque, ce fut le mélange complet pour chauffer le Maximoff à peine réveillé. Tandis que Clint étirait ses bras musclés, Pietro déposa avec ferveur le plateau contre le matelas, reculant ensuite de quelques pas, sa langue léchant instinctivement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je te laisse manger, moi je vais dormir encore un peu, » lâcha le Maximoff un peu précipitamment en tentant un sourire.

Clint lui lança un regard perplexe, observant le visage éreinté mais aussi rougi du plus jeune. _Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je quitte Clint avec un filet bleuté suivant ma traversée, ce que je suis incapable de faire..._ pensa amèrement Pietro en brisant leur contact visuel pour se diriger vers la sortie, le cœur battant.

« Merci, » lâcha alors Clint avant que Pietro n'ait quitté sa chambre.

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de calmer le battement de son cœur et son frisson d'excitation. Un jour, il perdrait sa constance, il le savait. Clint lui faisait définitivement perdre la tête.

* * *

Nous arrivons à la moitié de la fanfic !

Heureuse que vous me suiviez toujours :')

Prochain chapitre : **Est-ce que je mérite ma place ici ?**

(avec encore plus de rapprochement entre nos tourtereaux et un peu de Natasha hihi)


	9. Est-ce que je mérite ma place ici ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Est-ce que je mérite ma place ici ?**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La journée de Pietro Maximoff fut calme et joyeuse. Il avait raconté à Wanda impatiente la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Clint, et celle-ci avait été très heureuse pour lui. Sam et Clint lui avaient montré un jeu vidéo de course un peu avant le repas, et Steve avait cuisiné un super couscous, tandis que Natasha et Stark n'étaient pas là. Bref, tout se déroula à merveille jusqu'à un certain moment de la journée.

Pietro était dans la salle d'entrainement un peu après avoir mangé, et faisait quelques tractions sur une barre, dos à la porte. Il était seul, et préférait l'être, sinon il n'avançait pas dans son entrainement, passant son temps à parler ou à flâner. Être seul le motivait à travailler, et il serrait les dents à chaque poussée, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

« Maximoff. »

Etant dans ses pensées les plus profondes, Pietro lâcha la barre sous le coup de la surprise et s'équilibra difficilement sur ses jambes une fois au sol, se tournant derechef vers le son de la voix. Et là, une petite alarme se mit en route dans son esprit, son souffle se bloquant dans le fond de sa gorge. Natasha Romanoff se trouvait à la porte de la salle fermée juste derrière elle, bras croisés, journal pliés sous la main, lui lançant un regard froid.

« Romanoff, » répondit alors Pietro en serrant les dents, n'aimant pas du tout son regard.

Puis, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui sans le lâcher des yeux, et lui tendit vivement le journal, surement celui d'aujourd'hui, et Pietro haussa un sourcil à son adresse, interrogateur.

« Page numéro sept, » lui ordonna-t-elle en plaquant soudain le journal contre son torse.

Pietro le rattrapa prestement avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, et fronça les sourcils. Malgré toute la contenance qu'il tentait d'avoir, cette femme l'effrayait toujours. Mais sous le regard lourd de la russe, Pietro obéit et ouvrit le journal, cherchant la page sept. Et là, Pietro écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Il est un peu trop tard pour prendre cette mine effarée, » railla Natasha.

C'était un article sur une demi-page, accompagné par une photo datant de la vieille, montrant Pietro et Clint au restaurant, face à face, le coureur semblait rire à gorge déployée tandis que l'archer pointait le plus jeune du bout de fourchette, sourire aux lèvres. Le titre laissa le plus jeune perplexe. « _Un couple de héros ?_ ».

« Pourquoi… On t'a volé la vedette… ? » tenta alors Pietro en refermant le journal, lâchant un rire jaune à son adresse.

« Ne joues pas avec moi. »

Très bien, il s'en souviendrait. Natasha était terrifiante, mais vraiment. Et Pietro savait que si elle le souhaitait, elle pourrait le tuer avec un objet aussi ridicule qu'une des barrettes qu'elle avait dans les cheveux pour retenir quelques mèches rebelles. Pietro déglutit. La fameuse conversation allait enfin être ouverte.

« Je ne te conseille pas de lire l'article, » reprit la jeune femme en récupérant le journal. « Ni même les articles qui vont être écrits sur toi. »

« La différence d'âge… ? » tenta Pietro qui savait déjà que ce sujet devait être tabou, même pour Clint.

« Si ce n'était que ça. »

Le regard que lui lança Natasha ne fut plus aussi dur, mais presque attristé. _Presque_. Et c'est ce qui dérouta Pietro dont la peur devint de plus en plus réelle, mais cette fois-ci, pas pointé directement vers Natasha.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Clint et Laura sont pratiquement divorcés que tu dois en profiter, » reprit soudain Natasha en repliant soigneusement le journal, gardant toujours un œil sur Pietro.

« J'en profite pas, ce sont des rumeurs, » répliqua le sokovien en montrant d'un geste de la main le journal.

« Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu as des vues sur Clint. Tout le monde le sait. »

Pietro n'était pas très subtil, mais de là à ce que tout le monde soit au courant, ça le refroidissait un peu.

« Hormis Steve, » glissa Natasha en haussant les épaules.

Donc finalement, Clint le savait ? Il aimerait poser la question à Natasha, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment avec elle de toute manière. Puis, Pietro prit une grande inspiration, ainsi que son courage à deux mains. Ce n'était pas cette femme qui allait lui dicter quoi faire.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si j'ai des vues sur lui ? Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, » maugréa Pietro en fronçant les sourcils, le cœur battant.

Natasha parut surprise par sa contenance, et haussa un sourcil, permettant à Pietro d'aller au fond de ses pensées.

« A moins que tu n'aies des vues sur Clint toi aussi… ? » compléta Pietro soudain méfiant malgré le fait que Sam lui ait assuré qu'aucune amourette ne pouvait lier Clint et Natasha.

« Il faudrait que je t'apprenne à contrôler tes émotions, » ricana Natasha en croisant les bras. « Je peux sentir ta jalousie tout autour de moi. »

Pietro plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes. On ne savait jamais avec elle.

« Certes, Clint est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, » reprit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais toi ? Es-tu assez grand pour agir comme un adulte responsable ? »

Voyant que Pietro ne répondait pas, analysant lentement les paroles étranges de la jeune femme, Natasha soupira et reprit d'une voix plus forte :

« Par adulte, je veux parler de ce que tu penses ressentir. Clint n'est pas un jouet, tu dois être sûr de ce que tu ressens avant de chambouler l'organisation de l'équipe. »

« Je ne joue pas avec lui, je-… »

Mais Pietro se tut soudain, comprenant où voulait en venir l'espionne.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est pas que physique… » lâcha alors Pietro en fronçant les sourcils, sachant qu'il avait visé juste.

Natasha se préoccupait en premier lieu du fait que Pietro aurait pu pressentir tout ça comme un jeu, s'amusant à séduire l'archer juste pour relation passionnée et destructrice.

« Clint est mon meilleur ami, » se justifia soudain Natasha, ses traits paraissant moins tirés après les explications du sokovien. « Et je souhaite maintenir la cohésion de notre groupe. »

Un groupe qui était bien étrange d'ailleurs, et c'était surement un miracle qu'ils soient toujours tous réunis, malgré les disputes incessantes et rivalité entre certains.

« Alors si tu souhaites entretenir une relation avec Clint et que tu es sûr de tes sentiments pour lui, alors va-y. Mais si tu le fait souffrir, tu es un homme mort. »

Puis, elle lui offrit un sourire mesquin mais aussi, joueur qui surprit Pietro. Mais ça ne le surprit pas autant que les paroles de l'espionne, ne pensant jamais entendre ce genre de chose venant de sa bouche. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il pouvait continuer de fixer Clint sans avoir peur de croiser son regard ? Ce petit exemple raviva la flamme de Pietro qui lâcha un rire jaune à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

« Si c'est demandé si gentiment… » railla-t-il en haussant les épaules, faignant une certaine lassitude.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je te dis ça que Clint a forcément des sentiments pour toi. Et je te demande aussi de vraiment te méfier des médias. »

« Oui, j'ai compris… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à qui je vais avoir ce genre de discussion, tiens-toi tranquille. Mais aussi à ta sœur et à Sam. Les amourettes dans les équipes, ce n'est jamais simple, tu sais. »

Puis, après un bref hochement de tête de la part de Natasha qui annonçait la fin de la conversation, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la salle d'entrainement sous les yeux perplexe du plus jeune. Un problème de moins. Mais deux autres venaient de naître, et Pietro se doutait bien desquels. _La_ _presse_ et _Sam Wilson_.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Eloigner Wanda de Sam, mission d'extrême urgence_

 _Romanoff sait tout, ça ne sert à rien de nier_

 _Peut-être est-il temps de tout dire à Clint… Romanoff me tuera ?_

Refermant son stylo à bille, Pietro soupira longuement, observant son portable du coin des yeux. Il avait envie de savoir à propos des rumeurs et des on dit malgré le fait que Natasha lui ait demandé de ne pas regarder. Certes il ne pouvait pas avoir le journal, mais une petite recherche internet pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Juste quelques mots, c'est tout, et il irait se coucher après un SMS pour Clint.

Ainsi, il prit son portable, et utilisa internet tout en tapant son nom dans les actualités de Google, le cœur rapide. Que pouvaient-ils dire à part critiquer leur différence d'âge ?

Pietro ouvrit le premier article classé par popularités qui parlait de lui et Clint au fast-food. Pietro le lut rapidement, observant d'autres photos prises cette fois-ci de l'extérieur du restaurant, à travers la fenêtre surement par des fans. L'article annonçait qu'il était en plein rendez-vous amoureux alors qu'ils n'en avaient même pas la preuve, mais ça, Stark lui avait dit que les médias se fichaient de ce qui était vrai ou faux, du moment qu'il gagnait leur argent.

Mais ils dénonçaient des choses plus sombres, comme le fait que Clint pourrait être son père, et que Pietro devrait plutôt étudier et quitter les Avengers, pour ensuite parler des priorités de Clint.

Quittant cet article, Pietro grinça des dents et en ouvrit un second dont le titre le marqua, cette fois-ci, le désignant lui seul « _Pietro Maximoff, vraiment un Avenger ?_ ». Après qu'il ait sacrifié sa vie pour Clint, Steve lui avait assuré qu'il était un Avenger, et même si ses pouvoirs ne revenaient pas, il le resterait. Mais ça n'était pas l'avis de la presse. Six petites phrases restèrent au travers de la gorge de Pietro qui sentit une tristesse s'emparer de lui.

« _Pietro Maximoff ne serait-il pas en train de profiter de la place d'Avenger pour l'argent, et se rapprocher des autres héros, tel que Hawkeye ?_ »

 _« Le passé de la Sokovie le rattrape. N'est-il pas l'un de ces anciens voyous des rues ? »_

 _« A-t-il déjà tué étant jeune ? Il en est fort probable, ce qui remettrait en cause sa venue chez les Avengers. »_

 _« Pourquoi Captain America ne semble-t-il pas se préoccuper de cet enfant qui ferait mieux de poursuivre une vie adaptée pour lui ? »_

 _« Ses pouvoirs reviendront-ils un jour ? Où est-ce une excuse pour rester avec les Avengers ? »_

 _« Quel est le but de Quicksilver ? »_

Pietro jeta son portable contre le mur, celui-ci se brisant en deux sous l'impact de l'engin contre la paroi solide, et il se laissa tomber contre le lit, lâchant un juron étouffé par le matelas.

C'était injuste. D'accord, peut-être qu'il ne se comportait pas très bien face aux caméras lorsqu'ils les croisaient en mission où à l'extérieur, étant un poil arrogant et fier, mais là, la presse l'enfonçait carrément, cherchant même des traces de son passé.

Un Avenger ? Le doute l'imprégna. Que pouvait-il faire finalement chez les Avengers ? A part traîner dans la base, courir dans la forêt et jouer le vigile durant les missions ? Le cœur lourd, Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'arrivant pas à ignorer toutes ces choses dites sur lui malgré les avertissements de Natasha et Stark.

C'était comme ça que le voyait le monde ? C'était écœurant de leur part.

Si bien qu'il s'endormit pour de sombres rêves, après s'être torturé l'esprit pendant des heures, ne récupérant pas son portable brisé contre le mur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La journée suivante fut atroce. Tous les Avengers étaient là, c'était dimanche. Sam tentait de l'ennuyer comme à chaque fois et Pietro l'ignorait. Wanda lui parlait de choses et d'autres mais il était ailleurs, et Clint entreprit quelques approches à son encontre, mais Pietro n'y répondait presque pas, quittant rapidement les lieux. Steve s'inquiéta rapidement, et Natasha avait surement compris ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Pietro ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui. Ni même Clint. Il ne se sentait plus à l'aise, et avait l'impression de _profiter_. Toutes les conneries de la presse lui étaient restées gravé dans la mémoire, et l'anéantissaient. Que faisait-il ici finalement. A quoi servait-il ?

Si bien qu'il resta enfermé dans sa chambre, après avoir supplié à sa sœur de le laisser tranquille, juste au moins pendant une petite journée. Wanda avait alors accepté avec chagrin, voulant trouver le trouble de son frère.

La seule fois où il quitta sa chambre, ce fut pour demander à Stark un autre portable, et celui-ci, ayant remarqué la certaine tristesse qui se dégageait de Pietro, n'avait pas rechigné. Ou peut-être était-il au courant des articles sortit sur Pietro depuis samedi, et qu'il ne trouvait pas cela juste. De toute manière, Pietro ne voulait pas de leur pitié.

En fin de soirée, Pietro était encore sur son lit à somnoler lorsqu'il sentit son nouveau portable vibrer et croisa le nom « _Clint Barton_ ». Stark lui avait donc incorporé le numéro de Clint, c'était une délicate attention, et Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer. Clint venait de lui envoyer un message, et c'était la première fois que c'était lui qui commençait la conversation par texto.

Y'avait pas à dire, Clint restait un baume pour son cœur dans n'importe quelle situation. Ainsi, il déverrouilla son portable après un faible reniflement, et lut les messages qui s'envoyaient petit à petit.

Clint Barton :

 _[21:16]Là tu ne fais pas exprès de m'ignorer_

 _[21:16]Il s'est passé quelque chose_

 _[21:18]Je le sais_

 _[21:18]J'ai essayé de te parler mais tu nous fuis tous_

 _[21:21]Le seul moyen de te causer c'est par sms_

 _[21:21]Jsuis là si tu veux parler_

 _[21:21]Gamin_

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du sokovien qui serra soudain les dents, se sentant ridicule et trop sentimentale. Il ferma les yeux péniblement, tentant de faire la lumière dans son esprit. Mais finalement, il laissa son instinct parler, et répondit à Clint, la gorge sèche.

Clint :

[21:27]Est-ce que je suis vraiment utile ici finalement ?

[21:27]Qu'est-ce que je fais, hein ? A part aimer vous faire chier, tourner en rond dans le Q.G. et fait le concierge durant des missions stupides ?

 _[21:28]Tu as lu le journal toi…_

[21:28]Pas que, mais aussi des articles et tout un tas de trucs

 _[21:28]Tu n'aurais pas dû Pietro. Tous les Avengers ont des mégas dossiers à causes d'eux_

 _[21:28]Ça se voit que tu es novice chez les Avengers_

 _[21:29]Ça a toujours été comme ça avec la presse tu sais, même les peoples, les acteurs et tout ça_

 _[21:29]Il cherche la petite bête partout et avoir des ragots à raconter, t'es leur cible en ce moment_

 _[21:29]Pour pas mal de choses à vrai dire_

[21:31]Genre pour quoi ?

 _[21:31]Par où commencer ?_

 _[21:33]Le fait que toi et Wanda vous êtes les petits nouveaux_

 _[21:33]Que tu viennes tout droit de la Sokovie_

 _[21:33]Ton arrogance fait jaser_

 _[21:35]Oh, et la fois où tu te ramènes à ma table pour dîner et que la plupart des médias se mettent à penser des choses sur nous, ça apporte un paquet de ragots_

 _[21:35]T'es jeune par rapport à moi._

 _[21:36]Et les petits jeunes ne sont pas censés sauver le monde, mais étudier et montrer l'exemple_

 _[21:36]Et enfin, le fait que tu restes chez les Avengers alors que tu n'as soi-disant plus le « profil » pour en être un_

[21:36]Plus besoin de m'enfoncer je viens de toucher le fond, MERCI

 _[21:37]C'est toi qui as demandé_

 _[21:37]Mais tout ça, c'est des conneries !_

 _[21:37]Tu m'entends ?_

 _[21:39]Qu'ils aillent se faire enculer_

 _[21:43]Gamin ?_

 _[21:45]Pietro ?_

 _[21:45]Sale bébé… ?_

 _[21:48]Mais avec les autres on a décidé qu'on allait t'aider_

 _[21:48]On va t'entrainer_

 _[21:48]Car t'es un Avengers. Juste un peu endormi !_

[21:49]Si tu le dis…

 _[21:49]D'ailleurs Tony m'a donné une idée, demain matin réveil tôt_

[21:51]T'as jamais autant parlé par sms

[21:51]Que t'est-il arrivé papi ?

 _[21:52]Ne me fait pas regretter, bébé_

Pietro sentit son cœur rater un battement au dernier mot et il sentit ses jouer le brûler tandis que son cœur se détachait presque de sa poitrine. De ses mains tremblantes, il allait répondre, mais Clint le devança de peu.

Clint Barton :

 _[21:52]Tu vois, sans le « sale » devant « bébé », ça ne veut plus dire la même chose_

Lâchant un léger rire, Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ignorant le fait que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'en foutait, Clint était là pour lui. C'était tout.

Clint Barton : 

[21:52]J'aime bien

 _[21:52]Parce que tu en es un_

[21:52]La ferme, bientôt c'est toi qui porteras des couches

[21:53]Hâte de voir ce jour arriver

 _[21:53]Arrête de dire des bêtises, et va dormir_

 _[21:53]Petit bébé_

[21:54]OK. Sale papi

 _[21:54]Tu le regretteras demain, crois-moi_

[21:54]J'ai hâte

Y'a pas à dire, Pietro Maximoff était définitivement amoureux de Clint Barton. Y'avait plus à rechigner. Puis, le sokovien ferma alors les yeux, le cœur léger.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé brutalement par des coups donnés à sa porte, et il sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil à son radioréveil qui indiquait qu'il était presque huit heures du matin, bien trop tôt pour le Maximoff qui grogna.

Et lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, Pietro regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir verrouillé avant de s'endormir.

« Pietro, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit hier, » s'exclama une voix qui provoqua un frisson tout le long du corps de Pietro qui enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Lui qui pensait que c'était Wanda qui venait, non, c'était Clint lui-même. Il avait totalement oublié ce que lui avait promis l'archer la veille ! De ce fait, Pietro sentit son béguin s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et poser ses mains calleuses contre ses épaules pour le secouer doucement. Ce toucher, malgré le tissu de son-t-shirt, électrisa le sokovien tout entier qui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Allez, debout. Aujourd'hui, je m'occupe de toi, » sourit Clint contre l'oreille de Pietro.

Il allait mourir. Pietro se retint de ne pas se lever pour agripper Clint par le col et l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour l'attirer avec lui sur le lit. Ainsi, Pietro leva la tête de l'oreiller pour croiser le magnifique regard de Clint posé sur lui. Finalement, ce fut le beau réveil.

Si on omettait le fait que juste après, Clint le tira presque du lit, et lui jeta un sweat en pleine figure pour ensuite l'amener de force dans la cuisine. Une fois assis, piquant encore du nez, Pietro remarqua que Sam était placé en face de lui, et lui lançait un sourire mesquin. Mais Pietro était trop exténué pour lui répondre ou lui lancer une pique, et se contenta de baisser à nouveau la tête, fermant les yeux de fatigue.

Clint ne semblait pas se soucier de Sam, et Pietro sentit alors une délicieuse odeur de pain tiède, de chocolat chaud, de bacon et d'œuf juste sous son nez. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il remarqua que Clint lui avait tout préparé et venait de lui offrir un petit déjeuner complet, et Pietro jeta un regard intrigué vers Clint qui s'adossa contre le plan de travail, tasse de café à la main.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te donne à manger ? » ricana Clint en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

« Merci, » articula Pietro, un sourire venant enfin se réveiller sur son visage.

« Pourquoi il fait ça ? Tu lui as fait une gâterie, hier ? » chuchota Sam avec un clin d'œil, visiblement heureux de voir le Maximoff reprendre des couleurs contrairement à hier.

Mais avant que Clint ne puisse demander ce qu'avait dit Sam, Pietro lui asséna un violent coup de pied sous la table tandis que le genou du gêneur vint percuter brutalement la crédence, et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Satisfait, Pietro commença à tartiner son pain, l'air de rien, tandis que Sam jurait tout en massant son tibia. Clint quant à lui, les regarda, perplexe.

Si seulement il savait…

Puis, après le petit déjeuner plus calme après avoir mis le Faucon K.O., Clint ordonna à Pietro de se préparer en trois minutes, et c'est ce qu'il fit, intrigué. Il se souvint avoir compris qu'il s'agissait d'une idée de Stark, donc il était quelque peu méfiant, mais finit par suivre Clint à l'extérieur du Q.G., tous deux portant une tenue de sport.

Une fois au milieu de la forêt qui entourait le bâtiment, Clint déposa son sac à dos au sol, et l'ouvrit, Pietro suivant avec suspicion ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Stark m'a donné une idée hier afin de peut-être recouvrer tes pouvoirs, » annonça Clint en fouillant dans le sac. « Et je compte bien la suivre. »

Puis, Clint sortit du sac un petit objet électrique qu'il maintenait dans la main, léger sourire aux lèvres, et Pietro fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un teaser, » lui expliqua Clint en montrant l'engin du bout de son index. « Inutile de te dire que ça fait assez mal et c'est pas très agréable. Nous allons donc voir si la peur te fait aller plus vite. Si l'adrénaline t'aide à trouver ton pouvoir. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Clint alluma le teaser, faisant apparaître un petit filet électrique allant du premier fusible jusqu'au second, et Pietro recula d'un pas, n'étant pas à l'aise, ses mains levées en signe de reddition.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux… ? » lâcha Pietro avec un petit rire forcé.

« Si je t'attrape, tu as le droit à une décharge. Ça te va ? »

Alors c'était pour ça que Clint lui disait qu'il allait le regretter. Et il n'avait pas dit ça pour rire.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser… » marmonna Pietro en fixant avec appréhension l'engin électrique.

« Tu as tout compris, Maximoff. »

Et Clint s'élança alors vers lui, Pietro détalant à toute allure au sens inverse, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire toucher par cet appareil, ayant déjà vu des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'en servir.

« C'est quoi cette idée de barbare ! » cria Pietro qui tentait de devancer Clint.

Il entendit simplement son rire, et Pietro pivota brusquement, s'aidant d'un arbre pour ne pas déraper dans l'herbe fraiche par la rosée matinale. Clint aussi allait le payer.

Pietro fut heureux d'être endurant, mais remarqua que malgré la peur qui l'avait fait détaler, et le fait que Clint allait presque aussi vite que lui, ses pouvoirs ne revenaient pas. Puis, pensant avoir distancé l'archer, Pietro se plaqua dos à un arbre, le souffle court, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la venue de Clint. Mais manifestement, il n'était pas ici, et Pietro l'avait donc bien égaré.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse crier victoire, Clint sortit de sa cachette à quelques mètres seulement de Pietro, qui sous la surprise, lâcha un cri d'effroi et glissa presque dans l'herbe pour courir à l'opposé. Seulement, il était trop tard, et Clint avait pris bien plus de vitesse, ainsi, Pietro sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras pour le tirer en arrière, et son dos rencontra douloureusement l'arbre contre lequel il s'était caché auparavant.

« Furtif est mon deuxième prénom, » sourit sournoisement Clint en plaçant le teaser toujours allumé juste sous le cou dégagé du coureur.

« Fou est ton troisième ! » s'exclama Pietro qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne souhaitant pas recevoir cette décharge.

« Ton cri était très viril, » se moqua ensuite Clint en éteignant l'arme sous les yeux méfiants de Pietro. « Mais cette peur n'a pas marché. »

Malgré le fait que l'engin soit éteint, Clint ne bougea pas, son corps encore pressé avec une certaine douceur contre celui de Pietro coincé par l'arbre derrière, et Pietro resta sur ses gardes, le cœur battant.

« Non. Ça n'a pas marché, » répéta Pietro soudain mal à l'aise, espérant que son corps ne réagisse pas comme il aimait réagir quand Clint était proche de lui.

Fort heureusement, Clint se détacha de lui tout en riant, et Pietro soupira de soulagement.

« T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen. En attendant, on t'entrainera au combat au corps-à-corps et aux armes à feu, » lui assura Clint en rangeant l'engin à sa ceinture, visiblement confiant.

Il est vrai que ni Natasha, ni Clint ou même Sam n'avaient de pouvoir. C'était de l'entrainement. Certes un dur entrainement, mais ils étaient Avengers.

« Mon pouvoir est important pour moi, » grommela pourtant Pietro, dépité.

« Tu le retrouveras un jour, tu en as ma parole. »

Puis Clint observa la forêt d'un air songeur, le soleil se reflétant contre la peau nue de ses bras, Pietro profitant du spectacle.

« Ça te dit un petit jogging ? » lui demanda alors Clint en se retournant vers lui.

Pietro accepta derechef avec un grand sourire. Quoi de mieux pour requinquer Pietro qu'un petit jogging matinal avec l'homme de sa vie ?

* * *

J'aime trop Natasha pour qu'elle joue la méchante dans cette histoire. Elle a donné son feu vert, yeeeeah !

Prochain chapitre : **Les filles Barton sont flippantes**

Je vous fais à tous de gros beusous et à très bientôt !


	10. Les filles Barton sont flippantes

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Les filles Barton sont flippantes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne pas lancer les portables Stark contre les murs. Mêmes eux sont ne sont pas incassables. Ou peut-être ai-je trop de force ?_

 _Faire plus souvent un jogging avec Clint, c'est reposant. Inviter Wanda la prochaine fois_

 _Foutre des coups de pied à Sam quand il fait chier_

L'après-midi, Pietro jouait à la console avec Wanda, lui apprenant comment manier les voitures afin qu'elle puisse elle aussi battre Sam. Clint jouait avec eux juste avant que son portable ne sonne et qu'il ne les quitte, mais le coureur trouva étrange qu'il mette autant de temps.

Enfin, Clint retourna dans le salon, jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone entre ses mains, et se dirigea vers les deux jumeaux qui disputaient une course.

« Hé, Pietro, j'aurais besoin de toi, » dit Clint en plaçant ses mains contre le dossier du canapé, juste derrière le coureur.

Ce fut Wanda qui fut la première à mettre le jeu sur « pause », et Pietro lança un regard interrogateur à l'archer derrière lui, celui-ci paraissant anxieux.

« Nat' ne peut pas, et je crois que ta sœur a une mission de reconnaissance demain, » fit ensuite Clint avant que Wanda ne hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires. « Tu peux refuser, je sais que c'est précipité mais-… »

« Tu fais presque peur là, » l'interrompit Pietro en délaissant la manette, Wanda tout aussi intriguée que lui.

« Demain, si tu acceptes, j'aurais besoin que tu gardes mes enfants… » lâcha soudain Clint en fixant Pietro droit dans les yeux. « Notre baby-sitter est partie en week-end et il est trop tard pour en appeler une autre. »

Pietro, garder des enfants ? N'était-il pas inconscient ? Clint avait à ce point confiance en Pietro qui avait perdu ses parents très tôt et avait été à la rue pendant la plupart de son temps ?

« Euh… Tu es sûr ? » demanda Pietro en haussant un sourcil.

« Je sais, j'aurais aimé que tu rencontres mes gosses durant d'autres circonstances, mais le rendez-vous pour signer les papiers du divorce a été avancé à demain au lieu de lundi… »

Wanda n'osait pas intervenir, faisant mine d'être intéressé par l'écran fixe de la télévision.

« C'est pas que je veux pas, mais tu me fais confiance ? » l'interrogea Pietro avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, » reprit Clint comme si c'était une évidence. « T'en fait pas, c'est l'histoire de deux heures je pense, Cooper à des devoirs importants et Nathaniel et Lila risquent de l'embêter… »

Certes, Pietro était un peu effrayé par la responsabilité que lui donnait Clint, mais il avait déjà pris soin d'enfant en Sokovie, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

« J'accepte, » sourit alors Pietro en levant son pouce en signe de victoire.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait finalement, c'était de rencontrer Laura Barton.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Définitivement, Pietro aurait dû réfléchir un tout petit peu plus à ce que son service allait impliquer. En réalité, il avait stressé toute la nuit, remuant tout un tas de pensées, rongeant ses ongles, et mordillant ses lèvres d'anxiété.

« Pietro, arrête de mordre tes lèvres comme ça, » ordonna soudain Clint, faisant redescendre Pietro sur terre.

Lui et Clint était dans la voiture de l'archer, un vieux 4x4 poussiéreux mais qui était pourtant la fierté de Clint. Il avait à peine quitté le Q.G. que Pietro s'était de nouveau mis à angoisser, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang.

« Tu fais toujours ça quand tu es stressé, » continua Clint sans quitter la route des yeux. « T'en fais pas, ils vont t'adorer. »

« Mais ça ne sera pas le cas de Laura… »

Pietro regretta immédiatement ses paroles et détourna les yeux, faisant mine d'observer la route à travers la vitre sale.

« Laura ? » répéta Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle doit être surement au courant de ce qui ce dit dans les journaux. Sur notre soi-disant relation et-…»

« Elle n'a rien à redire sur toi, Pietro. Elle et moi nous sommes séparés, et je fais ce que je souhaite de ma vie, de plus, elle a déjà un copain… Et puis ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Laura a toujours pris les rumeurs avec des pincettes depuis la fois où il était dit que je partageais une relation amoureuse avec Nat'. »

Hochant la tête, Pietro resta pourtant nerveux, arrachant la peau morte de ses lèvres en ignorant la douleur.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est heureuse de savoir que c'est moi qui vais garder vos enfants ? Après ce que la presse dit sur moi et sur mon passé… ? » marmonna le coureur qui ressentait un goût de fer dans sa bouche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on se fiche de ces putains de rumeurs. Et même si certaines sont vraies sur ton passé, peu importe. C'est le présent qui compte. »

Clint disait ceci avec une telle sincérité que ça finit par apaiser quelque peu le sokovien en déroute.

« Je te demanderais juste une chose, Pietro. »

L'appellation « gamin » semblait s'être envolée du vocabulaire de Clint lors des affaires sérieuses, prenant le sokovien pour l'adulte qu'il était.

« N'apprends pas de mots vulgaires aux enfants. »

Pietro ricana et hocha la tête de manière entendue. Ainsi, la route se fit sans encombre, les deux hommes discutant de tout et de rien, aucun ne faisant allusion à l'article stipulant qu'ils étaient en couple, de plus, Clint ne semblait pas au courant pour la conversation qu'avait eue Pietro avec Natasha.

Et enfin, Pietro put rencontrer des yeux l'endroit où Clint Barton logeait avec sa femme, ayant entendu parler du fait que lui et Laura se battait pour récupérer la ferme. C'était accueillant et chaleureux, et Pietro fut tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Garant le véhicule près d'une petite voiture bleue, Clint jeta un dernier regard au plus jeune.

« Merci pour ce que tu as accepté de faire, » lui sourit Clint avec sincérité.

« Dit comme ça, on dirait que je vais garder des petits diables, » ricana Pietro de façon nerveuse.

Clint lâcha un rire et secoua la tête tout en détachant sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, faisant signe à Pietro de le suivre. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison parut bien trop rapide pour Pietro qui tenta de calmer son cœur, se demandant bien comment il avait pu survivre chez Strucker s'il était aussi émotif et instable que cela. Clint avait vraiment tout bouleversé en lui.

Clint toqua deux coups à la porte et l'ouvrit directement, celle-ci n'étant pas verrouillée pour ensuite se racler la gorge.

« C'est moi, » lâcha-t-il tout haut.

Pietro rentra derrière lui, une délicieuse odeur de bois et de parfum se faisait sentir, offrant à l'atmosphère une petite touche de douceur. Il contempla l'entrée du regard, voyant que la cuisine menait au salon par un comptoir où était posée une magnifique coupe de fruits parfaits, tandis qu'une cible pour fléchette trônait sur le mur juste à côté.

Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleurs noisette qui portait un petit bébé dans ses bras et qui semblait le détailler des yeux.

« Bonjour, » fit précipitamment Pietro, sachant derechef qu'il s'agissait de Laura.

« Alors c'est toi Pietro Maximoff ? » demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Enchanté. »

Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas si enjouée que ça, et Clint vint rapidement à la rescousse.

« Voici Laura, » annonça-t-il même si c'était une évidence, récupérant alors l'enfant des bras de sa mère qui se laissa faire.

« Tu parais beaucoup plus jeune que sur les photos, » reprit Laura en haussant un sourcil. « Quel âge as-tu en réalité ? »

Pietro comprit que Clint avait raison, la jeune femme se méfiait des rumeurs, et malgré ce que disait la presse, elle préférait entendre la vérité de la bouche de Pietro.

« Vingt-cinq, » répondit Pietro, Laura hochant lentement la tête à cette réponse.

Selon _Wikipédia_ , Clint Barton avait trente-huit ans, ce qui leur faisait une sacrée différence d'âge, et encore heureux que Pietro soit majeur, sinon il aurait eu nettement plus de scrupules. En plus, depuis le début, Pietro mentait _un_ _peu_ pour son âge. Il allait avoir vingt-quatre ans en décembre, mais qu'importe.

« Il est bien plus mature que ce que tu ne le penses, Laura, » répliqua Clint en berçant doucement le bébé dans ses bras qui semblait dormir.

« Je sais, tu me l'as dit, » puis Laura planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien. « Prends tes aises à la maison, si tu as faim, tu te sers dans le frigo. Si tu fumes, fais-le à l'extérieur par contre, et puis tu as la télévision… Enfin voilà. »

Malgré la certaine hospitalité et Laura, elle paraissait un peu froide, et Clint prit ensuite la parole.

« Nathaniel va surement dormir, mais il peut se réveiller et pleurer un peu, tu as juste besoin de lui parler un peu, tu n'es même pas obligé de la prendre dans tes bras. Il a déjà mangé et sa couche est propre. »

Pietro hocha lentement la tête, observant le petit bébé dans les bras de Clint au nom de Nathaniel, dormant contre le torse de son père. Voyant le regard attendrit de Pietro, Clint s'approcha de lui.

« Tu veux essayer de le prendre dans tes bras ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Une si petite chose ? Pietro avait peur de la briser, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Laura qui les observait, bras croisés, le regard indescriptible, puis observa ensuite le regard du plus âgé qui semblait empli d'un espoir inconnu. Ainsi, Pietro finit par hocher la tête et approcha ses mains du petit être âgé d'à peine trois mois, Clint l'aidant à le caler contre son torse. Le petit bougea un peu pour reposer ensuite sa tête contre Pietro, ses yeux toujours fermés, et le cœur du coureur de serra, ému par cette si petite chose en boule dans ses bras.

Strucker semblait si loin maintenant, ainsi que toutes les atrocités qu'il avait subies avec lui et en Sokovie. Clint quant à lui observait le sokovien et son enfant en pleine osmose avec un sourire satisfait.

« Les enfants viennent de rentrer de l'école, » reprit Laura après un instant de silence, captant à nouveau le regard de Pietro. « Cooper est plongé dans des révisions poussées, et Lila n'a pas beaucoup de devoir, mais ils se débrouilleront. Ils ont pris leur goûté. Viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Puis, elle s'approcha de Pietro pour récupérer Nathaniel et Pietro le lui laissa observant encore quelques instants la petite chose qu'était ce bébé.

Le second enfant que rencontra Pietro fut Lila Barton, alors que Laura venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. La petite jouait sur son tapis rose, allongé sur le ventre chantonnant quelque chose à voix basse. La chambre était belle et pleine de rêve de petite fille, et Pietro vit soudain sa petite sœur dans cette même pièce. Elle aurait surement aimé dormir dans ce lit et s'allonger sur ce tapis de princesse, mais les revenus de leurs parents en Sokovie ne leur avaient pas permis.

« Lila, viens dire bonjour, » fit sa mère en laissant entrer Pietro.

La petite, bien élevée, se leva derechef, délaissant son poney rouge et adressa un beau sourire à Pietro.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » fit-elle un peu timidement.

Clint retint un rire derrière Pietro qui entendit parfaitement. En effet, être appelé _monsieur_ , c'était une première pour Pietro.

« Tu peux m'appeler Pietro, » lui annonça le coureur en lui rendant son sourire, sachant tout de suite que cette petite n'allait pas lui poser de problèmes.

« D'accord, Pietro, » reprit Lila

« Tu as fait tes devoirs ? » demanda durement Laura en levant un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Pas encore, j'allais les faire ! » s'exclama l'enfant en accourant à son bureau rose pour ouvrir précipitamment sa trousse en paillettes.

Puis, ils continuèrent le tour de la maison, laissant Nathaniel dans son lit de bébé au passage, et ouvrirent la chambre de Cooper assis à son bureau, en pleine révision pour son jeune âge. A peine la porte avait-elle été ouverte que Cooper ferma son livre pour se tourner vers les nouveaux venus.

« Voici Pietro, » fit Laura en le désignant du doigt. « Et voici Cooper. »

« Bonjour, » fit illico Cooper tout aussi poli que sa sœur.

Aucun doute possible, les enfants Barton n'allaient pas poser de problèmes à Pietro, ils semblaient tous calmes et respectueux, tout comme leur père en vérité. Bien loin de ce qu'était Pietro à l'époque, et il s'en sentit un peu honteux.

« Salut, » répondit Pietro avec un bref signe de main.

Tout allait bien se dérouler non ? Nathaniel dormait, Lila jouait et Cooper travaillait. Puis vint le moment du départ de Clint et Laura pour les fameux papiers du divorce.

« On sera de retour d'ici deux heures, » lui assura Clint à la porte d'entrée.

« Merci d'être venue, » dit alors Laura à l'adresse de Pietro qui hocha la tête.

Malgré les paroles de la jeune femme, Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une certaine animosité de la part de Laura. Si ce n'était pas dû à leur soi-disant couple, puisqu'elle avait un copain, ça venait des rumeurs étranges sur son passé ? Ou était-il complètement à côté de la plaque ?

Lorsque Laura et Clint eurent quitté la maison pour se diriger vers la petite voiture bleue, Pietro referma la porte, et inspira un grand coup. N'avait-il pas fait un grand pas ? Il avait rencontré les enfants de Clint et visité sa maison.

Mais maintenant, que faire ? Regarder la télévision ? Jouer à un jeu sur son portable ? Ou aller voir les enfants pour se rapprocher un peu d'eux ? A vrai dire, Pietro était curieux, et il avait envie d'aller creuser un peu du côté des enfants qui devaient bien avoir un petit côté de leur père. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'on rencontrait les enfants de son béguin qui avait assez confiance en lui pour les lui laisser.

Ainsi, il monta les escaliers doucement, et toqua à la première porte entrouverte qui était celle de Lila, tandis qu'un « oui » aiguë retentit. Il ouvrit alors la porte et remarqua que l'enfant était à nouveau sur son tapis de jeu, visiblement heureuse de le voir.

« Tu n'as pas des devoirs ? » lui demanda Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

« J'attends que maman rentre pour qu'elle me fasse réciter ma leçon d'histoire, » expliqua-t-elle vivement.

« Je vais te faire réciter, comme ça elle n'aura pas à le faire en rentrant, » proposa Pietro en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis rose.

« Non ! J'ai envie de parler avec toi. J'ai plein de questions à te poser ! » répliqua Lila en fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, la petite semblait bien exciter, et la moue qu'elle avait à ce moment même ressemblait énormément à celle de son père. Pietro soupira intérieurement, mais finit par avoir une idée.

« Lila, on va faire un jeu, » annonça Pietro. « Tu vas me donner ta leçon, et chacun son tour on se posera une question. Moi sur tes devoirs, et toi sur ce que tu souhaites. »

La petite sembla réfléchir et finit par hocher la tête pour ensuite se lever et récupérer un cahier rouge qu'elle tendit à Pietro, tout sourire. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour avoir son bonheur visiblement. Ainsi, lorsque Pietro ouvrit la page que lui désignait la petite, Lila s'installa en face de lui, dans la même position.

« Tu commences si tu veux, » fit Pietro après avoir pris connaissance du sujet de la leçon qui était les croisades en Europe.

« Très bien. Alors, pourquoi tu as les cheveux blancs ? »

Lila semblait loucher sur les cheveux du coureur qui se mit soudain à réfléchir à un mensonge. Loin de lui l'envie de dire à l'enfant que c'était dû aux expériences étranges d'un allemand fou sur son corps.

« A cause de mon pouvoir, » répondit finalement Pietro en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux délavés, ce qui n'était finalement pas vraiment un mensonge. « A moi maintenant… Donne-moi la date des croisades. »

« 1095 à 1291, » répondit illico la petite sans réfléchir. « Pourquoi tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ? »

Elle ne perdait décidément pas son temps, et était au courant pour la fameuse perte de son pouvoir.

« Parce qu'il m'a aidé à survivre. La batterie est à plat, » résuma rapidement Pietro en cherchant déjà une question pour Lila en balayant la feuille du regard. « Donne-moi la définition des croisades ? »

Finalement, ça permettait à Pietro de se renseigner un peu, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir étudié ça en Sokovie alors qu'il était proche de l'Europe.

« Ce sont des expéditions armées entreprises par les chrétiens contre les musulmans, » expliqua Lila qui connaissait sa leçon sur le bout des doigts. « Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié pour papa ? »

Aïe, la question qui fâche. Pietro se racla la gorge, et se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

« Tout s'est passé très vite, et j'aimais bien ton papa. »

Lila parut satisfaite de la réponse et hocha vivement la tête.

« A toi ! » dit-elle toujours aussi enjouée.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que la Terre Sainte ? »

« Les terres convoitées par les croisés. Pourquoi ton prénom est étrange ? »

Le fait que Lila passait du coq à l'âne avec un naturel désarmant fit rire le sokovien.

« Parce que c'est sokovien. Tout comme ma sœur qui s'appelle Wanda. Ce n'est pas américain ou anglais. Maintenant, dis-moi combien il y a eu de croisade. »

« Neuf. Et pourquoi ton accent est étrange lui aussi ? »

Pietro fronça les sourcils, se souvenant des piques de Clint, Stark et Sam quant à son langage et son accent peu commun à lui et à sa sœur.

« Oups, je voulais pas te vexer, pardon, » fit précipitamment Lila en paraissant soudain désolée.

« Non, t'en fais pas ! Je repensais juste à quelques idiots qui se moquent de mon accent, » ricana Pietro en incluant bien sûr Clint dans le lot.

« Moi j'aime bien. Papa dit qu'il est mélodieux ton accent. »

 _Quoi ?_ Pietro resta comme deux ronds de flancs, fixant la petite avec stupeur, vérifiant qu'elle ne riait pas, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Clint avait dit ça ? Lui qui osait se moquer lorsqu'il prononçait mal un mot ?

« Alors tu réponds à ma question ? » insista l'enfant impatiente.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas ma langue natale. Je parle sokovien ou russe moi. »

La petite hocha la tête et roula sur le sol en position allongée sur le dos, regardant Pietro à l'envers, ses mains contre son ventre.

« Dis, Pietro, tu veux bien être mon confident ? »

« Quoi ? Moi ? » s'amusa Pietro en refermant le cahier, conscient que la petite connaissant sa leçon par cœur.

« Oui. Je n'en ai pas. Ma copine elle a sa grande sœur mais Cooper est trop bête pour être le mien. Et toi je t'aime bien. Papa te fais confiance. »

Pietro était de plus en plus intrigué. Il semblait que Clint avait dit bien des choses à la petite, et surement ne s'attendait-il pas à qu'elle raconte tout ça à Pietro de façon aussi naïve et innocente. Il faudrait qu'il creuse un peu plus par-là.

« Très bien, je veux bien être ton confident, » sourit Pietro en hochant la tête, observant la petite toujours allongée qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

« La confidente de Cooper, c'est Tatie Nat', et toi tu es le mien, d'accord ? »

Pietro hocha toujours la tête, riant intérieurement en imaginant l'espionne en proie aux tourments de l'enfant de Clint.

« En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide, » reprit Lila avec ardeur en se redressant pour faire face à Pietro surpris par la confiance aveugle qu'elle lui donnait. « A l'école, il y a un garçon que j'aime beaucoup, mais avant de faire le premier pas, j'aimerais savoir s'il m'aime aussi, tu vois. »

Cette histoire ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Pietro, et il comprit donc les tourments de la petite même si dans son cas, les choses étaient moins compliquées.

« Comment on sait si quelqu'un est amoureux ? » demanda alors la petite bien à l'écoute.

 _Regarde-moi face à ton père et tu comprendras,_ pensa le coureur ironiquement en se mettant sérieusement à réfléchir à la question de l'enfant.

« Eh bien, » commença Pietro assez fier d'avoir la confiance de l'enfant. « Quand on est amoureux, on le regarde beaucoup, on lui offre souvent des choses, on est gentil. On lui dit de belles choses, on rigole avec lui. Quand on est grand, on l'invite au restaurant, mais dans ton cas, ça peut-être à la maison pour jouer. Euh… On pense beaucoup, on écrit beaucoup de SMS ou de lettre, je suppose que toi c'est plus des lettres. On fait parfois des erreurs, on bégaie. On rougit aussi ! »

Lila hochait la tête à chaque parole, semblait boire les dires du sokovien. Et soudain, la petite cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ses pupilles s'éclairèrent d'une lueur soudaine, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de primordial.

« Pietro, tu ne serais pas amoureux de mon papa ? »

Pietro s'étrangla avec sa salive, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

* * *

Pietro n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !

Merci pour tous vos magnifiques messages qui font perdurer cette histoire.

Prochain chapitre : **Patience, patience**

(Avec pourtant une petite accélération !)

Gros bisous et à ce week-end surrement


	11. Patience, patience

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Patience, patience**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Pietro, tu ne serais pas amoureux de mon papa ? »_

 _Pietro s'étrangla avec sa salive, écarquillant les yeux de surprise._ La gaffe ! Il ne fallait pas rentrer des choses pareilles dans le crâne d'une enfant à la langue trop bien pendue comme Lila !

« Non, pourquoi tu racontes ça ? » lâcha Pietro avec nervosité évidente.

« Tu peux me le dire tu sais, moi je t'ai bien dit que j'aimais un garçon de ma classe. Il s'appelle Michael. Oh et tu sais, c'est pas grave que tu l'aimes, maman à déjà un petit ami maintenant. »

Le fait que Lila ne paraissait pas si chamboulée par le fait que sa mère ait déjà un copain prouvait que les disputes de ses parents devait ne pas être très récentes, et qu'elle était habituée aux crises.

« Papa m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur toi, tu sais, » renchérit Lila en voyant que Pietro s'était terré dans un silence apeuré. « Et d'après ce que tu me dis, tu agis comme si tu étais amoureux de lui ! »

La petite ne paraissait pourtant pas mécontente ni dégoutée qu'un autre homme puisse aimer son propre père. Elle semblait ouverte d'esprit et très indulgente pour son si jeune âge, comme Wanda lorsqu'elle était petite.

« Et il t'a dit quoi sur moi ? » s'interrogea Pietro en déglutissant nerveusement.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire, c'est moi la confidente de papa ! »

C'était peut-être la confidente de Clint, mais elle en avait bien assez dit et ceci finit par faire rire Pietro de façon angoissée. Qu'ira-t-elle dire à Clint à son retour ? Devait-il nier à nouveau malgré le fait que la petite semblait sûr d'elle et plutôt assez enjouée à cette idée.

« J'aime beaucoup le copain de maman. Et je t'aime bien aussi, » continua Lila. « Alors tout va bien, avec Cooper et Nathaniel on ne sera pas malheureux. »

« Je-… Je ne suis pas le copain de ton père, » finit par dire Pietro qui réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin.

« Oui je sais, papa me l'aurait dit. Mais t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je men je vais en enfer ! »

Et la petite tendit sa main vers lui, levant son auriculaire comme pour sceller une promesse et Pietro comprit alors la démarche et abandonna, liant son doigt à celui de l'enfant. Il était inutile de nier finalement, ça pourrait prendre des conséquences plus désastreuses.

« Je te fais confiance, Lila, » fit Pietro avec un faible sourire.

« Promis, Pietro ! »

Et l'enfant s'allongea à nouveau entre ses jouets, sourire léger sur les lèvres. Pietro avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant de vraiment tout dire à Clint, histoire de vraiment savoir si l'archer partageait ses sentiments. Il espérait donc vraiment que la petite se taise sur cette affaire, ne sachant pas si Clint la croirait ou non.

« Je vais aller voir si ton frère a besoin d'aide, » fit alors Pietro en se levant ayant peur d'une nouvelle sorcellerie de la part de la petite qui pourrait découvrir de nouvelle chose sur lui.

Lila lui adressa un joli sourire, et Pietro quitta la pièce en poussant un peu la porte, retenant un soupir. La petite était mignonne, mais finalement incroyablement futée, sa tante Natasha avait dû déteindre sur elle, c'était effrayant. Une fois dans le couloir, il sortit son portable et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message de la part de sa sœur.

Petite Wanda : 

_[17:02]Alors, tu t'en sors ?_

 _[17:02]Je rentre de ma mission, c'était éprouvant_

[17:11]Les missions de reconnaissance, c'est ennuyant à souhait, même quand on a des pouvoirs, hein ?

[17:11]Plus grave, Lila Barton a deviné toute seule que j'avais des vues sur son père

[17:12]Je suis dans la merde

 _[17:12]Eh ben, y'a donc que Clint qui ne voit pas ce que tu ressens ?_

 _[17:12]Ou il fait semblant…_

[17:12]Comment ça ? Pourquoi faire semblant de ne rien voir ?

[17:12]Il pourrait me le dire clairement qu'il n'est pas intéressé…

 _[17:12]Peut-être qu'il réfléchit de son côté._

 _[17:12]Ou il attend la bonne occasion._

 _[17:12]Tu sais avec le divorce, les enfants, son boulot d'Avenger, ça fait beaucoup de chose_

 _[17:13]Et toi qui te ramène comme une fleur_

[17:13]Pour le meilleur et pour le pire haha

 _[17:13]Ne t'occupe pas de moi_

 _[17:13]Prends soin des enfants de Clint comme les tiens, Pietro_

 _[17:13]Ils ne voient pas souvent leur père, alors reste un peu avec eux_

[17:13]Ce qui m'a conduit à dévoiler indirectement que j'aimais leur père…

 _[17:14]Tu n'es pas discret aussi, mon frère_

 _[17:14]Bon courage, je t'aime_

[17:14]Moi aussi

Pietro verrouilla son portable. Wanda avait raison, il était entré dans la vie de Clint assez brusquement, dans les deux sens du terme finalement. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, donc il se dirigea finalement jusqu'à la chambre de Cooper qui était toujours concentré, et Pietro resta un instant devant la porte à le regarder, repensant à son enfance.

A l'âge de Lila, Pietro avait encore ses parents, mais n'était pas aussi studieux qu'elle, car il passait son temps à jouer dehors, se battre ou bien voler. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps, puisqu'à l'âge de Cooper, Pietro était orphelin avec sa sœur, et vivait dans la rue à tricher, fuir, se cacher et dérober de la nourriture ou de l'argent. Il était heureux de constater que les enfants de Clint étaient loin de tout ça.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » dit alors Pietro en entrant doucement dans la chambre.

Pietro n'avait jamais connu son propre père, soi-disant mort, mais il aurait souhaité qu'un jour son beau-père soit rentré dans sa chambre pour l'aider à travailler, ou simplement pour discuter ou jouer un peu avec lui.

« Ouais, y'a un problème de maths que j'ai du mal à résoudre… » dit timidement Cooper en levant les yeux vers Pietro.

Pietro hocha donc la tête et s'approcha du bureau de Cooper après avoir enjambé quelques livres et manettes de jeux vidéo. L'enfant lui montra du doigt un exercice dans son cahier accompagné d'une feuille pleine de dessins et chiffres. Visiblement c'était un problème sur la probabilité d'avoir une pomme mure, et Pietro déglutit après avoir lu l'exercice en entier. Il avait quitté l'école à dix ans, ayant vécu comme un vagabond après être devenu orphelin. Certes Pietro avait appris, et savait se débrouiller, mais pas au point de comprendre des formules mathématiques d'un enfant de douze ans. Pietro se sentit soudain pathétique.

« C'est pas facile, hein ? » fit Cooper en soupirant. « Si j'arrive à faire celui-ci, je serais prêt pour le contrôle, mais je n'arrive pas à bien le comprendre. »

Les poings de Pietro se serrèrent. Les médias avaient raison, il ferait mieux d'étudier et de se cultiver au lieu de jouer les faux super-héros. Mais au fond de son cœur, il souhaitait vraiment aider l'enfant, et montrer que quelque part, il était un héros.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de détailler ton exercice, » fit alors le sokovien en tirant la feuille de brouillon et un stylo devant lui pour faire le point.

Il aurait dû continuer de lire et d'étudier un peu en cachette comme sa sœur durant leur vie orpheline en Sokovie, au lieu de se frotter à la police et insulter les riches de ce pays.

« Tu es un Avenger, tu ne devrais pas faire ça, » fit soudain Cooper en observant Pietro, sa tête contre ses bras.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Pietro sans lever les yeux de l'exercice.

« Tu devrais sauver le monde, comme tu as sauvé la vie de mon père, et pas t'occuper de mes devoirs. »

Quittant le problème des yeux, Pietro fronça les sourcils et croisa le regard innocent de l'enfant.

« Je ne suis plus vraiment utile tu sais, » railla Pietro difficilement. « J'ai même du mal à résoudre tes problèmes de maths. »

« Et alors, je suis sûr que tu sais faire plein d'autres choses. Tu cours vite. Très vite. »

Oui, mais ça, c'était avant. Le fait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais retrouver son pouvoir le chagrinait énormément.

« Je n'ai plus mon pouvoir, » lâcha-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« On s'en fiche, mon père est un Avenger et il n'a pas de pouvoir, » renchérit Cooper en se redressant. « Pareil pour ma tante. Et toi, tu as sauvé mon père en sacrifiant ton pouvoir c'est ce qui compte. T'es toujours un Avenger. Dans le sang. »

Lila et Cooper étaient de réelles surprises pour le sokovien qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si ouverts d'esprit et intelligents. Natasha et Clint ne devaient pas y être pour rien, et finalement, les dires innocents de Cooper réchauffèrent le cœur du Maximoff. Après tout, la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants.

« D'accord, » sourit Pietro en haussant les épaules. « Si pour toi je suis bien un Avenger, ma première mission c'est de t'aider à finir cet exo' pour qu'ensuite tu puisses aller jouer. »

Visiblement, Cooper semblait accepter ce marché et hocha vivement la tête. Et finalement, lui et Pietro unirent leurs forces pour venir à bout de ce problème de maths assez complexe, et l'enfant le remercie chaudement.

Certes, Wanda et Clint auraient résolus ce problème en moins de deux, mais Pietro avait fini par réussir lui aussi et ça lui procura une certaine fierté. De ce fait, Cooper l'invita à faire une partie d'un jeu se nommant « Mario Kart » quelque peu semblable aux jeux de course auxquels il jouait au Q.G. mais beaucoup plus fun. Même Lila vint rejoindre la course avec la troisième manette surement destinée à Clint en temps normal.

C'était ça, une vie de famille. C'était ça que Pietro aurait souhaité étant jeune. Sans aller jusqu'à l'achat d'un jeu vidéo impossible en Sokovie. Mais il aurait rêvé que lui, Wanda, sa mère et son beau-père puissent un jour se réunir et parler de choses et d'autres, et ne pas rester silencieux ou absent par le boulot.

Puis, un peu avant le retour de Clint et Laura, Pietro vérifia si Nathaniel dormait toujours, celui-ci n'ayant pas pleuré une seule fois malgré les cris durant le jeu vidéo. Pietro s'approcha donc du lit à pas de loup, et contempla la petite bouille du bébé endormi.

« Tu crois qu'il deviendra aussi beau que toi ? » fit soudain Lila, les mains derrière le dos, s'approchant du lit pour observer son petit frère dormir.

Pietro lâcha un rire à voix basse, et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'amusa Pietro.

« Il porte ton prénom, donc peut-être qu'il y a une chance ! » fit Lila comme si cela était une évidence.

« Qu-… Quoi ? »

Pietro haussa un sourcil, perplexe et Lila lui lança un regard surpris.

« Papa ne te l'a pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Ben, puisque Nataniel est né le jour de la bataille contre le méchant Ultron, il a décidé de donner ton nom comme second prénom. »

La petite semblait déroutée par le fait que Pietro ne le savait pas et le sokovien entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, Clint avait nommé son fils Nathaniel Pietro ? Parce qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie ? En sa mémoire ? Le cœur de Pietro se serra, et un sourire vint rencontrer ses lèvres lorsqu'il baissa la tête.

« Ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta Lila en passa sa main contre l'avant-bras de Pietro.

« Si, si. Ton père est juste plein de surprises. »

Jusqu'au bout, Clint Barton le surprendra et le déboussolera, tiraillant son esprit et ses pensées. Cet homme avait une énorme influence sur Pietro, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps.

Puis, Clint et Laura revinrent vers dix-huit heures et demie, et la jeune femme remercia Pietro pour l'aide au devoir qu'il avait fait. Alors ça y est, ils étaient finalement divorcés. Clint était célibataire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint et Pietro avaient repris le chemin du retour en voiture, Laura restant à la ferme pour récupérer des affaires à elles et finir la semaine des enfants dans cette école avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison.

« J'ai la garde des enfants un week-end sur deux. Et j'ai la ferme. Laura a déjà une maison à la limite du palace avec son nouveau copain. »

L'archer avait annoncé cela d'une traite un peu après avoir quitté la ferme, visiblement éreinté pour toute cette histoire. Et Pietro comprit rapidement qu'à cause du boulot d'Avenger et des problèmes que ça amenait à la maison, Clint n'avait pas pu avoir une garde plus partagée de ses enfants. Cependant, le coureur ne souhaita pas en remettre une couche et se contenta de hocher la tête, fixant le soleil qui se couchait au loin à travers la vitre de la voiture.

« Merci pour les gosses, » répéta Clint en suivant la route du regard. « Vraiment, ils avaient l'air heureux que tu sois là. »

« Pas de soucis. Tu avais raison, ils sont gentils. »

Mais quelque chose brûlait les lèvres de Pietro depuis leur départ de la ferme, et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler ou non. Cependant, la curiosité piquante du coureur ne put être assouvie et Pietro se racla la gorge.

« J'ai appris que… Tu avais aussi donné mon prénom à ton plus jeune fils. »

Pietro tenta alors un regard vers Clint qui avait lâché un petit rire nerveux, non sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Lorsque j'ai décidé de rajouter ton prénom, » expliqua alors l'archer de façon nostalgique. « Tu étais mort, Pietro. Tout le monde te croyait mort. Les Avengers, le monde, moi, et même ta sœur. »

Hochant lentement la tête, Pietro se rappela de la souffrance de sa sœur lorsqu'il s'était pris les balles d'Ultron dans le corps. Une douleur psychologique pour elle, une douleur physique pour lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » demanda Pietro avec curiosité.

« J'avais peur que tu trouves ça un peu… Glauque. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais vivre à nouveau. Moi je trouve que ça lui va très bien, à Nathaniel, » ricana le plus jeune avec un sourire espiègle.

« Espérons qu'il ne soit pas aussi chiant que toi ! » riposta Clint en lui jetant un bref regard taquin.

Riant joyeusement, Pietro haussa les épaules et reporta à nouveau son regard vers la vitre, le soleil orangé donnant une atmosphère presque romantique tout autour d'eux.

« Je voulais que ta mémoire perdure, » annonça enfin Clint après un petit silence. « Grâce à toi, j'ai vu à nouveau ma famille, et j'ai continué de vivre. Et toi tu en as payé le prix. »

Le prix de son pouvoir. Le prix de la douleur. Le prix d'avoir pratiquement perdu définitivement la vie et quitter ce monde. Mais Pietro s'était fait une raison, et il lança un regard déterminé vers Clint.

« J'ai donné ma vie une fois pour toi. Sache que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. »

C'était sans appel, et Pietro vit Clint sourciller. Oui, Pietro serait prêt à donner à nouveau sa vie pour Clint, et il savait que ça effrayait Wanda au plus haut point.

« Ne dis pas ça… » finit par dire Clint d'une voix rauque. « Tu es jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi contrairement à moi. »

« Je m'en fous. Tu ne pourras pas m'y empêcher de toute manière. »

Clint poussa un long soupir et finit alors par sourire tristement, tournant la tête vers Pietro pour planter son regard dans le sien, la voiture étant arrêté à un feu rouge.

« Alors moi aussi, je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour la tienne, » annonça Clint avec un très grand sérieux.

Cette phrase fut la plus belle chose que n'avait jamais entendue Pietro. Soudain rouge, le sokvovien hocha la tête en détournant les yeux.

« Ouais, on verra qui de nous deux sera le plus rapide, » lâcha Pietro secoué par les paroles de l'archer.

« Tentons de ne pas nous tuer ensemble, » ricana enfin Clint en démarrant la voiture.

Mais avant qu'un silence gênant ne vienne prendre place dans la voiture, Pietro se racla à nouveau la gorge et fit mine d'observer le magnifique coucher du soleil.

« Euh au fait… Nathaniel, ça vient de Natasha… ? » lâcha-t-il peut-être un peu abruptement.

« Ouais. Nathaniel Pietro. Ma meilleure amie, et mon sauveur. »

« Quel beau duo… » marmonna Pietro avec un rire jaune.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Me renseigner sur la soi-disant note que Sam a faite concernant tout l'argent que je lui dois…_

 _Faire gaffe à mon langage surtout face à Rogers et aux gosses de Clint_

 _Surveiller ce que je dis à Lila Barton, Romanoff a trop déteint sur elle_

 _Clint a nommé son fils Nathaniel PIETRO Barton !_

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Sam s'éclaffer et Wanda suivre son rire. Retournant vivement la feuille, le sokovien se tourna brusquement face à sa sœur et le Faucon assis sur son propre lit, à discuter de choses et d'autres. Décidément, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux et ça, Pietro n'allait pas le laisser passer. Enfin, avait-il le choix ?

« Pourquoi tu squattes toujours ma chambre, Wilson, » marmonna Pietro de façon dédaigneuse, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté d'ouvrir à Sam.

« Parce que vous êtes tous les deux intéressants, » expliqua Sam en haussant les épaules. « C'est ennuyant au Q.G. sans vous les Maximoff. Trop de sérieux entre les Avengers et vous êtes la petite fantaisie qu'il manquait ! »

Certes, sans Sam, peut-être que Pietro n'en serait pas arrivé jusque-là avec Clint, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Cependant, il continuait de l'agacer et de s'approcher de sa sœur.

« Alors, tu en as pensé quoi de ta belle-famille ? » lui demanda Sam avec un sourire narquois.

« Je t'ai dit que si tu veux savoir quelque chose, tu dois me payer. »

« Tu l'as cherché, » ricana Wanda à l'adresse du Faucon qui fit la moue.

Oh oui il l'avait cherché, mais de toute manière, entre lui et Clint il ne s'était rien passé, et Pietro sentait comme une sorte de blocage chez l'archer, ce qui commençait à l'effrayer. Peut-être que finalement Clint redoutait les sentiments de Pietro envers lui. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

« Arrête de te triturer l'esprit comme ça, » fit sa sœur en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. « Laisse un peu de temps à Clint. »

« Je ne fais que ça. »

« Ton pouvoir a déteint sur toi, Maximoff, » glissa Sam en le pointant du doigt comme s'il sermonnait un enfant. « Tu n'arrives pas à tenir en place deux minutes. Attends un peu, toi et Clint vous vous connaissez depuis seulement trois mois. »

Trois mois bien riches en émotion pour Pietro, passant du paradis à l'enfer en l'espace de quelques secondes. Oui, Clint Barton avait bien été le tournant de sa vie.

« Bon, quel est le plan, maintenant ? » sourit Sam en se frottant les mains, manifestement toujours heureux de jouer les entremetteurs.

« Y'en a pas, maintenant casse-toi ! » s'exclama Pietro en le foudroyant du regard.

Wanda rit soudain et Pietro soupira. Ils étaient bien tous les trois à faire des petits coups en douce derrière le dos de Clint. S'il savait… Ils avaient l'air d'être trois adolescents en manque, alors qu'ils étaient Avengers ! Où allait le monde ? Et Pietro plaqua son front contre la table avec hébétude. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Deux jours après, Clint Barton tomba malade. L'archer engueula Stark malgré son nez bouché, l'accusant de lui avoir refilé sa grippe. En effet, Tony, malgré sa maladie, n'avait pas cessé de tourner autour des Avengers en leur demandant d'être gentil et à ses petits soins suite à la grippe qu'il avait.

Et comme par hasard, c'est Clint qui tomba le premier, impossible de quitter son lit et s'en était ironique pour les Avengers. Pietro lui envoya plusieurs messages, mais Clint était trop faible et répondait vraiment rapidement et évasivement. Sans Clint, Pietro s'ennuyait à nouveau de pied ferme.

« J'ai une idée, » fit Sam le soir suivant après le repas, qui semblait s'ennuyer. « Qui serait capable de me défier ? »

Les seuls à être dans la pièce étaient Pietro, Wanda et Natasha, et ils fixèrent étrangement Sam qui était adossé au bar, bras croisés sournoisement. Il avait définitivement une idée en tête, de ce fait Pietro resta méfiant.

« Te défier à quoi ? » lui demanda l'espionne toujours parée pour un nouveau défi.

« Romanoff tu vas adorer, tu es l'adversaire idéal. »

« Crache le morceau, Wilson, » ricana la jeune femme soudain bien intéressée.

Le Faucon fit durer le suspense, et se tourna vers le bar pour ouvrir le placard et sortir une bouteille d'alcool quelconque qu'il déposa contre la table avec vigueur, faisant trembler la verrerie restante.

« Serais-tu tenir plus longtemps que moi face à l'alcool ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui rit à nouveau.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ! »

« Tu as peur, demoiselle ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je relève le défi. »

La jeune femme se leva pour s'installer autour de la table et Sam proposa aussi à Wanda qui refusa, avouant qu'elle n'était pas une grande buveuse et qu'elle ne tenait pas longtemps. Mais Pietro, lui n'allait pas refuser le défi. Surtout avec le regard joueur et supérieur que lui adressait cet idiot de Wilson.

« J'ai jamais senti l'effet de l'alcool, » lui prévint Pietro en se levant, sûr de lui. « Je crois que tu vas le regretter Sam, mon organisme est-… »

Mais Pietro se tut soudain, comprenant avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire. Oui, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'effet de l'alcool quand il volait des boissons en Sokovie avec certains de ses amis pour se réchauffer ou nettoyer des blessures. Mais ça, c'était grâce à son pouvoir. Qu'il n'avait plus.

« On a perdu sa langue ? Ou on a compris qu'on ne jouait pas dans la cour des grands ? » lâcha Sam hilare.

Et merde, Pietro était pris au piège.

* * *

D'abord, merci pour cette vague de review, et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices. Merci et encore merci, ça me fait si chaud au coeur :')

Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé, de son titre : **Avant que je ne fasse tout foirer**

Encore merci, et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira toujours autant !

Je vous aime, gros bisous et joyeuse pâque !


	12. Avant que je ne fasse tout foirer

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Avant que je ne fasse tout foirer**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« On a perdu sa langue ? Ou on a compris qu'on ne jouait pas dans la cour des grands ? » lâcha Sam hilare._

 _Et merde, Pietro était pris au piège._ Il aurait dû refuser, prétextant vouloir se coucher.

« Pietro, » l'avertit sa sœur qui elle aussi savait pour son pouvoir.

Néanmoins, la fierté de Pietro fut plus puissante que son esprit, et il prit une inspiration tout en hochant la tête pour s'asseoir en face de Natasha. Espérons que son organisme ait gardé en mémoire son indépendance à l'alcool. Mais Pietro sentit très clairement que Wanda ne partageait pas sa vision des choses.

« On ne t'en voudra pas si tu refuses, » sourit sournoisement Natasha qui devait surement être aussi au courant pour l'utilité de son pouvoir qu'il n'avait plus.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? » railla Pietro qui tenta de garder une certaine lassitude que le caractérisait.

Sam ne fut pas long à remplir les trois petits verres qui étaient sortis et Pietro croisa les doigts, espérant ne pas faire une erreur. Et puis, de toute manière, Clint n'était pas là, mais enfermé dans sa chambre sans pouvoir se lever, Pietro n'allait pas pouvoir faire de conneries s'il était bourré.

Et le jeu commença, Natasha et Sam buvant cul sec sans se poser de questions, se jetant à chaque fois un regard déterminé et taquin. Wanda était assise près de son frère, et finit par déposer une main contre son dos, voyant qu'au bout de trois verres, les joues de Pietro étaient devenues bien rouges contrairement aux deux autres.

« J'ai été entrainé à ça aussi, tu sais, » sourit Natasha à l'adresse de Sam en reposant vivement le verre contre la table.

« Et moi j'ai remporté de nombreuses victoires à ce jeu, » riposta le Faucon en attrapant le sien pour le boire cul sec.

Quand le tour de Pietro vint, celui-ci agrippa le verre d'une main tremblante, sentant sa gorge le brûler et ses joues en feu. Des larmes chaudes brouillaient même sa vue et son esprit était flou. C'était mort. Il avait lamentablement perdu face à ces deux imbéciles. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse quand même porter le verre à ses lèvres, Wanda le stoppa, une main contre son bras.

« C'est bon, Pietro. Un de plus et tu vas vomir, » lui fit-elle doucement, ne voulant pas que son frère tombe malade.

« Tu as bien tenu, gamin, » fit Natasha visiblement toujours très lucide. « Pour un gosse de la Sokovie. »

« Je suis pas un gosse, » répliqua Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement, reposant le verre toujours rempli contre la table.

Il sentit que sa sœur l'aidait à se lever, mais finalement, il finit dans le canapé, incapable de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre le matelas du canapé, ce qui fit rire Sam.

« Pietro, tu ne vas pas cuver ici, » soupira sa sœur.

« J'suis bien ici. Laisse-moi rêver un peu, » grommela Pietro d'une voix rauque en faisant un bref signe de main à sa sœur.

« De ton chéri ? » ricana Sam au loin en reposant son verre maintenant vide.

« Oui, » répondit Pietro avec un petit gémissement plaintif.

Cette fois-ci, Sam ne fut pas le seul à rire car Natasha semblait le suivre tandis que Wanda grognait quelque chose à son encontre, mais Pietro ne comprit pas, son esprit bien trop flou pour faire le tri dans ses idées.

« Hé, Wanda, viens faire l'arbitre, » finit par dire Sam.

Pietro sentit sa sœur à nouveau soupirer et quitter son emplacement, surement pour retourner à la table, et le sokovien resta quelques instants dans la même position, d'étranges visions s'offrant à lui, telle qu'une poupée d'enfant tentant de manger un dinosaure ou d'un Clint dans le costume de Cupidon.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps se déroula, mais Pietro finit par se retourner sur le dos tout en gémissant face à la douleur de son crâne et récupéra son portable qui le gênait dans la poche arrière de son jean. Un sourire béat vint finalement rencontrer le visage de Pietro qui déverrouilla son portable au bout du troisième essai, et ouvrit la conversation de l'archer pour envoyer quelques petits mots :

Clint Fucking Barton :

[20:40]bonjour monsieur barton

[20:41]on cntinue le jeu?

[20:41]t'es cap de m embrassser ?

[20:42]je sais dans les coutumes on embrasse après nn ?

[20:42]tu veux qe je dise je taime avant ?

[20:44] etaprès tu m'enbrasse ?

[20:45]DEAL ?

[20:45]et après on baise ausssi

Pietro allait renchérir quelque chose lorsque son portable lui fut arracher des mains par sa sœur qui semblait en colère, et le sokovien grogna et tenta de récupérer faiblement son téléphone, ses gestes étant mous face à l'alcool.

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas de conneries, » marmonna Wanda en regardant le portable sombrement.

« Mais Wandaaaa… » protesta Pietro en fermant les yeux, semblant abandonner.

Cependant, Wanda écarquilla les yeux et se pencha illico vers le coureur pour lui parler à voix basse, Natasha et Wilson étant surement encore dans la pièce.

« Tu as vu ce que tu as écrit ?! » s'alarma-t-elle en le secouant par l'épaule. « Tu as vu ?! »

Mais Pietro répondit par un faible geignement, plaquant ses mains contre ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du salon, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper. Il avait dit la vérité après-tout.

« Tu es bourré ! » insista sa sœur contre son oreille. « Mais demain quand tu te rendras compte, tu n'iras pas regarder Clint en face ! Crois-moi ! »

A nouveau un grognement abyssal, et Wanda serra les dents.

« Pietro, va réparer ton erreur ! Il doit dormir il faut récupérer son portable ! » insista-t-elle en le secouant vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore comme connerie ? » fit la voix de Sam qui semblait s'approcher d'eux.

« Va chercher un verre d'eau, » lui ordonna Wanda durement.

Pietro entendit des bruits de pas, signe que Wilson obéissait. Elle était forte sa sœur. Mais à peine quelques secondes après, il sentit quelque chose de glacé frapper son visage rougit. Lâchant un cri rauque, Pietro se redressa vivement, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! » gémit Pietro en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, des gouttes d'eau coulant le long de ses mèches blanchâtres.

« Regarde ça, Pietro ! » s'exclama Wanda en lui montrant le filet de conversation sur son portable. « Voilà ce que tu fais quand tu bois trop ! Tu aurais dû arrêter quand je te l'ai dit ! »

Sam qui était derrière Wanda tenta de voir quelque chose mais la jeune femme lança l'engin contre le torse de Pietro qui le récupéra difficilement, observant étrangement sa sœur.

« Va récupérer le portable de Clint avant qu'il ne voit tout ça ! »

Les paroles de sa sœur commençaient petit à petit à prendre une certaine tournure dans son esprit, et l'eau glacée qu'il avait reçue au visage avait quelque peu rafraichi ses idées. Et il commençait enfin à comprendre son erreur. Sa grosse erreur.

« Merde, » marmonna Pietro en se levant derechef, une main contre son crâne douloureux.

Pourtant une petite voix allait au contraire de Wanda et lui ordonnait de se rallonger sur ce canapé et dormir comme un bébé.

« Pietro ! Je suppose que tu aimerais dire ce genre de chose à Clint dans d'autres circonstances, alors ne gâche pas tout ! » insista Wanda en le poussant un peu vers la porte du salon.

Sam quant à lui paraissait toujours intrigué mais ne chercha pas plus loin, ayant sa petite idée, fixant le sokovien qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Et s'il a déjà lu… » reprit Pietro d'une voix blanche en pressant l'une de ses mains contre le mur pour se soutenir.

« Si tu te dépêches, peut-être qu'il dort ! » reprit Wanda qui poussa à nouveau son frère. « Tu l'as cherché ! »

Il avait dit quoi déjà à Clint ? Ah oui, il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser, mais aussi de « _baiser_ » selon ses propres mots. Exaspéré par ses propres paroles, Pietro délaissa son portable et tenta de s'orienter vers la chambre de Clint, sentant qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit à l'échafaud. Wanda le laissait se débrouiller, et il l'avait mérité. Il aurait dû l'écouter.

L'esprit encore flouté, son seul point d'accroche était les paroles de Wanda et sans toquer à la porte de l'archer, il l'ouvrit péniblement remerciant un Dieu quelconque que ça ne soit pas verrouillé. Il remarqua tout de même que Clint dormait, emmitouflé dans un tas de couverture, et qu'une odeur de médicament et produit flottait dans l'air, lui donnant la nausée.

Tel un automate, il marcha dans la pièce, ayant un seul but « portable ». Et il finit par le trouver sur la table de nuit de Clint, se laissant tomber à genoux sur la moquette, la nausée le reprenait, prenant faiblement le portable des mains de Clint. Oui, il devait supprimer ces messages idiots. Mais pourtant, il disait la vérité !

Cependant, il mit quelques secondes, même, quelques minutes, à comprendre qu'il était dans une impasse, puisqu'il fallait un code à quatre chiffres pour déverrouiller le portable de Clint. Et il voyait clairement sur l'écran que Clint avait reçu sept messages non lus, surement tous de Pietro.

Il mit ensuite plus d'une minute avant de vraiment paniquer. Une panique freinée par l'alcool, mais une panique sourde. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réfléchir à un code, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il tenta son année de naissance, 1992, mais ce fut non concluant, puisque de toute façon, Pietro mentait à tous sur son âge. Hormis si Wanda avait avoué.

« Pietro… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là… ? » maugréa la voix sourdre et rauque de Clint contre son oreiller.

Pietro sursauta et se leva vivement, le portable toujours en main.

« Euh, ton code… » fit Pietro d'un ton un peu chancelant.

« Mon année de naissance… » marmonna Clint qui semblait bien trop malade pour réfléchir et remarquer que Pietro était bien touché par l'alcool.

Mais Pietro connaissait par cœur l'année de naissance de Clint, si _Wikipédia_ et les médias avaient raison, c'était en 1977. Les doigts tremblants, Pietro tapa le code et le portable se déverrouilla et remarqua que le fond d'écran était une photo de Clint et Natasha bras dessus bras dessous, et ils semblaient bien plus jeunes. Mais Pietro ouvrit rapidement la conversation, mettant tout de même du temps à comprendre que « _Quick Ass_ » était le nom qu'avait donné Clint à son contact.

« Quick Ass… » répéta Pietro encore dans le flou, supprimant les messages un à un.

Mais une fois qu'il eut supprimé les objets du délit, Pietro jeta un regard vers Clint qui semblait endormi, dos à lui, dans ses couettes, laissant tout de même à la vue de tous ses épaules dénudées. Pietro déglutit, et laissa le portable contre la table de nuit, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il n'y avait plus la voix de Wanda dans sa tête. Ni même le souvenir d'avoir pris une douche fraiche. Il pensait seulement à Clint Barton.

Pietro pressa ses genoux contre le bord du lit et tendit son bras pour toucher les cheveux en bataille de l'archer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but, Clint s'était retourné vivement, agrippant son poignet en l'air, visiblement toujours sur ses gardes même en état grippal. Les yeux cernés de noirs de l'archer lui donnaient mauvaise mine et ses joues pâles montraient bien qu'il était touché par une vilaine maladie.

« Tu as bu, Pietro ? » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils sans lâcher le poignet de Pietro.

Ce contact fut une grave erreur, car ça conduit Pietro à perdre conscience de son esprit, et ne ressentir que le toucher de l'archer contre sa peau. Le sokovien fixait avec ardeur les lèvres de Clint, son cœur battant à la chamade, souhaitant tant l'embrasser. Mais Pietro resta immobile, tout comme Clint qui paraissait dérouté par l'attitude étrange du plus jeune.

« Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour toi, » fit Pietro après un silence.

« Oui, tu es bourré, » râla Clint en lâchant le poignet de Pietro pour se redresser en position assise et masser ses tempes. « Tu empestes l'alcool ! »

« Je suis sérieux, » riposta Pietro d'une voix chancelante en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi ! »

Clint haussa un sourcil, se souvenant surement de la conversation qu'il avait eue par le passé. Mais selon toute vraisemblance, là, Pietro n'était plus lucide du tout. Encore un miracle qu'il ait trouvé sa chambre !

« Pietro, va te coucher, tu vas chopper la grippe toi aussi, » tenta Clint en le poussant un peu.

« Je suis même prêt à écarter les jambes pour toi ! » reprit Pietro un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Clint s'arrondirent de surprise, comprenant parfaitement le sens de la phrase. Oui, Pietro était bien bourré et était face à l'objet de ses désirs dissimulé depuis trop de temps pour un ancien hyperactif comme lui.

« Même si je l'ai jamais fait, j'ai confiance en toi. Je te veux. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas… ? » continua le sokovien en baissant la tête, se laissant tomber contre le matelas du lit de Clint, emporté dans une sorte de désespoir.

Pietro venait d'avouer tout haut quelque chose qu'il voulait ne jamais avouer à Clint, ou du moins, pas tout de suite, mais dans l'état où était Pietro, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'en soucierait surement plus tard.

« Si… Je le vois, Pietro… » murmura soudain Clint qui observait le plus jeune qui avait fermé les yeux, visiblement éreinté. « Depuis un paquet de temps. »

Mais Pietro fini par ne plus entendre ce qu'il lui disait, et il ne sentit pas non plus la main chaude de l'archer qui vint caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur extrême. Il s'était endormi.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro Maximoff se réveilla, il était inconscient de l'heure et du jour qu'il était. La première chose qu'il comprit, ce fut qu'il était dans sa chambre, et la seconde, c'est qu'il avait ce que les Hommes appelaient communément une gueule de bois. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, mais il en était bien conscient, se rappelant petit à petit du jeu idiot de Sam. Il se souvint aussi s'être terré dans le canapé, mais après, plus rien. Quelqu'un avait dû le ramener jusqu'ici.

Il bougea un peu sous la couette, et finit par trouver ton portable, manquant de renverser un verre d'eau posé sur le rebord de la table de nuit. Il prit ainsi connaissance de l'heure, la lumière du téléphone brûlant ses rétines. Il grogna quelque chose et déverrouilla son portable. Il était seize heures passées, il avait donc dormi toute la journée. Et il avait plusieurs messages.

Papa America : 

_[13:58]Ton entrainement se fera dans la salle de tir aujourd'hui._

 _[14:09]Ta sœur vient de me dire que tu étais malade. Prends soin de toi bon courage._

Steve Rogers, toujours aussi amical et professionnel. Merde, il allait surement l'entrainer aux armes à feu, et Pietro avait été impatient mais il venait de le rater. Il répondit un simple « merci » avec un smiley tout sourire.

L'enfoiré :

 _[14:41]tu vas pas rester enterré toute la journée_

 _[15:36]ton archer demande souvent de tes nouvelles_

 _[15:58]ta sœur refuse que quelqu'un vienne dans ta chambre_

 _[16:02]elle prétexte que tu es malade_

 _[16:02]mais en fait c'est qu'elle veut te parler avant_

 _[16:02]tu étais hilarant hier_

Il allait tuer Wilson et ces jeux idiots. Et comment ça, Wanda veut lui parler avant ? Etrange. Pietro lui répondit un faible « Ta gueule » avant de passer aux autres messages.

Petite Wanda :

 _[14:58]Préviens-moi quand tu es réveillé_

 _[14:58]J'ai des choses à te dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre_

OK, les messages de sa sœur étaient vraiment inquiétants. Et Pietro ne perdit pas de temps à lui répondre qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il avait fait quelque chose hier soir ? Ce qui confirmerait les dires de Sam.

Clint Fucking Barton :

 _[15:26]Tu vas mieux ?_

Ce simple message rassura Pietro qui fut soulagé de ne pas avoir créé une gêne entre lui et Clint. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il allait répondre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sans même un « toc toc » amical. Pietro dissimula son portable sous son oreiller et se redressa vivement, croisant alors le regard agacé de sa jeune sœur.

« Quoi… ? J'étais bourré hier ? » lâcha Pietro en haussant un sourcil interrogatif, tandis que sa sœur refermait la porte derrière elle.

Wanda alluma ensuite la lumière et Pietro grogna, la pièce éclairant son visage pâle et ses yeux rougis.

« Pietro, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait hier ? » lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement en se rapprochant de son lit.

Déglutissant avec nervosité, Pietro finit par secouer la tête négativement, ayant pour seul souvenir la rencontre merveilleuse avec le canapé moelleux du salon. Wanda prit alors une inspiration tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

« Hier soir, tu as fait un jeu idiot avec Sam et Natasha, tu ne m'as pas écouté et tu as enfilé les verres. Et puis tu as envoyé des SMS très subjectifs à Clint. »

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix passa presque par les aiguës et il agrippa vivement son portable pour faire défiler la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Clint, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte des horreurs qu'il avait écrites plus haut. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Pietro jeta un regard paniqué vers sa sœur toujours aussi calme.

« Tu es allé dans la chambre de Clint pour effacer les SMS mais je ne sais pas si tu as réussi, puisque Clint nous a appelé, et on t'a trouvé allongé de tout ton long sur _son_ lit. »

Quoi ? Il était allé dans la chambre de Clint et s'était assoupi sur son lit. En pleine détresse, Pietro tenta de se souvenir de ce moment, fermant les yeux péniblement. Faites que Clint n'ait rien vu !

« Moi et Natasha on a peiné à te ramener dans ta chambre, » reprit Wanda. « Mais Clint n'a pas changé de comportement en ton égard. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas vu les SMS. »

« J'espère… Car sinon il risque de me fuir à jamais s'il ne partage pas mes _envies_ … »

Pietro enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bête. A l'époque il aurait battu à plate couture Sam et Natasha, mais sans son pouvoir qui nettoyait rapidement son organisme suite à son métabolisme surhumain, il ne tenait pas à l'alcool.

« Hé, Pietro, » lui fit sa sœur en le secouant doucement par l'épaule. « Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais des souvenirs. Mais ça ne semble pas important, Clint est resté le même et se souci même de ton cas. »

« Il va mieux, lui ? »

« Oui, il tient debout. Il est même parti s'entrainer. »

Pietro ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la démarche à prendre malgré son mal de crâne assez conséquent.

« Wanda… Je crois que je laisse tomber. »

La jeune femme parut surprise et enserra un peu plus fort sa main contre l'épaule de son frère, secouant vivement la tête, refusant son abandon.

« Tu es si proche du but, Pietro ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit que je laissais tomber Clint, non, » répliqua le sokovien en secouant lentement la tête. « Je dis juste que j'arrête de cacher ce que je ressens. »

« Tu-… Tu vas lui dire ? »

Pietro soupira longuement et hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, je veux savoir sa réponse. J'en peux plus de stresser comme ça tous les jours. »

Pietro se leva alors avec difficulté, une main contre son crâne douloureux, sous les yeux surpris de sa jeune sœur.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, » finit par avouer le coureur en ouvrant son placard à vêtement, désireux de se changer après être resté deux jours dans les mêmes habits. « Mais je vais suivre le vieux conseil de Wilson. »

Il en avait dit un tas de conseil, Sam, plus ou moins utiles, certes, mais Wanda se leva doucement, semblant savoir de quoi voulait parler son frère jumeau, pendant que Pietro jetait un jean et un débardeur blanc au sol.

« Le conseil qui te dit d'agir comme un adulte responsable et d'aller lui dire ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même pour être sûr que son frère n'allait pas faire une erreur.

« Ouais. Au pire il me frappe, au mieux on baise… » marmonna Pietro avant de sentir le plat de la main de Wanda atterrir brutalement contre l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça. »

« Si tu savais comment j'ai envie de lui, » ronchonna Pietro en refermant son placard pour plaquer son front contre celui-ci, dépité. « Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à ce point ! »

« Je sais, je le ressens parfois, » fit sa sœur avec un sourire en coin.

« Génial… »

Et Pietro retira son t-shirt en soupirant, voulant prendre une longue douche et un calmant pour son crâne. Et il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne plus boire tout pendant que je n'ai pas récupéré mes pouvoirs_

 _Pardonner la froideur de Natasha Romanoff_

 _Ne pas pardonner l'enflure qu'est Sam Wilson_

 _Clint, par pitié, ne me rejette pas._

Après avoir écrit ces lignes, Pietro ferma les yeux quelques instants, décidé à tout avouer. Tant pis si après il y avait un froid chez les Avengers entre lui et Clint, de toute manière, rares étaient leurs missions ensemble puisque Pietro était sans pouvoir et n'allait pratiquement jamais sur le front.

Finis de jouer les adolescents. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, et espérer. Il était jeune, un rejet n'allait pas le détruire, si ? Il aurait le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, ces pensées lui donnaient la nausée, et il espéra de ne pas perdre contenance face à Clint.

Ainsi, lavé, coiffé –si l'on pouvait dire coiffé suite à ses mèches blanches et folles- et habillé, Pietro quitta sa chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce voisine fermée elle aussi, là où résidait Tom. Il pourrait toujours trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

Mais le sokovien secoua vivement la tête, ne voulant pas partir défaitiste, et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement, en espérant que Clint soit toujours là-bas. Répétant dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement dire, passant par « Clint, je t'aime » à « Viens on couche ? » ou « J'ai vraiment envie de toi » Pietro marchait lentement dans les couloirs, se mordillant vivement la lèvre inférieure. Il devrait vraiment arrêter avec cette manie qui abimait ses lèvres.

« Hé, Pietro, ça va mieux ? »

Sous la surprise, il manqua de se couper les lèvres avec ses dents et leva derechef la tête vers l'homme au bout du couloir qui n'était autre que Clint Barton, visiblement tout propre, cheveux encore mouillés suite à une éventuelle douche.

« Euh, ouais, ouais, » fit Pietro le cœur rapide, voulant retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique.

« Tu tombes bien, Pietro. J'allais te chercher. Prends un sac avec quelques affaires de rechange, » lui dit Clint en s'approchant de lui. « Rejoins-moi au parking d'ici cinq minutes. »

Quelque peu dérouté par les dires de Clint, Pietro fut contraint d'accepter, hochant lentement la tête. Encore un entrainement ? Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser la question, Clint avait déjà tourné les talons pour s'éloigner de lui, et Pietro n'avait toujours pas avoué ce qu'il avait à lui avouer. Ça devenait tendu. Très tendu.

Et surtout parce que l'archer paraissait lui aussi tendu.

Il envoya un message rapide à Wanda, et celle-ci lui dit de se calmer et d'attendre le bon moment. Ainsi, Pietro obéit docilement, prenant un sac où il casa des vêtements de rechange, un sachet de bonbons et son portable, sans trop se poser de questions. A vrai dire, il était impatient. Son pouvoir disparu avait affecté son esprit et il aurait aimé lâcher son sac maintenant. Un sac de plus en plus lourd à porter.

Ainsi, il rejoignit Clint qui l'attendait sur le parking devant son 4x4, adossé à la carrosserie et avec méfiance, Pietro tenta un regard vers lui. Cependant, l'archer paraissait distant et ça commençait à l'inquiéter vraiment. Etait-ce l'histoire des SMS ? Non, Pietro avait dû les supprimer. Ou avait-il dit quelque chose dans la chambre ?

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal… ? » finit par demander Pietro alors que Clint ouvrait le coffre pour qu'il puisse y déposer son sac.

« On verra ça. »

Ce n'était pas dit froidement, mais ce n'était pas chaleureux non plus. La neutralité des paroles de Clint le rendit nerveux et Pietro se mordilla l'intérieur de sa bouche, ignorant le goût de sang. Cet homme allait le rendre fou ! Il prit ensuite place dans la voiture, évitant le regard de Clint Barton.

Le sokovien avait fait quelque chose, c'était sûr, et Clint risquait de ne pas en parler, mais simplement faire comme si de rien était, ce qui allait frustrer Pietro. Le silence dans la voiture lorsque Clint démarra était pesant et effrayant, Pietro tapotant nerveusement son index contre la portière. Un infarctus était-il possible à son jeune âge ? Là, Pietro n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir la bouche.

Mais quelque chose finit par l'intriguer. Pietro remarqua que Clint semblait emprunter la route pour se rendre à sa ferme, traversant maintenant des routes de campagne, des champs et forêts s'étendant à perte de vue.

Et enfin, après quelques minutes de routes au milieu de nulle-part, le 4x4 ralentit, et finit par s'arrêter au milieu du chemin en goudron, entre deux champs, proche d'un panneau de limitation de vitesse tagué en bleu.

Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il au milieu de la route comme ceci ? Pietro fronça les sourcils et tenta un regard nerveux vers Clint qui avait lâché le volant et s'était détaché avec lenteur mais détermination. Un nouvel entrainement étrange ? Ou une panne de voiture ? Cependant, Clint ne quitta pas le véhicule et observait un point fixe face à lui à travers le pare-brise.

« Le petit jeu est fini, Pietro. »

* * *

Muhahaha, comme dit Clint, LE JEU EST FINI !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne le redirais jamais assez, mais je vous aime

Sinon...

( _Quick-Ass qui est un petit clin d'œil au film Kick-Ass où joue l'acteur de Pietro_ )

A ce week-end pour la prochain chapitre, gros bisous à tous ! :D


	13. Les plus belles paroles du monde

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Les plus belles paroles du monde**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _ **Cette fois-ci, les messages que reçoit Clint sont en italique**_

 _« Le petit jeu est fini, Pietro. »_

Le sang du plus jeune se glaça et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effroi, ne s'attendant pas à ça du tout. Il faisait référence aux approches de Pietro et des sentiments qu'il lui portait ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Pas si brutalement. Pas si sombrement.

Mais avant que Pietro n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Clint bougea et récupéra son portable pour le déverrouiller et le tendit au coureur pour lui montrer quelque chose à l'écran. Et là, Pietro comprit que c'était la fin. Il n'avait pas supprimé tous les messages, il avait été trop bourré pour finir la tâche correctement.

Quick Ass : 

_[12:07]Prends soin de toi gros papi_

[12:16]merci gros bb

 _[20:42]tu veux qe je dise je taime avant ?_

 _[20:43]et après on baise aussi_

Clint abaissa alors son portable et Pietro aurait voulu s'enterrer bien loin, et ne jamais en ressortir. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus en fait, c'était le comportement de l'archer. Bien trop sombre. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour créer un mensonge.

« Je-… J'étais bourré et-… ! » se justifia alors Pietro dans un dernier effort.

« Tu n'es pas subtil, » l'interrompit Clint en déposant son téléphone contre le tableau de bord. « J'ai compris depuis le début que tu me cherchais. Tout le monde le sait. »

Oui mais tout le monde lui assurait que Clint n'en savait rien, ou peu. Donc il avait très bien caché son jeu. Clint Barton le savait depuis le _début_. Le début ! Le cœur du plus jeune se serra et cette fois-ci il ne nia pas. Inutile puisque _tout le monde_ le savait.

« Je… J'ai pas réfléchi, je-… »

« Tu as gagné, Pietro. »

Gagné quoi ? Le droit de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole ?

« Tu es jeune, Pietro, » reprit le plus âgé en lui lançant un regard lourd. « Vraiment _très_ jeune. Tu n'as même pas vingt-cinq ans comme tu persistes à le dire, mais vingt-trois. »

Il ne savait pas comment Clint avait eu cette information, mais Pietro aurait voulu lui dire qu'une année ou deux c'était rien, mais sa gorge était serrée et il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et peinait à soutenir le regard lourd et indescriptible de son béguin.

« J'en ai trente-huit, tu en es conscient ? » reprit Clint un peu plus fort. « Tu es conscient de ce que tout ça implique ? Les médias, nos différences, les Avengers… ? »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant soudain conscience que Clint n'était pas en train de le rejeter.

« Tu… Tu… Toi et moi… ? » articula Pietro qui avait du mal à le croire. « Tu ne me rejette pas ? »

« Si je n'avais rien ressenti pour toi, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais dit de laisser tomber, » expliqua Clint, son regard s'adoucissant de plus en plus.

Pietro resta estomaqué, ébahi par ce qu'il entendait là.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit… ? » demanda le plus jeune avec une réelle surprise dans ses yeux.

« Au début, j'ai nié l'attirance que j'avais pour un gosse de vingt ans parce que j'avais encore trop de problèmes à résoudre et j'étais contre cette idée. »

« Vingt-trois, » riposta Pietro avec soudain un sourire léger. « Alors je t'attire, hein ? »

Pietro avait raison, il pouvait passer de l'enfer au paradis en quelques petites minutes, et là, il aurait voulu hurler de joie, mais Clint le regardait toujours avec un très grand sérieux.

« Sérieusement, Pietro ça n'a rien de drôle, si pour toi c'est juste pour rire, alors pas la peine d'aller plus loin. La presse va se jeter sur nous, et j'ai des gosses. Tu n'es pas le seul, notre relation sera loin d'être simple crois-moi. »

« Et alors ? Je m'en fiche. Et puis tu t'imagines bien que si c'était juste pour tirer un coup j'aurais déjà tenté depuis longtemps quelque chose de plus conséquent ! »

Clint hocha lentement la tête, et Pietro ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Finalement, c'était Clint qui avait fait le premier pas et c'était un avis positif.

« Alors tu m'aimes vraiment ? » sourit Pietro en s'approchant un peu de Clint, ses mains contre le rebord du siège.

Clint lâcha un léger rire nerveux et approcha sa main du visage de Pietro pour placer son pouce contre son menton, le regard du coureur plongé dans les yeux clairs et cristallins de l'archer des Avengers.

« Tu m'as rendu fou, gamin. En trois petits mois, » murmura-t-il.

Pietro voulut approcher son visage pour embrasser enfin le tireur, mais Clint l'empêcha de bouger, ses doigts maintenant son menton fortement.

« Si tu es sûr de vouloir avancer avec moi malgré les obstacles, j'accepte de commencer une relation avec toi. Et tu m'appartiens. Comme moi je t'appartiens. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, papi, » répondit Pietro qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres de l'archer.

Et à peine avait-il sorti ces mots que Clint pressa ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune.

A ce moment-là, on se demanderait presque qui était le plus désireux des deux. Pietro agrippa le col de Clint pour l'attirer un peu plus et l'une des mains de l'archer vint se placer contre le crâne de Pietro, forçant alors la barrière de ses lèvres pour que leurs langues se rencontrent avec une infinie passion. Pietro ne fut même pas surpris de sentir un arrière-goût de café dans ce baiser, et même s'il détestait ce liquide amer, il apprécia grandement la saveur que ça apportait à cet échange où leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson l'une contre l'autre.

Le coureur sentit bas-ventre le brûler, et il avança son bassin en avant, en quémandant plus, et les mains de Pietro vinrent rencontrer la boucle de la ceinture de Clint avec une grande impatience.

« Fais-moi crier… Prends-moi… » murmura Pietro contre ses lèvres, sa voix enrouée et rauque suite au baiser échangé.

C'était surement des mots qui rendirent l'archer dingue car celui-ci lâcha un faible gémissement avant d'attraper le poignet de Pietro afin de l'arrêter dans son action, ce qui surprit le sokovien.

« Pas dans la bagnole, » marmonna l'archer à quelques centimètres des lèvres du plus jeune dont les pupilles étaient maintenant d'un noir intense. « Pas pour ta première fois. »

Ce que ne voulait pas avouer tout de suite Pietro à Clint n'avait plus besoin d'être caché et le sokovien retomba brutalement sur terre, le fixant avec surprise.

« Co-… Comment tu le sais ? » lâcha le plus jeune déboussolé.

« C'est bien trop long à expliquer, mais tu mérites mieux que de faire ça dans ce vieux 4x4 en plus je n'ai ni préservatif ni lubrifiant. »

Pietro s'apprêtait à lui dire que son pouvoir lui permettait de ne pas se soucier de ce genre de maladie, mais il allait encore se faire avoir, comme pour l'alcool. Son pouvoir était toujours absent et toujours un problème.

« Tu as dû être surpris de l'apprendre… » marmonna Pietro en se rasseyant au fond de son siège, détournant les yeux.

« Tu comptais le cacher ? »

« Si ça t'aurait effrayé, oui. »

Le rire de Clint se fit entendre à nouveau. Cependant ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire sincère et doux. C'était un son que Pietro aimait entendre dans le Q.G. et aimait quand ça lui était destiné.

« Non, j'ai l'honneur de dépuceler le grand Pietro Maximoff, j'en ai de la chance, hein ? » ricana alors Clint en démarrant la voiture.

« Y'a vraiment rien de drôle. En Sokovie j'avais-… »

Mais Pietro fut coupé par Clint qui le tira dans un baiser doux et rapide qui eut pour conséquence de l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, les lèvres de Clint Barton étaient les meilleurs aux mondes, il serait prêt à mourir pour elles.

« Je m'en fiche que tu aies déjà couché ou non, » avoua Clint, une main sur le volant, la seconde derrière la nuque du plus jeune. « Y'a bien plus important. »

« Comme ? » l'interrogea Pietro en haussant un sourcil, passant inconsciemment le bout de sa langue contre ses lèvres avides.

« Comme… Réfléchir à ce qu'on va manger ce soir. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Pietro de rire, totalement détendu et serein.

« Je t'ai demandé de prendre des affaires parce que je t'emmène à la ferme, » lui expliqua Clint en passant la première vitesse et débrayer. « Y'a personne, et je souhaitais qu'on puisse passer la fin du dimanche ensemble, loin de toutes les histoires aux Q.G. »

« Et si j'avais refusé tes conditions pour notre relation ? »

« Je t'aurais laissé sur la route. »

« Rassurant ! »

Un petit sourire vint rencontrer les lèvres de Clint qui semblait bien plus apaisé et heureux qu'au départ du Q.G. Pietro quant à lui, était sur un petit nuage. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Wanda. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, et le lien avec sa sœur restait important pour lui. Pietro profita donc de la route jusqu'à la ferme pour envoyer un message à sa sœur, les deux hommes possédant un léger sourire serein.

Petite Wanda : 

[19:02]Moi et Clint

[19:02]Juste parfait

[19:02]Devine quoi, ma sœur ?

[19:02]Qui est le seul Maximoff à ne pas être en couple ?

A peine avait-il écrit son dernier message qu'un appel de Wanda fit vibrer son téléphone, une musique d'un groupe que lui avait fait écouter Sam résonnant dans toute la voiture, et Pietro déglutit. Oh, elle l'appelait carrément. C'était évident.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ça pourrait être important. »

« Euh. C'est Wanda, » glissa Pietro en se raclant la gorge.

« Et je devine pourquoi, » ricana l'archer.

Oui, il savait très bien pourquoi, et Pietro le regarda de façon ironique tout en s'apprêtant à décrocher.

« Ha ha. Rigole, rigole ! »

Pietro se tourna alors vers la portière pour tenter de camoufler un maximum la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec sa sœur, sachant que la plupart du temps, c'était _vraiment_ personnel. Clint lui, paraissait amusé par son attitude.

« _Alors ? Tu sors avec lui ?_ » demanda illico Wanda avant même que Pietro n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Eh ben, elle était directe. Elle paraissait joyeuse, excité et inquiète tout en même temps, et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de sourire naïvement.

« Eh ouais, j'ai-… Attends, c'est Sam que j'entends parler derrière toi ? »

Non, il ne rêvait pas, il entendait bien la voix étouffée de Sam Wilson dans le fond de la conversation, signe qu'il était dans la même pièce que sa propre sœur.

« _Oui, on te félicite !_ » s'enthousiasma Wanda avec joie.

« Attends une minute ? Pourquoi il rigole ? Tu lui as dit ?! » s'étouffa presque le sokovien, la voix de Wilson étant de plus en plus forte, son rire frappant ses tympans avec aigreur.

« _Non, il jouait sur mon portable quand tu as envoyé les SMS._ »

« Ne le laisse pas aller sur ton portable ! Eloigne-toi de lui par pitié ! »

Que Wanda laisse son portable à Sam aurait été une chose qu'aurait aimé savoir Pietro un peu plus tôt. Mais bon, maintenant il ferait bien attention quand il engagerait une conversation avec elle, par crainte que ça ne soit cet idiot qui soit à l'autre bout.

« _Ecoute, va embrasser ton archer et laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Moi aussi je-…_ »

« Ne dis pas que tu veux avoir une relation avec cette chose ! » s'irrita Pietro en coupant net sa sœur, le ton haussé, ne tentant plus de cacher la conversation à Clint.

« _Oh, Maximoff, un peu de respect ! Je suis un gentleman._ »

Il semblait que maintenant, c'était Sam Wilson qui avait le portable de Wanda en mains, et il s'adressait directement à lui.

« Je vais te tuer si tu touches à ma sœur, tu as compris ? » le menaça Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit cette fois-ci le rire amusé de Clint à côté de lui, mais la voix de Sam lui répondit avec toujours autant de vigueur, loin d'être effrayé.

« _Heureusement pour toi que Wanda veuille pas tuer Clint, hein. D'ailleurs, vous avez couché, t'es plus puceau ?_ »

« Repasse-moi Wanda. Tout de suite. »

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser, et Pietro fut même surpris de son propre sang-froid. Il avait déjà cassé un portable Stark, il n'allait pas recommencer, surtout pour Sam qui n'en valait pas la peine.

« _J'ai rien dit. Il se fait des films tout seul._ » répliqua Wanda qui avait manifestement récupéré son bien au grand bonheur de son frère.« _Mais qu'importe t'occupe pas de ça, je suis heureuse pour toi ! J'aimerais que tu sois là pour que je puisse t'embrasser_. »

« Je rentre demain, on va à la ferme, » lui annonça Pietro qui tenta d'oublier cet énergumène.

« _Oh. Ça va être le grand soir ? A moins que tu ne l'aies déjà fait._ »

Wanda ne devait surement pas savoir que Clint était à côté de lui, et en plus, Sam était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Le cœur battant, les joues du sokovien s'empourprèrent.

« Je te raconterai ! » lâcha vivement Pietro.

« _Je vois que tu es occupé. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire. Je te félicite encore mon frère, je te souhaite tout mon bonheur !_ »

« Merci, ma sœur, » sourit Pietro en ignorant parfaitement les éclats de voix de Sam à l'arrière qui semblait lui aussi lui souhaiter bon courage, saupoudré d'une blague salace.

Puis, il décrocha prestement, poussant un long soupir pour ensuite se laisser tomber contre le dossier du siège, croisant les jambes, sentant son désir encore présent.

« Tu as toujours des problèmes avec Sam, » ricana Clint qui semblait l'avoir remarqué depuis des lustres.

« Ce salaud, je suis sûr il veut se taper ma sœur ! En plus de me faire chier s'il touche à ma sœur, je te jure je le démonte, » grogna Pietro visiblement déterminé.

« Il fait peut-être coureur de jupons un peu séducteur et tout ça, mais il est sérieux au fond. Il aime juste beaucoup t'emmerder, vu comment tu réagis à chaque fois au quart de tour. »

Haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder sur le cas de Sam, Pietro finit par tourner la tête vers Clint concentré sur la route, et lui accorda un sourire sournois.

« Alors d'après ta fille, tu aurais dit que mon accent était _mélodieux_ , » s'amusa le coureur en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, faisant rouler son accent sokovien.

Clint lui lança un bref regard dérouté ce qui réjouit le plus jeune.

« Non, j'ai jamais dit _mélodieux_ , » se défendit Clint en secouant la tête.

« Oh, on ne me l'a fait pas ! J'ai une confiance aveugle en Lila. »

« J'ai dit que ton accent était _harmonieux_. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

A nouveau, un sourire vint éclairer le visage du Maximoff pourtant tout aussi satisfait, étant prêt à le prendre de revers la prochaine fois qu'il moquerait son accent.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La maison faisait vide sans les enfants et Laura. Il était presque vingt heures, et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel suite aux beaux jours de l'été. Pietro déposa son sac au pied de l'escalier, conscient que cette demeure allait être leur petit cocon à lui et à Clint durant la fin de cette soirée. Une tranquillité allait enfin bercer le sokovien, étant maintenant loin du Q.G. de la Sokovie et des Avengers. C'était lui et Clint, et personne d'autre.

« Y'a plus grand-chose dans le frigo, » avoua Clint en ouvrant l'appareil, cherchant du regard leur futur repas. « Ça te dit une omelette ou quelque chose de ce type ? »

Visiblement, il ne restait plus que quelques œufs, deux yaourts nature et des tomates dans une coupelle accompagnée d'une pomme. Laura et les enfants n'étaient plus ici pour le moment, et Clint n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller faire les courses.

« Ouais, parfait, » lui assura Pietro en balayant le salon du regard, remarquant que des choses avaient été retirées et d'autres déplacées.

En réalité, Pietro avait grand faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis un petit moment suite à sa gueule de bois après avoir dormi presque une journée entière.

Pietro aida Clint a préparé le repas, parlant de choses et d'autres, le coureur s'occupant de couper les tomates avec difficulté tandis que l'archer faisant cuire les œufs. Pietro remarqua quelque chose d'infime venait de changer dans leurs échanges. Quelque chose de tout petit, Pietro comprit que lui et Clint avait dû cacher certaines petites habitudes pour ne pas attirer le regard et faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

D'abord, il y avait le sourire doux que Clint lui offrait par moments et apaisait le cœur du sokovien. Puis, arrivaient les regards profonds qu'ils se lançaient par moments et Pietro n'empêchait plus son regard de déshabiller l'archer des yeux. Il semblait qu'une aura intime les entourait, loin d'un désir bestial ou attirance purement physique. C'était un moment unique et simple qui égayait Pietro.

Peut-être était-ce ça, le véritable amour ? Quelque de chose aussi simple que d'être ensemble dans la même pièce à discuter, s'observer en silence et profiter de ce plaisir primitif.

Ils prirent le repas sur la terrasse, suite à la chaleur de l'été, et le paysage était magnifique, l'air était agréable et l'odeur adoucissante. L'omelette aux tomates était délicieuse et la compagnie merveilleuse.

Ainsi, lorsque le silence se fit, Pietro jeta un regard vers Clint qui observait la forêt au loin d'un air songeur, bière à demi consommée à la main, la seconde contre la table. Des mains fortes et robustes qui faisaient tant rêver le coureur.

« Alors comme ça… On est un _couple_ , » tenta Pietro en brisant le silence doux de la scène, le vent chaud fouettant doucement son visage et ses cheveux blancs.

Clint esquissa un sourire tout en avalant une gorgée de sa bière et se retourna vers Pietro pour ensuite lui lancer un regard incertain.

« Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi, » annonça Clint en faisant tourner doucement la bouteille posée sur la table entre ses doigts. « J'ai passé trop de temps à retourner le problème grandissant dans ma tête, pour en venir à cette conclusion. J'ai de _fort_ sentiments pour toi, Pietro. Maintenant, je fais fi de ton jeune âge, de ce que peuvent penser les autres et de tout ce que pourrait impliquer cette histoire. Ce qui m'a pourtant bien embêté au début, mais qu'importe, on ne peut pas se battre indéfiniment contre ce qu'on ressent, au final. Je l'avais appris quand j'étais tombé amoureux de Laura à l'époque alors que trop de choses nous séparaient. »

Pietro resta interdit, jouant nerveusement avec sa culière, étant perdu dans le regard clair de l'archer qui parlait avec une sincérité qui frappa le Maximoff de plein fouet.

« Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'est toi, Pietro Maximoff, pour qui mon cœur bat depuis pas mal de temps déjà. J'ai cessé de lutter alors voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de mettre fin à ce jeu. Et arrêter de faire l'adolescent, _tous les deux_. »

Pietro était loin de penser que Clint aurait pu cacher autant de chose pour lui lâcher tout ça sur un plateau d'argent. Le cœur du coureur se serra et il baissa la tête timidement, le rouge aux joues. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais personne ne l'avait porté dans son cœur de cette manière.

« Tu vois à quoi j'en suis rendu à cause de toi ? » ricana nerveusement Clint en se grattant la nuque. « On dirait que je récite une pièce de théâtre digne d'un Shakespeare ! »

« Digne d'un Shakespeare, je sais pas. Mais je trouve ça beau… Manque plus que le costume. »

Clint avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais Pietro en avait tout autant à lui avouer. Tellement de choses ! Il aimerait tant voir le visage de son futur amant lorsqu'il lui raconterait toutes les péripéties qui incluaient aussi Wanda et Sam.

« Dès le début, j'ai été attiré par toi, » se lança le sokovien en remuant doucement la cuillère dans la sauce de son assiette vide. « Je l'ai compris après, mais voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas réfléchi en prenant les balles de ce connard d'Ultron à ta place. Tu as apporté un autre problème à ma perte de pouvoir car au début, j'étais persuadé de ne jamais t'intéresser comme je le souhaitais. Tu me considérais comme un gosse, tu étais marié et avais des gosses, Natasha rodait et me faisait grave flipper, Sam m'a fait suer comme pas possible, mes plans pour t'approcher étaient idiots et j'avais fini par croire que tu étais un pur hétéro, ce qui aurait été ma fin. »

Pietro ne leva pas les yeux vers Clint, mais devina son sourire, et finalement, l'archer se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, plaquant une main contre son front d'exaspération.

« Natasha ? » répéta l'archer, les larmes aux yeux suite à son rire. « Mon Dieu, si elle t'avait dans le collimateur, je me demande comment tu peux être encore debout ! »

« C'est pas drôle du tout ! Elle est méga flippante quand elle veut ! »

« Elle a toujours été méfiante, et à souhaiter de tester, j'en suis sûr. Et puis y'a quelques jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait autorisé à avoir une relation avec moi. »

Le sourire de Clint était fourbe et Pietro grinça des dents, se doutant bien que Natasha lui en aurait touché quelques mots.

« Donc elle t'a tout avoué… » maugréa Pietro d'un ton morne.

« Je le savais bien avant. Et puis, Natasha était au courant des sentiments que j'avais à ton égard. Tu avais Wanda et Sam, accessoirement, et de mon côté c'était Natasha. Mais moi, contrairement à vous trois, je n'ai rien tenté d'idiot. »

Pietro lui lança un sourire ironique et Clint rit à nouveau, attrapant doucement la main du sokovien qui jouait toujours avec sa cuillère de façon nerveuse, Pietro lui lançant un regard surpris, appréciant la douche chaleur de la paume contre sa peau.

« Mais c'était _mignon_ , je dois dire, » avoua l'archer en levant un sourcil amusé.

« Je ne veux pas être mignon. »

« Oh, tu veux être quoi alors ? »

« Désirable. Attirant. Bandant. »

Un léger rire vint chatouiller les oreilles du plus jeune qui avait de nouveau plongé son regard dans celui de Clint, la main de l'archer enserrant un peu plus la sienne dans le creux de sa paume.

« Je peux te montrer que c'est parfaitement le cas, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr, » sourit l'archer en lui lançant un regard tentateur mais aussi sournois.

« La question ne se pose même pas ! »

Et Pietro agrippa vivement le col de Clint pour l'attirer en avant, ses avant-bras manquant de renverser la bouteille, pour ensuite écraser ses lèvres affamées contre celles de l'archer. Cette fois-ci, Pietro n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir pour le prendre par surprise et de vitesse, et Clint bougea un peu sur le côté, passant l'une de ses mains contre le bas du dos du plus jeune pour le tirer avec lui et plaquer son corps contre le sien.

Le vent chaud brassait leurs cheveux et était presque froid aux contacts de leurs corps brûlant d'un désir soudain fort et passionnel. Les rêves érotiques de Pietro n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher la bosse qui se formait à travers son pantalon moulant. Et lorsque Clint plaqua avec douceur le corps du coureur contre le mur de la maison, son bassin rencontrant le sien, Pietro comprit que son futur amant était dans le même état que lui.

La confiance que Pietro avait en Clint était totale. Il voulait s'abandonner à ses bras, tout lui donner et hurler de plaisir. Il n'entendait plus le chant des oiseaux, ni le vent qui frappait le carillon accroché à la balustrade ni même le bruit perçant des cigales. Seul son cœur se faisait entendre dans tout son corps, résonnant dans ses tempes, dans sa gorge, le sang affluant à un point précis.

Le baiser maintenant torride d'un ballet de langues et collision de dents étouffa le gémissement du sokovien lorsque les mains brûlantes de l'archer vinrent se glisser sous son t-shirt serré pour caresser sa peau fiévreuse et titiller la fermeture de son jean –oui, Pietro avait opté pour le jean de Sam, mais chut-, et Pietro comprit soudain que Clint allait vouloir le faire languir.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça… » murmura finalement le sokovien contre les lèvres de Clint, tirant contre ses cheveux pour faire reculer son crâne.

« Faire quoi ? » s'amusa malicieusement l'archer, les pouces de ses mains caressant de façon tentatrice la peau de Pietro sous l'élastique de son caleçon.

« Si tu continues de jouer comme ça, c'est moi qui prendrais les devants… » articula Pietro dont les yeux étaient de nouveau noirs de désirs.

« Oh, est-ce que tu en serais capable ? »

Cette fois-ci, Clint passa avec douceur son genou entre les jambes du sokovien, frôlant son érection d'un air taquin, ce qui provoqua au plus jeune de gémir d'impatience, alors qu'il pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de l'archer pour ensuite s'attaquer à la ceinture de Clint.

« Dans ma chambre, » murmura alors Clint à l'oreille de Pietro en brisant le baiser, une fois la ceinture de l'archer débouclée.

* * *

Alors, verdict :3

Un petit lemon dans le prochain chapitre (que vous pouvez sauter sans problème si vous n'êtes pas dans cette optique là !)

Merci à Cibou pour ta review :D

Gros bisous et merci merci merci

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. J'ai trouvé une grande famille

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 14  
 **J'ai trouvé une grande famille**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **LEMON au début de ce chapitre**

 _« Dans ma chambre, » murmura alors Clint à l'oreille de Pietro en brisant le baiser, une fois la ceinture de l'archer débouclée._

Clint semblait tout aussi fiévreux que lui et sa voix étrangement rauque vint faire frissonner le sokovien d'excitation. Il y a quelques heures encore, il ne pensait pas que ce genre de chose pouvait finir par arriver entre lui et Clint.

Ainsi, à peine Clint eut tiré Pietro dans la chambre à coucher que le sokovien abaissa vivement le pantalon de son futur amant et lança un regard gourmand au plus âgé avant d'ensuite retirer le sous-vêtement qui dissimulait l'objet tant convoité, poussant d'une main l'archer haletant contre le mur de la pièce.

Clint parut surpris par la soudaine maîtrise du sokovien et n'en fut pas mécontent loin de là, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir le bouche, Pietro le coupa dans un murmure, tout en se baissant, genoux contre le parquet grinçant.

« Je suis peut-être vierge, mais j'ai déjà eu un copain… »

En effet, l'hésitation absente de l'attitude de Pietro lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'emparer la virilité de l'archer, confirma ses dires. Un gémissement rauque vint caresser les oreilles de Pietro en effervescence, ainsi que le bruit du crâne de Clint qui vint rencontrer le bois du mur. La main calleuse de l'archer vint se perdre aveuglement dans les cheveux délavés du plus jeune qui suçotait avec gourmandise et avidité ce sexe affamé et gorgé de sang.

« _Pietro_ … » geint l'archer en fermant les yeux d'un bonheur exquis, sa voix faisant frissonner le coureur qui perdait pied.

Comme souhaitait l'être Pietro, il était _bandant_ , l'état de Clint pouvait lui prouver.

Il semblait qu'enfin, les problèmes étaient loin et absents de leurs esprits torturés depuis des mois déjà.

Lorsque Pietro retira ses lèvres, heureux de pouvoir lui aussi titiller l'archer des Avengers, il se leva à nouveau et chercha les lèvres de Clint tremblantes de désirs. Ce sera à lui de finir le travail.

« Maintenant, prends-moi… » susurra Pietro en attrapant le poignet de Clint pour placer sa main contre ses fesses.

Ces mots eurent surement l'effet d'une bombe pour l'archer qui retira prestement le t-shirt de Pietro, ébouriffant ses cheveux sauvages, la main de Clint agrippant fermement l'arrière du cou du coureur. La bouche fiévreuse de Clint vint dévorer à nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune, parsemant par la suite sa mâchoire et son cou de baisers rapides et brûlants tandis que sa main ouvrait le jean de Pietro.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Clint qui le poussa en arrière, appuyant son corps ardent contre le sien et cette pression fit gémir le plus jeune d'excitation mais aussi d'impatience. Enfin, Pietro se laissa tomber contre le matelas du lit, tirant brusquement Clint contre lui, ne pouvant attendre davantage. Il avait bien trop attendu.

Tout en quémandant d'autres baisers, Pietro haussa ses hanches pour aider l'archer à retirer son jean, et se débarrasser de la dernière barrière qui était son caleçon.

Tous deux maintenant nu et sans lâcher les yeux noirs de désir de Clint, Pietro écarta un peu plus les jambes offrant une place au tireur qui s'y installa avec douceur, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Ils haletaient tous les deux, et leur souffle chaud se mélangeait et caressait leur visage.

« C'est ce que tu souhaites ? » murmura alors Clint en plaçant l'une de ses mains contre la cuisse du plus jeune, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de son amant.

« Depuis des mois, » répondit Pietro en interceptant le poignet de Clint, portant ses doigts convoités à ses lèvres.

Et sans lâcher des yeux l'archer aux joues rougies et à la peau en sueur, Pietro lécha l'index et le majeur de son béguin avec la plus de lenteur possible malgré son désir ardent.

Pietro était sur un nuage. Clint n'était qu'à lui. Et un gémissement entrecoupé vint s'échapper des lèvres du sokovien lorsque Clint répondit à la demande du plus jeune, ses doigts s'affairant enfin avec douceur à l'intérieur de lui.

Retirant la tête en arrière, Pietro serra les dents et tenta d'ignorer la brève douleur pour ensuite sentir les lèvres de Clint se déposer délicatement dans son cou, enserrant son corps contre le sien. Cette gêne à l'intérieur de lui fut rapidement oubliée et remplacée par le désir d'en avoir plus, levant ses hanches pour en implorer davantage. Il était prêt. Il voulait Clint Barton au plus profond de lui. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

« Patience… » répondit l'archer à son oreille afin de répondre à ses plaintes capricieuses.

Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, Pietro lâcha un souffle rauque, l'esprit embué d'un plaisir immense, et il comprit vaguement que l'archer récupérait un préservatif dans la table de nuit. Mais le temps que Pietro retrouve son esprit définitivement emporté loin quelque part, Clint était à nouveau au-dessus de lui et plaçait l'une de ses jambes contre son épaule pour ensuite déposer un baiser doux contre ses lèvres. _Ça y est…_ pensa Pietro le cœur battant, ses poings serrant déjà avec ferveur le drap en dessous de lui.

« Détends-toi, » lui susurra Clint en embrassant ensuite sa mâchoire par des baisers légers et rapides.

Pietro sentit l'objet de ses désirs frôler son intimité et il fut incapable de lui répondre. Et dès qu'une vive douleur tendit tous ses muscles, les lèvres de Clint vinrent à nouveau rencontrer les siennes avec douceur et chaleur afin de lui apporter le plus de réconfort possible.

A vrai dire, Pietro n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur. Il n'en avait pas eu le droit. Pas en Sokovie. Pas chez Strucker. La seule qui avait pris soin de lui avait été sa sœur jumelle, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Clint d'une toute autre manière.

« Bou-… Bouge… » l'implora soudain Pietro qui ignora la douleur, l'une de ses mains venant agripper les cheveux de l'archer.

Mais Clint sembla attendre encore un peu, voulant habituer le plus jeune à sa présence, et enfin, il bougea, soulevant le bassin de Pietro vers lui et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Pietro dont la main l'enserra.

Et là, ce fut un gémissement rauque de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, bientôt rejoint par Clint. Un plaisir intense et jouissif avait pris possession de l'esprit tout entier de Pietro, ainsi que de son corps vorace. Chaque coup de reins et mouvement de va-et-vient le rendaient fou, ainsi que l'expiration lourde et sourde de Clint qui était l'une des seules choses qu'il entendait maintenant.

C'était bien mieux que dans ses rêves, car là, il savait qu'au réveil, il ne serait pas seul.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Soleil. Chant d'oiseaux. Chaleur corporelle. Sentiment de bien être et d'accomplissement. Réveil doux et accompagné. Pietro lâcha un soupir de bien-être, bougeant un peu pour humer cette délicieuse odeur. Cet arôme unique, masculin, de café, de sueur, et un petit lointain d'amande, le tout définissant Clint Barton.

Souriant doucement sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Pietro enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, sentant son bras fort le serrer un peu plus fort contre son torse. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours, comblé et heureux.

« Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je suis réveillé… » lâcha soudain la voix de Clint tout proche de son oreille.

Pietro sentit une once de sourire dans la voix de l'archer.

« Tu aurais pu te lever… » répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, conscient que généralement Clint sortait du lit bien avant que le soleil ne se lève.

« Voyons, ça aurait été malpoli que tu te réveilles seul le lendemain de ta première nuit. »

La main de Clint se perdit dans les cheveux ébouriffés du plus jeune, et Pietro profita de ce toucher doux, sourire aux lèvres. Trois mois d'attente valaient largement le coup.

« Comment c'était… ? » demanda alors Clint en caressant machinalement le crâne de Pietro. « Ai-je été à la hauteur de tes attentes ? »

Pietro lâcha un rire étouffé dans le cou du plus âgé, et déposa un bref baiser contre sa peau salée.

« Tu m'as surpris. Pour un vieillard, » ricana Pietro en se dégageant de l'emprise de Clint pour se relever à l'aide de ses avant-bras et enfin croiser le regard de son amant.

Le visage de Clint semblait apaisé. Détendu et heureux. Puis, Pietro lui vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« C'était parfait, » lui assura alors Pietro avant que Clint n'ait pu répondre à sa pique.

Et Clint l'attira dans un baiser plus langoureux, plus lent et plus intense. Profitant de ce moment intime entre eux, sachant qu'aux Q.G. c'était bien plus difficile de pouvoir s'évader. De plus, à sa ferme, les deux hommes se sentaient loin du monde dangereux.

« Douche. Et petit dej', » lui annonça Clint contre ses lèvres, son pouce caressant avec douceur la joue de Pietro.

Il y a quelques mois, si une personne était venue raconter à Pietro que bientôt il aurait un copain, un Avenger qui plus est, et qu'il se réveillerait dans une chambre calme et paisible dans les bras de son amant pour ensuite agir comme un couple, le sokovien lui aurait ri au nez avant de lui foutre une droite pour s'être moqué de lui.

Mais une fois debout, propre et habillé, les deux hommes furent confrontés à un nouveau problème alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine.

« Euh… Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ? » lâcha Pietro en lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Non je dis ça parce qu'on est deux. Et que ton frigo est vide. _Vraiment_ vide. »

Clint se mit à rire nerveusement, et attrapa sa veste ainsi que ses clés de voiture pour ensuite se retourner vers Pietro.

« Allons à un café, je paie l'addition, » lui annonça Clint en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Et ensuite, on retourne au Q.G. J'ai pas réussi à chopper ce jour de repos, Steve a surement besoin de nous pour une mission. »

Pietro hocha donc la tête avec un petit sourire, et suivit Clint en quittant la maison après avoir récupéré son sac. Retour à la vie active. Mais avec Clint Barton cette fois-ci.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Le café c'est dégueulasse_

 _Faire payer Sam quand il veut en savoir plus sur mon histoire à Clint et à moi_

 _Acheter des préservatifs, et en avoir toujours un sur moi, histoire de…_

Une fois au Q.G., Clint et Pietro s'étaient quittés, l'un ayant pour mission de rendre un dossier qui traînait à Steve, l'autre regagnant sa chambre, sachant que sa sœur l'attendait déjà.

Wanda l'avait félicité, et embrassé, Pietro profitant du fait que Sam ne soit pas là pour tout lui dire. La jeune femme semblait si heureuse pour lui que Pietro en fut chamboulé, et lui promis qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si elle souhaitait avoir un copain.

« Sauf s'il s'agit de Sam, » l'avertit derechef Pietro qui refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et sa sœur.

« Si c'est Sam, tu iras l'étouffer dans son sommeil, si c'est Stark tu iras le tuer lui aussi, si c'est Steve le pauvre se fera épier par toi et si c'est Clint, tu _me_ tues. J'ai pas vraiment de choix ici, » ricana sa sœur.

« Il y a des milliards d'autres types sur cette planète. »

« Mais je suis sûr que tu ne laisserais aucun s'approcher de moi, » l'accusa Wanda avec un sourire.

Lâchant un rire, Pietro finit par acquiescer honteusement, étant toujours très protecteur envers elle. Puis, lorsqu'il rangea la carte magnétique dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il vit Clint s'approcher d'eux, mains dans les poches avec sa lassitude et neutralité habituelle. Wanda ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire malicieux.

« Il te manque déjà, » lui fit-elle une fois que Clint fut face à eux.

Clint lâcha un léger ricanement, et Pietro ne remarqua même pas qu'il souriait d'un air béat face à l'archer.

« Je viens surtout pour te dire que Nat' te cherchait, » annonça Clint à l'adresse de la jeune femme pour ensuite regarder son amant. « Et pour te dire que Stark nous demande. »

Etrange. Les seules fois où Stark demandait à ce que Pietro vienne le voir, c'était pour le réprimander ou lui donner un portable neuf. Alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de le voir lui et Clint ?

« D'accord, je vous laisse. Amusez-vous bien, » sourit-elle sournoisement en leur faisant un signe de la main pour quitter son emplacement.

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard méfiant, remarquant qu'elle semblait bien s'amuser à sous-entendre certaines choses.

« Ça ne sera rien comparé à Sam, » l'avertit tout de suite Pietro avec un soupir.

« J'imagine. »

Mais avant que Clint ne tourne les talons pour retrouver Tony, la main de Pietro s'enroula fermement autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de partir. Ainsi, Clint ne bougea pas et observa le regard soudain sérieux du plus jeune.

« Pour notre relation… » demanda nerveusement Pietro. « On la cache aux autres ? »

Plissant les yeux, Clint finit par hausser les épaules montrant que pour lui ça n'était pas un problème.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu la cacher ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Le Maximoff fut surpris, et hocha donc la tête, ne pensant pourtant pas que Clint accepte de dévoiler leurs relations aux autres si rapidement.

« Je sais pas. C'est pas ton genre de montrer ce que tu ressens en public, » avoua Pietro en haussant un sourcil.

« On s'en fout du public, je te l'ai dit, Pietro. Il s'agit de nous et pas des autres. »

Pietro finit donc par sourire, heureux de l'apprendre. A vrai dire, il aurait pensé que Clint veuille cacher leurs relations suite à leur différence d'âge et au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux Avengers. Mais vivre en tant que couple au grand jour réjouissait Pietro qui n'aurait pas à se cacher et s'empêcher de dévorer Clint des yeux ou de lui susurrer quelques mots.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, Clint Barton, » lâcha Pietro en assénant un coup de poing affectif contre son épaule.

« Oui, je le sais, » ricana l'archer en ébouriffant vivement les cheveux de Pietro.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Donc selon toute vraisemblance, vous êtes en couple. »

Tony Stark les regardait avec intérêt, bras croisés, devant un des ordinateurs de son immense laboratoire personnel du Q.G. Clint et Pietro quant à eux se lancèrent un regard perplexe, ne sachant pas comment le milliardaire avait pu être au courant, et surtout, pourquoi il leur disait cela. Certes, Tony pouvait être une commère par moments, mais pas au point d'appeler les deux concernés pour leur tirer les vers du nez.

« Sam l'a gueulé ave générosité dans tout le Q.G., » expliqua rapidement Tony en voyant leur surprise, justifiant ainsi le fait qu'il était au courant.

« L'enfoiré, » marmonna Pietro en levant les yeux, n'étant finalement même pas surpris.

« Et c'est important pour toi ce genre potin ? » lâcha Clint en haussant un sourcil interrogateur mais aussi ironique.

« Les potins, ce sont les paparazzis qui s'en chargeront, ne vous en faites pas, » répliqua le brun en portant son regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Tony tapa quelques codes sur l'engin pour ouvrir deux pages et Pietro remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un document au nom de Clint qui s'afficha sur l'écran. Mais le sokovien ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » reprit Tony en montrant l'écran du bout de son index. « Car si c'est le cas, je dois rentrer ça dans les dossiers. Il y a des lois au S.H.I.E.L.D. et elles sont aussi valables pour les Avengers. »

« Tony, t'es pas sérieux… » répliqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

Pietro lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où voulaient en venir les deux hommes. Clint semblait au courant, lui, et Tony se rendit compte de l'inconscience du plus jeune, et se permit donc de lui expliquer :

« Normalement au S.H.I.E.L.D. il n'y a pas de couples, c'est interdit. Et s'il y en a, comme vous deux, nous devons être au courant. Car parfois, nous ne pourrons pas vous envoyer tous les deux sur la même mission. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda le coureur dérouté.

« Les sentiments et tout le blabla. Les émotions que ressentent deux amants peuvent compromettre une mission. Je ne vais pas tout vous ressortir, vous pouvez lire le pavé du règlement du S.H.I.E.L.D. si vous le souhaitez vraiment. »

Levant les yeux au ciel visiblement tout aussi exaspéré que Clint, Pietro lança un regard noir au milliardaire qui ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux.

« C'est ce qui t'avais tué, Maximoff, avoue, » insista Tony qui semblait vouloir lui faire entendre raison. « Le souhait de sauver Clint d'Ultron. »

Cette fois-ci, le sokovie resta muet, conscient que Tony avait raison dans le fond.

« Ce sera juste certaines missions, vous en faites pas, vous vous retrouvez à la fin,» répliqua Tony en se penchant devant son clavier pour taper d'autres lettres, mettant à jour le profil de Clint puis ensuite celui de Pietro. « Pas envie de me faire à nouveau taper sur les doigts par Fury et Steve. Pour une centième fois… »

Cependant, Pietro aimerait être toujours présent, aux côtés de Clint durant les lourdes batailles, pour veiller sur lui et le protéger. Bon, en ce moment il n'était plus apte à sauver qui que ce soit, mais il était déterminé à devenir plus fort. Clint était là, maintenant, et il pourrait soulever les montagnes entières.

Seconde mission. Second problème à résoudre. Récupérer son pouvoir afin de protéger les gens qu'ils aimaient. _Sauf Sam bien sûr._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

En trois petits jours, tout le Q.G. sut que la rumeur qu'avait lancée Sam Wilson sur une relation potentielle entre Clint et Pietro était vraie. Le Faucon avait cherché la confirmation de la bouche de Clint avant de partir le crier sur tous les toits.

Pourtant, ni Clint, ni Pietro ne montrait vraiment leur attirance en public. Mais des personnes comme Natasha ou Wanda n'avaient pas de mal à remarquer que certaines choses avaient changé.

Ils se lançaient toujours autant de piques, se cherchaient et se disputaient parfois. Ça ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire si bien que Steve se demanda bien si ses amis ne se foutaient pas de lui lorsqu'ils lui assuraient que l'archer et le coureur étaient ensemble. Cependant, ce qui changea ce fut le regard qu'ils se lançaient parfois, profonds, longs et doux. Mais il n'y eut pas seulement le contact visuel qui changea, mais aussi le contact physique. Natasha remarquait qu'ils se touchaient plus, leurs épaules se rencontraient pour se soupeser l'une et l'autre, leurs doigts se frôlaient doucement. Parfois, ils se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille et l'autre souriait.

Rares étaient les fois où ils s'embrassaient devant les autres, et c'était de rapide baiser chaste. Mais comme disait Natasha, les marques d'affection en public étaient quelque chose. Et puis, ça ne les a pas empêchés de se faire surprendre par Stark lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans un coin reculé du Q.G, la main de Clint déjà sous le t-shirt de Pietro.

Finalement, Clint ne dormait plus dans sa chambre, quittant cette pièce en bazar pour rejoindre le lit de Pietro le soir, et ça tout le monde le savait et aimait le charrier avec ça. En définitive, Clint prit seulement ses affaires les plus importantes et emménagea dans la chambre de Pietro à la fin de la première semaine.

Pietro était sur un petit nuage tout rose.

A côté de sa relation avec Clint, Pietro s'entrainait plus dur, désirant aller au front avec les Avengers et pouvoir protéger sa sœur et Clint. Et Natasha Romanoff crut bon de venir l'aider un peu.

De ce fait, à peine deux semaines qui ont suivi le début de leurs relations, Pietro était dans la salle d'entrainement sur un tatami face à Natasha Romanoff, tous deux en tenue de sport.

Et ils avaient quelques spectateurs, étant Wanda, Clint et Sam – au grand malheur de Pietro qui voulait définitivement le tuer- et Natasha lui assura qu'ils pourront l'aider.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, » fit Natasha, bras croisés, au milieu sur le tatami de façon très sérieuse. « Je vais tester tes capacités au corps-à-corps et tenter de t'en apprendre quelques-unes. Il y a bien un domaine dans lequel tu dois percer. »

Pietro l'observa avec méfiance, ayant déjà vu la jeune femme se battre en mission, et elle était loin d'être une débutante. Il jeta rapidement un regard lourd vers les trois autres Avengers assis sur le parquet du gymnase face au tatami, tous ayant un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est ça, riez… » marmonna Pietro. « Vous le paierez tous. »

« Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, » intervint Wanda sans se dépêtrer de son sourire. « Si tu es motivé tu peux y arriver. »

« Récapitulons déjà, » reprit la russe qui elle ne souhaitait visiblement pas rire. « Les armes à feu et l'arc ce n'est pas pour toi. On peut faire une croix dessus. »

« T'es sûr ? » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils quelque peu déçu.

« Tu as failli te tirer dans le pied et tuer Steve accessoirement, » énonça Natasha qui cette fois-ci ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire moqueur à son égard. « Et je ne parle même pas de l'arc… »

« Si je peux me permettre, avec deux leçons, il ne peut pas aller bien loin, » glissa Clint qui se souvint pourtant du désastre de Pietro avec un arc.

Pietro hocha vivement la tête pour appuyer les dires de son amant tandis que Sam chuchotait à Wanda un léger « le fayot » que Pietro entendit très clairement.

« Tu as vu comment tu l'entraines à l'arc ? » ironisa Natasha en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami. « Ton corps plaqué contre le sien. Ton souffle contre son oreille. Normal qu'il rate sans arrêt la cible ! »

« Si je ne fais rien il tiendrait un arc comme il tiendrait une raquette de tennis, » lâcha Clint en se justifiant.

« N'exagérons pas non plus, » riposta Pietro entre ses dents.

Sam semblait bien s'amuser à imaginer la scène et Pietro lui asséna une insulte en sokovien qui rendit sa sœur presque hilare.

« Bon, Maximoff, tiens-toi prêt, » fit soudain Natasha en se mettant en position de combat.

Mais ce fut un véritable supplice pour Pietro dont le visage vint percuter le tatami une bonne vingtaine de fois en l'espace de trente minutes. La jeune femme testait une nouvelle technique à chaque fois en ordonnant à Pietro de la parer en lui donnant des conseils importants, mais le sokovien n'arrivait pas à contrer Natasha. Si bien que lorsqu'il s'écrasa violemment contre le tapis pour une trente-septième fois, Clint se leva et tendit une main à Pietro pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis à deux doigts de décéder, » railla le sokovien une fois debout, aidé par l'archer.

« Ta vie n'est pas encore en danger, » s'amusa sa sœur.

« Tu t'es reposé trop longtemps sur ta vitesse, » expliqua alors Natasha qui ne semblait pas du tout essoufflée par l'effort. « Fait l'impasse sur ton pouvoir et pense à tes véritables compétences. »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête et se plaça à nouveau devant Natasha.

« Si tu touches Natasha au moins une seule fois, je t'invite à dîner ce soir, » lui assura Clint de manière flegmatique.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enthousiasma le coureur en jetant un regard à son amant, tout sourire.

Avec les missions, son entrainement et les exercices de Natasha, Clint et Steve, le coureur n'avait pas pu encore sortir avec Clint du Q.G. autres que pour faire des courses ou courir un peu. Cependant, Pietro ne put y penser davantage car il sentit le bras de Natasha frapper son cou avec une force phénoménale, pour ensuite le plaquer brutalement à terre.

Lâchant une plainte étouffée par le tatami, Pietro maudit la jeune femme qui vint s'asseoir sur son dos, maintenant son bras en arrière pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Il faut que tu restes concentré dans n'importe quelle situation, » lui fit Natasha en s'approchant de son oreille. « En mission, une erreur de ce genre peut être fatale. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, malgré ses méthodes peu orthodoxes, Natasha Romanoff était un très bon professeur.

« On va peut-être changer d'adversaire, Nat', » proposa Clint une fois que la jeune femme se leva pour laisser Pietro respirer. « Tu es la plus douée. »

« C'est bien que tu en parles, » sourit Natasha. « A ton tour. »

Pietro se redressa difficilement, massant son cou endolori et vit Clint et Natasha inverser leur place. Enfin un peu de répit.

« Clint, je ne veux pas d'état d'âme, » lui ordonna Natasha en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Si on te ménage, tu ne t'amélioreras pas, » annonça alors Clint à l'adresse de Pietro qui resta sur ses gardes.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, vieil homme… » répliqua pourtant le sokovien en se mettant en position de combat, prenant exemple sur Natasha.

Inutile de dire que Pietro fut plaqué au sol en deux temps trois mouvements, avec Clint au-dessus de lui. Mais cette situation n'excita en rien le plus jeune qui était profondément exaspéré. Se faire battre à plate couture par Natasha et Clint était vraiment triste alors qu'à l'époque, il suffisait qu'il coure un peu pour les mettre hors combat.

« Je crois que ton esprit n'est pas encore habitué à cette lenteur, » annonça Clint en se redressant tandis que Pietro grognait quelque chose en prenant position assise sur le tatami. « Tu mets trop de temps à réfléchir et tes gestes sont en retard. Tu n'as plus de ralenti possible qui te permet d'analyser les choses avant qu'elle n'arrive, il faut que tu comprennes ça… »

Hochant la tête d'un air abattu, Pietro comprenait où voulait en venir Clint. Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'y habituera jamais à voir le monde comme ceci.

« Mais le temps que tu retrouves ton pouvoir, agit comme une personne normale. Ne cherche plus cet effet de ralenti ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, » continua l'archer n'aimant visiblement pas de le voir dans cet état. « Car oui, tu le retrouveras un jour, je te l'ai promis. »

Pietro finit par lui adresser un faible sourire, et il se leva encore une fois, prêt à continuer. Il suffisait que Clint soit là et l'apaise pour que la noirceur qui venait entourer son esprit disparaisse. Ce gars était magique, comme ça sœur.

« Tu as dit que tu ne devais pas le ménager, » fit l'espionne en haussant un sourcil.

« Je l'encourage, c'est tout, » se justifia simplement Clint.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Sam de se lever avec entrain en craquant la jointure de ses doigts.

« A nous deux Maximoff, » fit-il avec un petit sourire sournois.

Cette fois-ci, Pietro fronça les sourcils, bien trop heureux de pouvoir se mesurer à cet idiot qui ne faisait définitivement pas le poids face à son pouvoir. Ainsi, Pietro retira son gilet et le lança au visage de Clint juste derrière lui pour ensuite fixer le Faucon droit dans les yeux.

« J'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps ! » s'exclama Pietro faisant craquer son cou.

* * *

Plus que deux petits chapitres :)

Prochain chapitre : **Rien ne peut nous séparer, hein ?**

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et gros bisous (et bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la joie de l'être)

et MERCI


	15. Rien ne peut nous séparer, hein ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 15  
 **Rien ne peut nous séparer, hein ?**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Puis, ce fut au tour de Sam de se lever avec entrain en craquant la jointure de ses doigts.

« A nous deux Maximoff, » fit-il avec un petit sourire sournois.

Il entendit sa jeune sœur rire qui semblait ne pas être angoissée par le combat qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« N'ais pas trop confiance. J'ai été à l'armée, » lui fit Sam en sautillant un peu sur place, les poings serrés.

Bon, Pietro avait appris à se battre dans les rues de la Sokovie, ça comptait aussi, non ?

« Doucement les garçons, » avertit la rousse sachant pourtant que c'était Pietro le plus agité des deux.

Et la première chose que tenta de faire Pietro, ce fut d'asséner un coup de poing dans le visage de Sam Wilson pour lui faire payer sa souffrance durant ces quatre mois. Cependant, Sam intercepta son poing avant que celui-ci ne l'ait atteint, figeant le Maximoff dans son action, muet de surprise face au reflexe du Faucon.

« Je conçois que si tu avais encore ton pouvoir, je me serais longtemps souvenu de cette droite, » approuva le Faucon en tirant ensuite le Maximoff en arrière.

Et deux minutes après, Pietro Maximoff se trouvait allongé sur le dos au milieu du tatami tandis que Sam criait victoire.

« J'ai atteint le fond, là. C'est bon. Même Wanda me bat, » marmonna Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement, ne prenant même pas la peine de se lever.

« Au corps-à-corps, sans aucun de mes pouvoirs, je perds, » glissa sa sœur en s'approchant de lui.

Wanda l'aida à se remettre debout, Pietro étant éreinté et haletait rapidement.

« Ne perds pas espoir, » lui ordonna Natasha en récupérant une bouteille d'eau qu'elle lui lança.

Pietro soupira, but d'une traite la bouteille, et remarqua alors que Clint avait enfilé son propre gilet et voir l'archer dans ses vêtements lui procura un certain sentiment de bien-être.

« Je t'invite quand même au resto ce soir, » lui annonça Clint.

Cependant, le coureur secoua négativement la tête en se levant, même s'il attendait cette sortie en intimité avec Clint depuis longtemps.

« Non, » répliqua-t-il en évitant le regard profond de son amant. « Tu m'inviteras quand j'aurais prouvé que je suis un Avenger. Et que je le mérite. »

Mais avant que Clint ne puisse répliquer, Pietro vit la main de Sam Wilson se glisser contre le dos de sa sœur, et là, il vit rouge et son poing atterrit brutalement contre la mâchoire du Faucon qui ne vit littéralement rien venir.

Lâchant un cri de surprise et de douleur, Sam recula de quelques pas tandis que les trois autres Avengers le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu vois, » articula Sam en frottant sa joue endolorie. « Par surprise tu y arrives ! »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher ma sœur ! » s'écria Pietro avec fureur. « Wanda pourquoi tu le laisses toucher tes fesses ?! »

« C'était le bas du dos Pietro… Et on ne fait rien de mal ! » répliqua sa sœur en s'approchant de Sam pour apaiser la douleur à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Fort heureusement, Pietro n'avait pas touché le nez, et Sam ne saignait pas. Pietro grogna quelque chose et quitta rapidement la salle d'entrainement, étant à bout, fatigué et irrité. Certes, son geste avait été mauvais, mais il était exténué par cette journée, mais aussi dépité.

Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque Clint appela son prénom. Non, il filait dans sa chambre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ne plus jamais tenter de battre Natasha au corps-à-corps_

 _M'entrainer avec des novices du S.H.I.E.L.D. ça sera mieux pour ma survie_

 _M'entrainer encore à l'arc. Pour Clint_

 _Et si Wanda et Wilson sortaient ensemble ?!_

Pietro savait que sa réaction avait été excessive, mais il avait sa fierté, et loin de lui l'envie d'aller s'excuser. Surtout auprès de Sam.

« Tu persistes à dire que tu es un adulte responsable mais tu restes un éternel gamin… » finit par dire Clint alors qu'il enfilait un jogging pour aller dormir.

Pietro fit la sourde oreille, assis sur le bord du lit à jouer jeu idiot sur son portable pour passer ses nerfs.

« Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? » reprit Clint en croisant les bras, haussant un sourcil à l'adresse du sokovien morose.

« Je ne boude pas… » répliqua le plus jeune sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

La journée avait été frustrante. De un, parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'il était incapable de se battre sur le front et de deux, car il commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule face à cet homme au nom de Sam Wilson dont le regard déviait sur toutes les femmes aux belles formes.

« Hé, je t'ai déjà dit, si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, je suis là, » lui fit Clint d'une voix plus douce en s'asseyant aux côtés de Pietro sur le lit.

Le coureur savait que l'archer allait le faire craquer. Il semblait qu'avec lui tout pouvait s'arranger, et ainsi, il espéra pouvoir avoir un conseil de sa part, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Clint reprit la parole :

« Déjà je crois que tu fais une fixette sur Sam. Et il faut que tu arrêtes ça. »

« Il est trop proche de ma sœur. Je déteste ça, » répliqua le sokovien en fronçant les sourcils, délaissant son portable pour rentrer sérieusement dans la conversation.

« Et si Wanda aimait Sam, hein ? Et qu'à cause de toi elle ne puisse pas se rapprocher de lui car tu la bloques… ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu pensais ne pas m'atteindre ? »

Cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Enfin, si, une ou deux fois mais Pietro tentait de nier cette hypothèse.

« Sam n'est pas méchant, » reprit l'archer en voyant une certaine incompréhension dans le regard de son amant. « Steve le connaît bien mieux que moi et le fait qu'il lui fasse confiance prouve que malgré ses airs d'idiots, je dois te l'avouer, il est très sérieux. »

Et si Clint avait raison. Si Wanda aimait vraiment Sam ? Ce qui ne serait pas une surprise, celle-ci traînant souvent avec lui lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec son frère ou Natasha. Si Clint disait vrai, Pietro aurait bloqué sa sœur. Le coureur détourna les yeux, dérouté, comprenant alors que sa sœur n'avait peut-être pas osé se confier à lui comme il s'était confié à elle pour Clint.

« Laisse-lui une chance, » fit Clint en posant une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« Ouais. J'ai été trop con. Encore une fois je ne pense qu'à moi… »

« Non, c'est ton instinct de protection pour Wanda qui parle pour toi. »

Sans oser le regarder, se sentant honteux d'avoir perdu son sang-froid comme ça, tel un enfant, Pietro hocha lentement la tête. Puis, il sentit la main de Clint se glisser contre sa nuque pour l'attirer contre son épaule avec douceur.

« Je te promets, il ne vous arrivera rien ici, à toi et ta sœur. Et si Sam lui fait du mal, je t'offre le droit de le torturer de la pire des manières. »

Cette fois-ci, le sokovien ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et hocha à nouveau la tête, tirant son visage vers l'archer pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

Un peu avant d'aller dormir, alors que Clint était déjà en train de ronfler tout près de lui, Pietro ouvrit la conversation qu'il avait avec sa sœur pour lui envoyer un message.

Petite Wanda :

[23:25]Désolée Wanda, je n'ai pas à choisir pour tes relations…

 _[23:25]De quoi tu parles, mon frère ?_

[23:25]De cet idiot de Sam. Tu l'aimes, non ?

 _[23:25]Qui t'as dit ça ?_

 _[23:25]Tu l'as deviné tout seul ?_

[23:25]Alors c'est vrai

[23:25]PS : C'est Clint qui me l'a dit…

 _[23:25]A vrai dire je n'en sais trop rien…_

 _[23:25]Peut-être pourrais tu m'aider, me conseiller ?_

 _[23:25]Comme je l'ai fait pour Clint_

 _[23:25]PS : Je le savais haha_

[23:25]Oui… Oui

[23:25]Je t'aiderais…

[23:25]Même si je doute que je sois d'une grande d'aide, hein ? Moi et ma « subtilité » que tu aimes tant !

[23:25]Mais si jamais il fait le moindre coup dans ton dos ou te fait du mal

[23:25]Je n'aurais besoin de rien pour le tuer de mes propres mains

 _[23:25]Je n'en doute pas_

 _[23:25]Tu restes dans mon cœur, toujours, ne t'en fais pas_

[23:25]Pareil pour toi

[23:25]Tu mérites d'être heureuse

 _[23:25]Allez, va dormir_

 _[23:25]Tu dois travailler dur_

[23:25]Bonne nuit

 _[23:25]Bonne nuit à vous deux ! )_

Puis, il verrouilla son téléphone, le cœur plus léger, mais toujours anxieux à l'idée que sa sœur puisse avoir une relation avec Sam. En repensant aux bonnes paroles de son amant, Pietro soupira et tira la couette sur lui pour se caler contre le corps de Clint et s'endormir bien plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, quelque peu courbaturé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le radioréveil sur la table de nuit de Clint indiquait qu'il n'était pas plus de quatre heures du matin, et Pietro était déjà en train de s'habiller sans faire de bruit, marchant au radar. C'était l'heure parfaite, personne pour l'embêter ou le déconcentrer. Ainsi, à pas de loup, il quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec Clint pour se diriger vers les salles d'entrainements vides.

Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi, Pietro se dirigea vers l'un des box du stand de tir, et scanna sa carte magnétique pour ensuite choisir son entrainement sur la petite tablette numérique. Ainsi, après avoir tapé son code, la machine déverrouilla une ouverture sur le côté pour donner au sokovien l'arme qu'il avait choisie.

Un arc un peu moins sophistiqué que celui de Clint en sortit et Pietro le prit d'un air déterminé, et récupérera des flèches qui s'offraient à lui dans l'ouverture opposée. Des cibles numériques vinrent prendre place au loin, et Pietro arma la flèche comme lui avait montré Clint et sa respiration se bloqua.

Il ouvrit les deux yeux, toujours comme Clint lui avait appris, et fixa la cible, prenant appui sur sa jambe droite et il essaya de stabiliser sa main tremblante.

Il ne quitterait pas cette salle sans avoir touché au moins une cible. Il était décidé et tant pis s'il devait y passer la nuit.

Néanmoins, la flèche qui fila avec fébrilité vint rouler au sol un peu derrière les panneaux numériques et Pietro grogna quelque chose en abaissant son arc, foudroyant la cible du regard.

« Ton pied droit, plus avant. »

Pietro se retourna brutalement vers la source de la voix, ne s'attendant pas à voir quelqu'un ici. Mais il parut soulagé en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Clint encore dans un vieux jogging et emmitouflé dans un gilet informe, cheveux en bataille et cernes sous les yeux.

« Je t'ai réveillé… ? » s'inquiéta le sokovien.

« Je ne dors jamais vraiment, » lui avoua Clint en haussant les épaules. « Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« Dixit l'homme qui ronfle comme un tigre. »

« On dit, _comme un_ _ours_ , mais j'avoue que ça fait plus classe un tigre. »

Lâchant un rire nerveux, Pietro baissa la tête, dépité et épuisé. Sa fatigue ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer et il aurait aimé pouvoir s'améliorer ici et que le lendemain, Clint puisse être fier de lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de tenir l'arc de la main droite si tu es droitier. Je te l'ai dit, » reprit Clint en récupérant l'arc des mains de son amant.

« Tu as un don avec un arc en main. Peut-être qu'être gaucher ça apporte un plus. »

« Tu es vraiment désespéré toi… » ricana l'archer en secouant négativement la tête.

Clint rangea alors l'arc dans l'ouverture, et verrouilla le box à l'aide de la tablette, les cibles au loin s'éteignant une à une.

« Il faut que tu te reposes. C'est très important le repos. »

« J'ai l'impression que je ne m'améliore en rien… » répliqua le sokovien en s'adossant au box, visiblement à bout.

« J'ai mis des années à maîtriser l'arc, Pietro. Ce n'est pas en un petit mois que tu feras des miracles. »

« Mais si je ne fais pas mes preuves rapidement, je-… »

« Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu es un Avenger, » l'interrompit illico Clint avec un très grand sérieux.

Pietro ne répondit pas, mais n'en pensa pas moins, et lança un regard désespéré à son amant qui finit par soupirer, croisa les bras contre son torse musclé.

« C'est l'intention qui prime, Pietro, » lui annonça Clint un peu plus doucement. « Toi, ton pouvoir et ton atout, c'est la motivation. »

Voyant surement que Pietro ne paraissait pas partager son avis, l'archer leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit d'une voix plus forte.

« Tu t'entraines très dur tous les jours, et même si tu fais la gueule et tu pars bouder dans un coin, tu persévères toujours. C'est ce qui m'a surpris chez toi. C'est ta force, Pietro. Je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi. »

Il est vrai qu'en Sokovie et chez Strucker, la motivation et le courage des jumeaux leurs avaient permis d'y survivre, et ce trait de comportement était resté gravé en Pietro et était devenu une part de lui. Le plus jeune sourit alors timidement en observant le sol d'un air songeur.

« C'est cette volonté que j'aime chez toi, » reprit à nouveau Clint. « Allez, viens te coucher tu as encore quelques heures avant que la journée ne commence. Je t'invite à dîner demain soir, et tu continues de persévérer. Deal ? »

Pietro sourit à nouveau, et serra la main de Clint tendue vers lui pour conclure le pacte. Ce genre d'échange allait vraiment le motiver.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La motivation. Voilà ce qu'il avait en lui et qu'il ne perdrait jamais. Cette volonté à continuer et à ne jamais laisser tomber était quelque chose de primordiale chez lui qu'il avait acquis durant ses dures années de souffrances étant jeune.

C'est comme ceci que procéda Pietro. Aidé par les Avengers et surtout Clint, il s'entraina, en apprit plus sur cette vie pleine de liberté et s'épanouit doucement.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sam Wilson le 23 septembre 2015, Tony Stark invita tout le monde à son restaurant favori des Shawarmas, réservant le restaurant entier pour toute la bande.

 _Les Shawarma c'est juste le meilleur plat sur terre !_

Bien que lui et Clint ne sortaient pas énormément ou faisaient attention aux paparazzis, la presse aimait bien se mêler de leur vie privée, si bien que le monde fut rapidement informé pour leurs relations même si aucun des deux ne l'avoua publiquement.

 _Me foutre des paparazzis, seulement éviter de les insulter devant les caméras si je ne veux pas baisser dans l'estime des gens qui me prennent déjà pour le rebelle des Avengers_

Sa sœur se confia enfin à lui sur ses histoires de cœur et Pietro comprit rapidement qu'elle avait hésité avant de lui en parler, mais il décida de ne pas aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Il était avec elle jusqu'au bout, et le sera toujours.

 _Pardonner son prochain… Laisse une chance à ce connard de Sam_

Steve Rogers accepta de le voir sur le front, Pietro arrivant maintenant à se défendre au corps-à-corps suite aux durs entrainements de Natasha et réussit à manier assez correctement un semi-automatique. Il pouvait enfin surveiller les arrières de sa sœur et Clint, même s'il regrettait son pouvoir.

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier ou haïr Natasha pour m'avoir fait souffrir durant deux mois entiers_

Parfois, Pietro et Clint prenaient ensemble leur dimanche pour garder les enfants de l'archer, celui-ci ayant leur garde deux week-ends par mois. Les enfants semblaient accepter leurs relations, Lila était très enjouée et demandait souvent à Pietro de pouvoir tresser ses cheveux épais et grisâtres tout en lui parlant de ses petits secrets. Cependant, Laura ne disait trop rien, mais semblait ne pas trop apprécier leurs relations.

 _Laura est méga flippante, pire que Romanoff. Peut-être parce que c'est l'ex de Clint ? Elle l'aime encore ou quoi ? Son avocat ne lui suffit pas ?_

Justement, en ce début d'octobre, Pietro et Clint étaient à la ferme avec les enfants et la soirée commençait à tomber signe que Laura viendrait bientôt chercher les gosses. Lorsqu'elle arriva avant que le soleil ne soit couché, comme à leur habitude, Cooper et Lila avaient déjà fait leur sac et elle leur avait demandé de l'attendre dans la voiture.

Et Laura n'était pas seule, elle était venue avec son petit ami que Pietro avait déjà rencontré rapidement une ou deux fois. Un gars propre, chic et jovial. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Clint, c'est sûr qu'à côté d'eux trois, Pietro faisait tache.

Pietro ne se cachait pas lorsque Laura venait, c'était idiot et pourtant c'est ce qu'il faisait au début. Mais finalement, par politesse et pour montrer qu'il avait définitivement sa place dans la famille, il venait voir la jeune femme, aidait les enfants à ranger leurs sacs et leur disait au revoir en même temps que leur père. Et puis, la ferme lui appartenait tout autant que Clint, lui avait-il dit un jour. Quant à Laura, elle pouvait être assez impressionnante et froide par moments, mais elle était si adorable avec ses enfants.

Le copain de Laura se surnommait Jack, et était venu aujourd'hui pour faire signer à Clint un document pour son cabinet, mais Pietro n'avait pas vraiment écouté, les papiers étant banals et rasoirs. De ce fait, pendant que Clint lisait rapidement les dossiers d'un air las, le prénommé Jack tenta la conversation avec Pietro adossé contre le mur de la cuisine, toujours plongé dans un long silence.

« Dis-moi, tu dois en faire du sport, » annonça l'homme avec un semblant de surprise tout en observant le torse du sokovien bien moulé dans son t-shirt manche trois-quarts, ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire.

Pietro fut surpris que Jack lui adresse la parole, et surtout qu'il le tutoie de cette façon. OK, Laura avait le droit, c'était l'ex-femme de Clint, mais lui, tout le monde le vouvoyait. Pietro comprit alors que cet homme devait faire un fossé entre eux, creusant ainsi leur différence. Pietro était jeune et sans diplôme, Jack était mature, plus âgé et avocat.

« Il faut bien, pour le métier, » lâcha le sokovien en haussant les épaules.

« Le métier ? Avenger c'est un métier ? »

On avait l'impression qu'il était chaleureux, mais Pietro savait reconnaître des visages faux depuis le temps. Ce gars-là n'était pas avocat pour rien. Pietro plissa les yeux à son égard, conscient que certaine portion de la population était contre les super-héros.

« Ce plus qu'un métier, » râla soudain Clint en interrompant sa lecture. « On est payé. Mais on bosse au péril de notre vie pour le monde. C'est un choix et un diplôme ne suffit pas. »

« Oh, tu as donc retrouvé ton pouvoir ? » continua l'avocat avec un sourire que Pietro n'aima pas.

Le faisait-il exprès ? Laura restait silencieuse à observer Jack avec surprise mais Clint ne le resta pas longtemps, surement conscient que ce n'était pas une conversation amicale.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » largua Clint avec un semblant de hargne. « Rien de ce que tu dis ne changera quelque chose. Les gens doivent apprendre à garder leur place. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Clint qui en oublia le vouvoiement, surement en avait-il marre d'entendre toujours les gens critiquer sans savoir tout autour de lui.

« Je crois pourtant que certaines personnes n'ont pas appris la leçon, » répliqua Jack en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse du sokovien.

A l'époque, Pietro n'aurait pas hésité à lui foutre un poing dans son visage faux, mais là, il garda son sang-froid et lui lança un regard mauvais avant que quiconque ne puisse prendre la parole.

« Et toi est-ce que tu crois que tu es à ta place en parlant ainsi ? Retourne dans ton bureau, et occupe-toi des gars qu'on se casse le cul d'arrêter et de vous ramener pour notre pays et le monde accessoirement. »

Ni Clint, ni Laura ne pipa mots, surement tous deux surpris par leur propre partenaire et inversement.

« Tu crois qu'à vingt ans tu peux-… » commença Jack avant de se faire interrompre par Laura qui lui attrapa le bras.

« Jack, s'il te plaît, » lui fit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Pietro resta sur ses gardes, foudroyant cet homme du regard et Clint avait été à deux doigts d'intervenir, le crayon tournoyant machinalement entre ses doigts.

« Bien. Je t'attends dans la voiture, » fit alors Jack en déposant un rapide baiser contre le front de sa femme avant de tourner les talons.

L'avocat adressa un bref signe de tête aux deux Avengers et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide et toujours aussi assuré et fier, mais avant que Laura n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soir, Pietro prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je vous laisse aussi, vous avez surement un tas de choses à vous dire, » lâcha-t-il en se détachant du mur pour quitter la cuisine sans attendre.

Personne ne l'y en empêcha, surement qu'ils avaient vraiment des choses à ce dire, peut-être sur cet imbécile d'avocat que Pietro commençait à détester dix fois plus que Sam. Mais une fois dans les escaliers, Pietro s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, curieux d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Oui, c'était une vilaine manie, mais fond de lui, il voulait savoir ce que pensait réellement Laura.

Mais Pietro eut du mal à entendre leurs premières paroles dites à voix basse. Cependant, ce fut Laura qui haussa alors le ton, et il put entendre plus clairement leur échange visiblement houleux.

« Ce qui me surprends, ce n'est pas que tu sortes avec un autre homme, non, car je crois bien me souvenirs que ton dernier _amour_ avant moi ça avait été un gars de ta fac. Ce qui me surprend c'est son âge ! »

Aïe. Encore cette affaire ? C'était rébarbatif et Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure le cœur battant. Qu'allait lui dire Clint ?

« Bordel, Laura, tu m'as promis de ne plus me faire chier avec ça, » lâcha Clint en haussant lui aussi le ton.

« J'ai seulement dit que ça me surprenait ! Jack en fait peut-être une fixette mais pas moi. Car je vais te dire ce qui me chagrine dans ton histoire. »

La jeune femme avait à nouveau baissé d'un ton pour les derniers mots, et Pietro coupa presque sa propre respiration pour pouvoir entendre la suite clairement.

« Ce qui me chagrine, c'est que Pietro te rattache au boulot. Vous êtes tous les deux des Avengers, et comme tu l'as dit à Jack, c'est au péril de vos vies. Franchement Clint, en te quittant, au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu puisses trouver une vie plus paisible, et moins dangereuse. Mais non. Les probabilités que l'un de vous meurs sont grandes, et souviens-toi lorsque Pietro avait sacrifié sa vie pour la tienne… »

Restant dans un silence profond, Pietro resta interdit face à cette tirade, analysant ses paroles lentement. Elle avait raison, Avengers c'était dangereux. Mais alors, c'était pour ça qu'elle était si froide avec lui par moments ?

« Ce n'est pas une vie stable, Clint. Ça va mal se finir… » finit par avouer Laura.

Pietro entendit Clint se racler la gorge et tirer la chaise en arrière, signe qu'il devait se lever.

« Tu cherches un bonheur pour moi, Laura ? » reprit l'archer après un moment de silence. « Eh ben c'est bon, j'aime ma vie. Je l'ai mon bonheur. »

Pietro tendit à nouveau l'oreille, essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches de l'escalier sous son poids.

« Il est ici, » annonça l'archer en désignant son bonheur. « En tant qu'Avenger. Et que père de famille. Avec Pietro. »

Le cœur du sokovien rata un battement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et sentir ses joues chauffer énormément face aux douces paroles de Clint.

« C'est ton dernier mot ? » finit par lui demander Laura dans un souffle.

« Mon dernier. »

Oui, malgré les hauts et les bas, leur différence d'âge, les dangers et leurs caractères diamétralement opposés, Pietro avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait et sur qui il pouvait compter. En figure fraternelle, il y avait sa sœur et en tant qu'amant, c'était Clint Barton. Et à partir de ce jour, il pensait que plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

N'est-ce pas… ?

 _Ne plus écouter aux portes même si j'entends les plus belles choses du monde…_

* * *

 _Merci Cibou et Guest pour vos review ! Et pour répondre à Cibou, oui je prévois une autre fanfic, tout de même plus sombre car là on est resté dans le comic avec cette histoire haha Un peu de sérieux tout de même !_

 _Le dernier chapitre mercredi je pense, avec un petit bonus en tant que chapitre 17 je pense !_

 _Gros bisous et mercii_


	16. Notre lien unique

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 16  
 **Notre lien unique**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

10 octobre 2015. Pietro Maximoff comprit qu'il avait eu tort de penser que rien ne pouvait le séparer, lui et Clint Barton.

Laura avait raison, la probabilité que l'un des deux perde la vie en mission était forte. Une erreur. Un sacrifice. Un piège. Tout pouvait les menacer.

C'était une mission plus périlleuse qu'il n'y paraît, au nord de la Russie, car les ennemis s'étaient montrés plus nombreux et préparés. Sam avait été mis K.O. et Clint capturé alors qu'il était à court de flèches et malgré les avertissements de Stark, Pietro avait désobéi et au lieu de suivre Steve dans l'antre de leurs ennemis, il était parti à la recherche de Clint, suivant les traces de pas dans le sol humide et boueux de cette forêt.

Et là, il le vit. Clint debout et désarmé face à six de leurs ennemis, au loin entre les arbres. Mais avant que Pietro n'ait pu réfléchir à une solution, n'ayant jamais vu l'archer dans une si mauvaise posture, il vit l'un des hommes lever son arme chargée vers Clint.

« Maintenant, cours, Avenger, » ricana l'homme alors que Clint reculait d'un pas, visiblement incapable de se défendre. « Cours et tente de t'enfuir. »

L'arme de Pietro faisait pâle figure à côté des autres. Lorsque Clint tourna les talons pour courir au sens inverse à travers la forêt, les cinq autres hommes levèrent leur arme vers le corps de l'archer. Et là, Pietro comprit avec terreur qu'ils n'allaient pas lui laisser une seule petite chance. Ils s'amusaient avec lui et allaient l'abattre.

« NON ! » cria Pietro qui lâcha son arme pour pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement.

Et comme il y a quelques mois, les jambes de Pietro bougèrent toutes seules alors que son pouvoir était absent, mais qu'importe. Clint allait se faire canarder et il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur, et il tirait loin les jambes devant lui pour courir le plus vite possible et protéger l'archer avec son corps ou n'importe quoi. Qu'importe, il courait vers lui et le bruit de plusieurs balles qui sortaient bruyamment des armes à feu perça les tympans du sokovien qui sentit une peur immense tirailler ses entrailles. Au loin, il entrevit Clint se retourner avec effroi pour voir quel jugement lui était destiné. Les balles fusaient rapidement.

Pas lui. Pas Clint. Pas maintenant alors que tout semblait s'arranger. Il filait vers lui, apercevant soudain une étrange poussière bleutée s'échapper de ses bras qu'il lançait loin en avant pour se procurer le plus de vitesse possible.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Tout autour de lui, il voyait les balles en fer, et pouvait même apercevoir leurs défauts et relief esthétique. Elle semblait voleter tout autour de lui avec une lenteur sans pareille. Pietro dépassait les balles qui étaient destinées à Clint. Il allait vite. Très vite. Quelque chose s'était réveillée en lui par cette peur atroce et terrifiante.

Ainsi, il accéléra à nouveau, sentant son cœur battre très vite et ses sens tous aux aguets.

Il était Quicksilver.

Il filait comme le vent, et tout autour de lui, le monde était au ralenti, lui permettant d'absolument tout voir. Tout. Les balles perdaient leur allure face à lui et Pietro agrippa brutalement l'archer figé de stupeur, passant un bras contre ses hanches pour le tirer avec lui. Loin de ce qui aurait dû être le tombeau de Clint Barton.

En quelques secondes, Pietro Maximoff eut distancé de loin leurs ennemis armés et mis fin à sa course, lâchant Clint qui pesait bien plus lourd que sa jeune sœur, et il se laissa tomber de soulagement dans les feuilles mortes, tirant l'archer avec lui.

« Pietro… Ton-… Ton pouvoir ? » articula Clint encore sous le choc, se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour observer le sokovien allongé sur le dos.

Pietro se mit à rire nerveusement, plaquant ses mains contre son visage. Son pouvoir rayonnait dans tout son corps, il le sentait.

« A cause de toi, un jour, j'aurais un arrêt cardiaque… » marmonna-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Un doux sourire vint alors se dessiner sur les lèvres de Clint qui avait failli perdre la vie en quelques petites secondes. Des petites secondes que Pietro avait su rattraper pour lui sauver la vie, à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ça ? » lâcha Clint en se plaçant au-dessus du coureur pour pencher son visage vers le sien.

« Je sais ! »

Et Pietro prit le visage de l'archer en coupe pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était entier maintenant. Il le sentait.

Les Avengers prirent alors rapidement le contrôle de la situation, Pietro donnant son arme à Clint pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Et quelle ne fut pas leur joie lorsque la petite équipe rencontra le filet bleuté de Pietro tournoyer tout autour d'eux sans qu'il puisse le voir.

Le 10 octobre 2015, Pietro Maximoff fut de nouveau complet. Il était Quicksilver, un Avenger lui et sa sœur, ayant pour petit ami l'archer de l'équipe, alias Hawkeye.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony Stark fut formel. Lorsque Pietro s'était fait tuer par Ultron, son pouvoir l'avait aidé à survivre, mais une fois que le sokovien avait repris connaissance, les souvenirs de sa mort et de la terreur qu'il avait sentie avaient fait un blocage dans son esprit et dans tout son corps. Une sorte de stress post-traumatique selon le milliardaire presque fasciné.

Et se retrouver face au même type de scène, Clint à deux doigts de la mort, avait ouvert une brèche dans une partie de l'esprit verrouillée de Pietro.

Wanda était si heureuse pour lui, elle sentait son frère renaître. Sam et Clint payèrent les frais finalement, Pietro aimant grandement les embêter avec son pouvoir dans le Q.G. Grâce aux entrainements de Natasha, Pietro était bien plus fort, combinant ses conseils et ses pouvoirs pour taper plus fort.

Pietro était entouré par de bonnes personnes, il avait son pouvoir et une grande famille maintenant, comptant les Avengers, sa sœur, Clint et ses enfants.

 _Pourquoi continuer d'écrire ces conseils pour survivre ici ? Je revis maintenant, je ne mourrais pas de sitôt hein ?_

Pietro pensait que sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Jusqu'à un jour précis.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **Deux ans plus tard.**

Fin juillet, le soleil commençait à se coucher et brillait contre le pare-brise de la voiture, sa couleur orangée se reflétant dans les yeux clairs de Pietro Maximoff enfoncé dans le siège du 4x4 de Clint. Il chantonnait légèrement la musique qui sortait tout droit du lecteur CD encore en marche malgré son vieil âge, et la voiture prenait le chemin du Q.G. La routine, les deux hommes rentraient de la ferme.

Tout se déroulait à merveille si bien que pour Pietro, la Sokovie paraissait très loin maintenant.

Cependant, quelque chose brisa cette petite routine du dimanche soir car le 4x4 se stoppa au milieu de cette route de campagne alors que rien n'indiquait qu'il devait s'arrêter ici. Pietro se redressa un peu, intrigué. Une panne ? Il semblait avoir un air de déjà-vu.

« Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? » lui demanda le sokovien en observant étrangement l'archer qui avait toujours les mains sur le volant.

« Ça ne te dit rien ? » lui répondit alors Clint en montrant d'un geste de la tête un panneau à quelques mètres de la voiture.

Pietro suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un panneau de limitation de vitesse tagué en bleu. Oh oui, son air de déjà-vu s'amplifia à nouveau.

« Euh… Tu t'es déjà arrêté ici y'a quelques années, » acquiesça Pietro quelque peu soupçonneux à son égard.

« Il y a exactement deux ans. Tu te souviens pourquoi ? » lui demanda Clint, un brin amusé.

Pietro lâcha un rire léger, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque.

« Je dois dire que tu m'avais fait grave flipper ! Je croyais que tu allais me dire de définitivement arrêter de te tourner autour… ! »

Ce fut au tour de Clint de rire à cette idée, se souvenant surement de l'état de stress dans lequel avait été le sokovien.

« Nos deux ans, Pietro. J'en profite de cette occasion puisqu'on passait par là. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Pietro hocha la tête. Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours les champs épais, le panneau unique et le soleil orangé.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'attachais à ce point au temps qui passait… »

« Allez, viens, » lui fit Clint en ouvrant la portière.

De plus en plus intrigué mais aussi impatient, le sokovien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit lui aussi du 4x4, contournant l'engin alors que Clint ouvrait la portière arrière pour sortir d'étranges objets. Lorsque Clint rejoint Pietro à l'avant de la voiture, il déposa alors deux thermos sur le capot, débouchant la première.

« En cette chaleur ? » s'interrogea Pietro qui sentit une odeur de café titiller ses narines.

« J'adore le café. Tu adores le chocolat chaud. Quoi de plus pour fêter ça ? »

Pietro ricana tandis que Clint utilisait le bouchon de sa thermos pour le remplir de café, l'utilisant en guise de tasse. Pour leur un an, ni Pietro ni Clint ne s'était souvenu de la date, étant trop occupé pour une mission de sauvetage. Alors ce petit geste réchauffa le cœur du sokovien.

« Faisons plus original qu'un simple verre de champagne, » reprit Clint d'un air énigmatique en tirant la seconde thermos devant Pietro pour qu'il puisse se servir.

Le soleil tapait encore fort malgré le fait qu'il se couchait doucement cette chaleur apportait une douce aura à l'atmosphère. Ainsi, Pietro accepta la thermos et déboucha lui aussi le bouchon.

S'apprêtant à sentir cette bonne odeur de chocolat chaud, Pietro inclina la bouteille en fer pour y déverser la boisson. Cependant, aucun liquide ne vint s'engouffrer dans la tasse grise, et il y eut simplement un petit bruit métallique ainsi qu'un petit _cling_ aigüe lorsqu'un petit objet vint glisser au fond de bouchon.

Pietro fronça les sourcils, abaissant le thermos, inclinant un peu la tasse pour voir quel était cet objet qui brillait sous le soleil couchant.

Il s'agissait d'un anneau luisant d'un orange vif sous le soleil, se reflétant dans ses yeux soudain arrondis de surprise.

Prenant avec soin la bague entre ses doigts, car oui il s'agissait bien d'une bague, Pietro leva un regard interrogateur et perplexe à l'adresse de l'archer qui le fixait avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça te dit de m'épouser ? »

La bombe fut larguée et Pietro écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de demande. Et surtout pas de cette manière !

« Natasha m'a dit de faire quelque chose d'original, histoire que tu t'en souviennes. Je pense que c'est l'effet escompté, non ? » reprit l'archer avec un sourire taquin, mais pourtant, très sérieux sur cette affaire.

Pietro en lâcha la tasse qui roula sur le chemin goudronné et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Etant incapable de répondre par des mots, le sokovien enserra la bague dans son poing et sauta au cou de l'archer pour l'embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche, manquant de renverser le café sur Clint.

Déposant aveuglément la tasse de café contre le capot du véhicule, Clint en profita ensuite pour placer ses mains contre les hanches du plus jeune pour attirer son corps contre lui et répondre à son baiser enflammé.

Se marier avec Clint avait peut-être été parfois un fantasme secret pour Pietro, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'il puisse un jour le demander vraiment en mariage.

« Alors tu acceptes ? » demanda l'archer contre ses lèvres, les mains de Pietro toujours autour de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'accepte si tu m'as quand même apporté mon chocolat chaud ! » ricana Pietro qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Lorsque Clint se détacha de lui pour ouvrir à nouveau la portière arrière et revenir avec une troisième thermos, Pietro crut rêver. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser couler quelques larmes et accepta la bouteille remplie de chocolat chaud.

« Un jour, j'aurais vraiment un arrêt cardiaque par ta faute, » lâcha Pietro en mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure.

« J'espère que ça ne sera pas tout de suite, » ricana Clint en levant sa tasse pour venir trinquer avec Pietro.

Oui, Pietro avait tort. Il pouvait être bien plus heureux que ce qu'il n'avait été jusque-là.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda Maximoff aurait aimé voir son frère grandir encore, le voir trouver l'amour, et fonder une famille. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il ait des enfants et elle les aurait chéris comme la prunelle de ses yeux pour oublier l'enfance qu'elle avait eu lui et son frère en Sokovie. Peut-être aurait-il vécu un milieu de la campagne ? Près d'un cours d'eau où il irait se baigner en tant de forte chaleur.

Et la jeune femme eut ce qu'elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur. Aujourd'hui, elle allait participer au mariage de son frère, en petit comité, afin de ne pas être ennuyé par les paparazzis ou autres. On avait empêché Tony Stark de faire dans le grandiose, ce qui aurait attiré l'œil des curieux. Même Thor était là, heureux de pouvoir participer à son premier mariage Midgardien.

Non, c'était simple. Beau. Magnifique.

Lorsque Clint dit oui, ce fut au tour de Pietro d'accepter la main de l'archer, et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard vers sa sœur assise au premier rang avec les enfants de Clint et Sam. Celle-ci lui souriait tendrement, si heureuse pour lui.

« Oui, je le veux, » dit alors Pietro en reportant son regard vers l'homme de sa vie élégant dans ce costume trois-pièces.

Finalement, sans tous les problèmes qui s'étaient fait une joie de torturer l'esprit du sokovien, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Lorsque Wanda prit place sur l'estrade après la cérémonie, et qu'elle s'installa devant le micro, quelques feuilles en main, elle offrit un magnifique sourire au couple assis en face d'elle. Et Pietro remarqua que sa sœur lui lançait un petit regard espiègle et malicieux. Qu'avait-elle préparé ?

« Mon discours sera rapide, » annonça la jeune femme en regardant alors l'assemblée en face d'elle une fois que le silence se fit. « Car j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Pietro, et Clint. Mais aussi à tous ici présent. »

Pietro et Clint se lancèrent un regard intrigué, se demandant bien ce qu'avait pu concocter la fille Maximoff.

« D'abord, Pietro, sache que j'ai rêvé pendant longtemps d'un jour comme celui-ci. Tu es mon frère et je souhaitais le meilleur pour toi. Je t'ai vu grandir. Je t'ai vu trouver l'amour. Je t'ai vu fonder une famille. Je suis comblée… »

Pietro sentit son cœur se serrer, et il hocha la tête doucement à son adresse, ayant lui aussi souhaité tout ceci pour sa sœur qui elle aussi était sur la bonne voie. Le sokovien sentit alors la main de Clint serrer doucement la sienne.

« Maintenant, j'aimerais vous lire à tous quelque chose, » reprit-elle de manière énigmatique. « C'est une liste que j'ai retrouvée dans l'ancienne chambre normalement vide de Pietro au Q.G. Peut-être avait-il oublié cette cachette. Mais pas moi. »

Comprenant soudain de quoi parlait sa sœur le sokovien écarquilla les yeux de surpris. Elle avait raison, depuis le temps, il avait totalement oublié la cachette dans le fond du tiroir ou il gardait précieusement ce qu'il avait écrit régulièrement.

« Et je vais vous lire cette liste, car elle détermine bien le chemin de mon frère jusqu'à Clint, » annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin à l'adresse du coureur.

Oui, Pietro avait vu juste. C'était la liste qu'il avait écrite lorsqu'il avait intégré les Avengers après sa résurrection. La liste qu'il avait dressée avec un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Wanda allait lui payer ! En plus, Clint semblait impatient d'en savoir davantage.

Lâchant un rire forcé, le sokovien sentit la main de Clint serrer un peu plus la sienne. Qu'importe finalement, c'est le chemin qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à son propre bonheur. Une trace écrite qui ne disparaîtrait jamais de son esprit.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente, « _Conseils pour survivre_ » de Pietro Barton-Maximoff. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

Et voilà... C'est la fin ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir atteint 100 reviews.

Merci beaucoup pour vos joli mots, votre soutient, et conseil... MERCIII

Et OUI je compte en écrire d'autre (car j'aime ce couple) et OUI je continuerai aussi d'écrire sur d'autre fandom !

J'espère que cette fin vous convient, et je vous remercie encore et encore, en espérant vous revoir très vite.

BISOUS :D

Amanda A Fox.


End file.
